New Revolutions
by AuroraAbbie Snape
Summary: What if someone finally discovers the truth of the Dursleys? Or even the Malfoys? Harry finds a father, an unlikely girlfriend, and a new bestfriend all while trying to deal with the past and what the furture will bring. Not centered completely on Harry.
1. The Truth of the Malfoy's

Declaimer: I own nothing but Leah.  
  
A/N: This is my first time posting a story that is written mostly by myself. They are mistakes but please look over them. I am only 13 and an 8 or almost 9th grader so please be nice. If you don't like the idea that Severus is Harry's dad and Severus being nice or an abusive Lucius, then this is not a story for you. Please Read and Review but be nice, remember I am only 13 and don't take bad comments well.  
  
New Revolutions

Chapter One- The Truth of the Malfoy's  
  
A soft breeze blew over a large manor. A 15-year-old girl was on the roof looking at the stars though her telescope. She moved her shoulder length blond hair up in a ponytail and placed on of her gray eyes to the eyepiece.  
  
"Come on Taurus, where are you?" she said to herself.  
  
She jumped when someone pocked her in the sides.  
  
"Dray, don't do that, you gave me a fright!" she said.  
  
"Sorry sis. I thought that you were up here." Draco Malfoy said.  
  
"Yeah, I had to get out of that house." She said.  
  
"How's your arm?" he asked looking at her with concern.  
  
"Just a bruise, that all. Stop worry Draco, I can take care of myself." She said.  
  
"I know Leah, but you shouldn't have to go though this." Draco said with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Either of us should!" Leah Malfoy snapped at him.  
  
"Should I tell Uncle Sev?" Draco asked.  
  
"No...don't worry him. I'm fine." Leah said.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes...stop being an over protective brother." She said with a small smile.  
  
"Who else id going to protect you?" he asked  
  
"Mother and father won't." she said rubbing her arm.  
  
"I'll tell Sev. He can heal it." Draco said.  
  
"No...remember what he said if he saw another bruise on either of us? What he will do?" she said.  
  
"It would be better." He muttered.  
  
"You know what father will do if he knew I told him." Leah said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah...oh I forgot...Dumbledore sent this letter. I didn't get a chance to give it to you when father wouldn't have saw it." He said pulling out an envelope.  
  
Dear Miss Malfoy,  
After reviewing your request and looked at test scores, I will confirm your request and send you up a year. You will take your O.W.L.'s in one week. Severus will pick you up.  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Yes, I'm a sixth year." She said  
  
"Congratulations sis." Draco said hugging her.  
  
"I'm in your year now." She said.  
  
"I can keep a closer look after you now." He joked.  
  
"I take my O.W.L.'s in one week. Sev is picking me up." Said Leah, ignoring what he said.  
  
"Okay.... we better get inside before-"  
  
"DRACO, LEAH GET IN HERE NOW!" Lucius's yelled.  
  
"Yeah." She said not needing him to finish his sentence.  
  
They walked down the ladder and closed the door.  
  
"You wanted us Father?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes, I want you both to go to your room and stay there." He said.  
  
"Yes Father." Draco said.  
  
"Leah?" Lucius's asked.  
  
"Yes Father." She said looking at the floor.  
  
"You look at me when you speak." He said.  
  
Leah looked up only to be slapped against the jaw.  
  
"Father." Draco said catching her before she fell.  
  
"Teach her a lesson." He said before he walked away.  
  
"Leah, you okay?" Draco asked.  
  
Leah didn't answer. She went down a staircase and into her room. She jumped on her queen size bed and buried her face into the pale yellow bed sheet and cried.  
  
"Leah?" Draco's voice came.  
  
"Leave me alone." She yelled.  
  
"Le Le...come on.... why do you do this every time?" said Draco.  
  
She didn't respond. Draco opened the door and slowly made his way over to her bed.  
  
"Leah." He said sitting down beside her.  
  
"Why does he do that?" said Leah with tears falling as she looked at him.  
  
"I don't know Leah. I really don't." he said pulling her against him.  
  
She cried to him as he just held her. The stayed like that for about an hour.  
  
"Leah...I'm going to keep my promise." Draco whispered.  
  
"I know." She said.  
  
He gave her a smile but she looked away at a wall. It was like a movie playing in front of her eyes only this was something she didn't chose to see.  
  
A boy about sixteen with messy black hair and bright green eyes was sitting in a corner with his arms over his head as a man walked over to him and struck him with a belt. Then the wall faded back to a dark blue color.  
  
"LEAH?" Draco said trying to get her attention.  
  
She didn't answer him but she jumped up and threw some silver power into the fire. "Severus Snape, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, dungeons." She said.  
  
A second later, Snape's face appeared in the flames.  
  
"Leah, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Uncle Sev...its Harry." She said.  
  
"What about him?" Snape asked.  
  
"He is, has, or going to get beaten up." She said.  
  
"Okay...you saw this?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Leah, we can't do anything until we know for sure and you seeing it isn't something to fall back on." He said.  
  
"So you are going to do nothing?" she asked.  
  
"Leah..." Snape started.  
  
"You still got a crush on him." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut it Dray...Uncle Sev, so you are going to let your son suffer?" Leash said.  
  
Instead of answer, Snape stepped out of the fire.  
  
"Leah...what did you say?" Snape asked a little paler than normal.  
  
Leah didn't answer but turned away.  
  
"Wait...Leah, what's on you arm and face?" Snape asked stepping toward her.  
  
"Its nothing Uncle Sev...don't worry." Leah said.  
  
"Did Lucius do this?" he asked Draco.  
  
Draco shook his head yes. Snape rubbed his hand over the handprint on Leah's jaw.  
  
"Okay...Leah you said that...that Potter's my..." but Snape couldn't finish.  
  
"I saw him find out." She said.  
  
"When did you see this?" he asked.  
  
Leah hesitated but then said "two years ago."  
  
"How can he be mine?" Snape asked himself really.  
  
"You had se-"  
  
"Draco!" Snape said.  
  
"Well you had too." Draco said.  
  
Snape gave him one of his glares before he turned to Leah.  
  
"I'll speak to Dumbledore about Po-Harry. Come here and I'll heal the bruises. ...I'll also talk to Lucius about-"  
  
"No, please Uncle Sev, don't." Leah said with her eyes pleading.  
  
Snape pulled out his wand and pointed at her arm and jaw.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"Okay...I won't talk to him but Leah, Draco, if he keeps doing this, you are coming with me." Snape said looking between them.  
  
The both of them nodded as Snape stepped into the fire and disappeared.  
  
"Snape's Harry's father?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes, he will find out this year. It has to be." Leah said sitting back down on her bed.  
  
"Still got a crush on him?" Draco asked.  
  
"Shut-"  
  
BANG  
  
Leah and Draco looked at each other before they both ran to the door and almost ran into someone.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Leah asked surprised.  
  
"Malfoy, Leah." Lupin said looking at them as Sirius came up behind him. [A/N: I am not having Sirius be dead. It will be explained later.]  
  
"We need to get out of her Remus." Sirius said.  
  
"They have all the exits blocked Sirius." Remus said.  
  
"Not all of them." Leah said.  
  
"What do you mean...um..." Sirius said.  
  
"Leah and there are ways out, secret passages ways." She said.  
  
"Well you two help us?" Remus asked.  
  
Leah and Draco looked at each other.  
  
"Yes." They said together.  
  
"Okay...good because we need it." Sirius said with a smile.  
  
"Send half to the dungeons and the other half up here. I'll show them that one and you can take them to the roof." Draco said.  
  
"Okay." Leah said.  
  
Draco left with Remus and Sirius. Sirius soon appeared with more people.  
  
"Sirius...she's a Malfoy. It's another trap." Tonks said.  
  
"You can follow me or get killed. It's our choice really." Leah said.  
  
"She told me of the way out." Sirius said.  
  
"Alright." Tonks said still not sure.  
  
She lead them up though the door and out on the roof.  
  
"There are steps leading down to the ground. Just go down them. While you are on them, no one can see you. Draco and I put a spell on them." Leah said.  
  
"Thanks Leah." Sirius said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Mr. Black...Sirius... before you go." She said.  
  
"Yeah?" he said.  
  
"You might want to check on Harry." She said.  
  
"I can't...I am still a fugitive." He said.  
  
"Get someone to, please?" she said.  
  
"Okay...bye Leah." Sirius said and disappeared down the steps.  
  
She went back down to her room and saw Draco already there.  
  
"Good?" he asked.  
  
"Yup." She said.  
  
They sat on her bed for a couple minutes before a very pissed Lucius came busting though the door.  
  
"Where are they?" he asked.  
  
"We don't know." Draco said putting a protective arm in front of Leah.  
  
"You helped them." He said in a dangerous voice.  
  
Lucius moved toward them but Leah jumped up.  
  
"I help them." She said.  
  
Draco moved in front of her a second after she had said that.  
  
"We both did." He said.  
  
Lucius pushed Draco out of the way.  
  
"I'll deal with you in a minute." He hissed.  
  
Leah just stood there. She would stand up to him. He slapped her against the face.  
  
"You let them escape. That could have been less people I would have to worry about." He said.  
  
Leah didn't cry when he hit her again.  
  
"Stop!" Draco said moving in front of her again.  
  
Lucius pushed Draco into the near by wall. His head hit the wall hard. He slid down the wall unconscious.  
  
"Dray!" she said bending down beside him.  
  
She didn't remember what happen next because she was blacked out during most of the time. She woke up to an arm throbbing with pain and a rib bone sticking out along with bruises everywhere. She looked over at Draco to see him still unconscious and a few new bruises. She crawled over to the fireplace and threw some more power into it and said the same thing as before.  
  
"Leah?" Snape asked.  
  
"Help."  
  
That was the last thing she said before she fell backward in a faint.

A/N: So what do you think? Just so you know, Leah and Draco are not related to Severus. They just call him uncle. Please Review. It would really up my confidence in writing.


	2. More Truths

Declaimer: I own nothing but Leah  
  
A/N: Thank you for the few reviews that I have gotten. It makes me feel better about this story. I hope that everything that you are confused about will be answered in this chapter or the next. The next chapter will answer you questions about who Harry is Snape's son I hope. If you have any specific questions, post it in the review and I will try to answer them. Remember when you review that I am only 13 and there will be mistakes in the chapter so please be nice. Thank you to all my reviewers now!!!!! It means a lot to me!!!!!!!  
  
New Revolutions  
  
Chapter Two- More Truths  
  
Leah woke up to bright lights the next day. She sat up seeing she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.  
  
"Leah?" Snape said beside her.  
  
"Uncle Sev!" she said with a smile.  
  
"How are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She said true fully. "Where is Draco?"  
  
"Leah...um..." Snape stated but did know what to say.  
  
"Severus." She said in a demanding voice.  
  
She looked at the bed beside her and jumped up.  
  
"Draco...is he alright?"  
  
"He's in a coma." Snape said softly.  
  
"When will he wake up?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." He said.  
  
Leah just nodded her head. She looked around when her gray eyes landed on someone else.  
  
"Harry?" she asked and walked over to him.  
  
"He was brought here after you two." He said.  
  
"His hair is growing...he starting to-"but she stopped and turned to Snape.  
  
He nodded and looked away.  
  
"You will be staying her the rest of the summer. I got yours and Draco things in the room you two usually stay in." Snape said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You're a wake now. Good, let me check you over." Pomfrey said.  
  
Leah sat back down on her bed. Her eyes keep going from Draco to Harry, back and forth.  
  
"What's wrong with Harry?" she asked.  
  
"He had a blow to the head and extreme blood lose. He should wake up soon." She said.  
  
"Uncle Sev, what about Father?" Leah asked.  
  
"He might be out for a little." Snape said with a small smirk.  
  
Leah gave a small smile but it soon faded as she heard Harry shouting, turning. Pomfrey walked over to him and tried to wake him up with no success. She tried to hold him down but he won't stop moving.  
  
Leah walked over to him and ran a hand though his hair.  
  
"Shh...its okay.... your safe here." She whispered.  
  
He slowly stopped talking and moving. He opened one of his green eyes, right in to Leah's. She gave him a smile and moved her hand.  
  
"Bad dream?" she asked.  
  
"No...bad memories." He said. "Where am I?"  
  
"Hospital wing at Hogwarts." Leah said.  
  
"How did I get here?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know the answer to that one...Uncle Sev?" she asked.  
  
"I took your warning after being practically beat up by someone to go get him." Snape said looking at them with surprise in his face.  
  
"You got me?" Harry asked with his voice breaking.  
  
Snape just nodded.  
  
"How are you feeling Potter?" Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Not bad...just a headache." He said.  
  
Madam Pomfrey went into the potion's cabinet and pulled out a potion.  
  
"Here take this." She said.  
  
"Thanks." He muttered.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yeah, the potion is already working." He said.  
  
"I'm not talking about that." She said.  
  
Harry looked away from her and nodded but turned back.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything but what it your name?" he asked.  
  
"Oh...Leah." She said with a smile.  
  
"Did you call Professor Snape uncle? Are you his niece?" he asked.  
  
"No but I consider him family but we are not blood related or anything." She said.  
  
"A Slytherin?" Harry asked with a smile.  
  
"A Malfoy."  
  
Harry's smile faded. "Malfoy's sister?"  
  
"Little sister."  
  
"Why did you help me then?" he asked remembering her touch and secretly wished she would do it again.  
  
"I know my last name doesn't have a good reputation but I'm not like anyone is my family. I hate everyone but Draco." She said in a hateful tone and walked away.  
  
As she left the room, Harry stared after her.  
  
"I wouldn't judge her or Draco until you know what they have gone though. You might have something in common." Snape said.  
  
Harry looked at him. "What do you mean...sir?"  
  
"Its not for me to tell." He said and his eyes went to Draco.  
  
Harry wondered what was going on. Snape was being nice? It never seemed possible. Harry's eyes looked to where Snape's were and took a sharp intake of breathe.  
  
"Malfoy...what happen?"  
  
"Once again...its not for me to tell." Snape said.  
  
Harry stared at Draco. He couldn't think of anything or one that would want to do this to him.  
  
"Well, if you will excuse me, I need to check on Leah. If you need anything, Poppy or I will not be far away. Don't be afraid to ask." Snape said.  
  
"Yes sir...sir?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Questions?"  
  
"Okay." Snape said slowly.  
  
"Not to be rude or disrespectful but...well you seem like a nice and caring guy but in class you act like a...." but Harry didn't know if he should finish the sentence or not.  
  
"A bastard?" Snape said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said blushing a little.  
  
"Well, the "me" in class isn't me. This is the real me. While in class I have an image or a mask to keep up with, especially in front of the Slytherins. You know what I do. Death eaters aren't usually nice." Snape said.  
  
"Am I going back to the Dursley's?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"No or not at least this summer." He said.  
  
Harry looked at him with a smile.  
  
"Where am I staying then?"  
  
"Here, at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry smiled but right after he closed his eyes and grabbed the cover of the bed.  
  
"Harry? Are you okay?" Snape's voice said coming closer to him.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit dizzy, that's all." He said.  
  
But Harry closed his eyes tighter and grip the cover harder. He fell side ways off the bed but Snape caught him before he fell.  
  
"Yeah, your fine alright." Snape said putting him back in his spot.  
  
"I'm fine now...seriously. Everything has stopped spinning." Harry said looking at Snape.  
  
Snape's body winced back a little. Harry's hair was lying a bit flatter and was a bit longer. His green eyes were a bit darker then before. Snape caught himself and stood up.  
  
"Are-"Harry started but Snape interrupted him.  
  
"Before you continue, I got a question."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"How often do this dizzy spells happen?" he said looking concerned.  
  
"They started over the summer and happen about once a week since we got back." He said.  
  
"Is anything different after them?"  
  
"No, I don't really look."  
  
"Alright...continue with your question." Snape said sitting on the bed beside Harry.  
  
"Are you...you going to be the real you this summer?" Harry asked looking down from him.  
  
"Yes. Harry this is how I act with Draco and Leah. This is how I act during the summer." Snape said.  
  
Harry looked up at him with a smile but them looked away.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" he asked turning back around.  
  
Snape looked at him in the eyes. He knew perfectly well why he disliked him-not hate him but he couldn't tell him the real reason...not yet.  
  
"I don't hate you Harry...but I can't tell you why I've been mean to you. Not yet at least." He said.  
  
"Yes sir, I understand."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Now, the headmaster will be by shortly to speak to you." Snape said as he rose.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now, lay back and relax or Poppy will have both of our bloods." Snape said.  
  
Harry gave a smile and commanded.  
  
"Try to get some sleep." Snape said.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said and closed his eyes.  
  
Snape left the room and went down to the dungeons to a picture of a green serpent.  
  
"Leah" he said in a different language.  
  
The serpent moved and Snape step though the open way. He saw Leah lying down on the couch asleep. He smiled and walked over to her. He moved a piece of blond hair out of her face.  
  
"I promising to you, Draco, and Harry that you will never have to go though that again." He whispered.  
  
"What a promise." Said a voice from the doorway.  
  



	3. The Knowledge of a Son

Declaimer: I own nothing but Leah  
  
A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews. It well helps me. I hope this chapter explains the deal between Lily and Severus. As always if you are confused about anything, post it in the reviews and I will answer them, there will be mistakes, and be nice in the reviews please. I am only 14- now, my birthday just passed!! Enjoy and review please!!!!  
  
New Revolutions  
  
Chapter Three- The Knowledge of a Son  
  
"You're foolish to come here Lucius." Snape said standing up beside Leah.  
  
"Why is that?" Lucius asked stepping forward.  
  
"I wouldn't turn you in but Dumbledore will be by soon to talk to Leah." He said  
  
"And she will be gone."  
  
"I think not." Snape said.  
  
"I'm her father." Lucius said.  
  
"Then act like it Lucius." Snape snapped giving him a glare.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do." Lucius warned.  
  
"When it comes to Leah and Draco, I will tell you what to do." Snape said waking Leah up.  
  
"Uncle Sev?" she said still half asleep.  
  
"You can go back to sleep Leah." Snape said.  
  
"Father!" she said pulling herself into a protective ball on the couch.  
  
"We're leaving." He said.  
  
Leah looked at Snape. He was giving Lucius a death glare.  
  
"No."  
  
"No? How dare you tell me no." Lucius said taking a step toward her.  
  
It took Snape half of a step from Lucius to pull out his wand. Lucius froze and looked at him.  
  
"Take another step and I'll hex you so help me god." He said dangerously.  
  
"This isn't over." Lucius said before he went to the fire and disappeared.  
  
Leah stayed in her protective ball. Snape pocketed his wand and turned toward her.  
  
"Leah?" he asked.  
  
Leah didn't answer. She was in a daze, staring at where Lucius once stood.  
  
"Leah!" he asked looking at her with concern.  
  
He saw tears starting to come down her cheek. He sat on the couch in front of her.  
  
"Come here." He said.  
  
She moved and lend against him. He just held her as she cried. The only reason she was crying was because was scared that he would let Lucius take her.  
  
"Severus, Leah?" Came Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"Headmaster." Severus said.  
  
"Professor." Leah said sitting up.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Now...yes." Leah said.  
  
"Now how often does Lucius do this to you and Mister Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Almost everyday."  
  
"Did you tell anyone?"  
  
"Sev."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Okay...Leah, you and Harry will be staying here at Hogwarts together, I think he is staying. I hope the two of you will be able to get along."  
  
"It's my bother that doesn't get along with him sir. He doesn't even know me." Leah said.  
  
"I'm sure you know him." Severus said.  
  
Leah gave him a glare.  
  
"I am going to go talk to Harry. Severus would you like to come?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, Leah why don't you go to bed. It is already one in the morning." Severus said.  
  
"Okay Sev. Night Headmaster." She said.  
  
"I will be up to say goodnight when I get back." Severus said giving her a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
Leah nodded and went to her room. Dumbledore and Severus went back to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Headmaster, Professor." Said Harry.  
  
"How are you doing Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Petty good sir thanks."  
  
"Now Harry, for the rest of the summer..." Dumbledore began.  
  
"I can go back..." Harry said quietly.  
  
"I told you Harry, that you are staying here." Severus said.  
  
Harry looked at Snape and smiled.  
  
"Now, you can stay in two rooms. One in the dungeons beside Leah or you can have the one beside Professor McGonagall."  
  
Harry looked between Dumbledore and Snape.  
  
"I'll take the one in the dungeons."  
  
Dumbledore looked shocked by his choice. He knew that he must have missed something. Snape gave a small smile.  
  
"Harry, next I need to ask you some questions." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Okay sir." He said slowly.  
  
"How long has your uncle been doing this?"  
  
Harry looked away. He really didn't want to answer but he knew he would have to. He felt Snape put his hand under his chin and made him look at the two professors.  
  
"As long as I could remember. I guess it really started when I was three and my magical abilities started to show up. "  
  
Snape removed his hand. "You didn't think to tell someone?"  
  
"I didn't think anyone wanted to know." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Harry..." Snape started.  
  
Harry shook his head. He had taken a liking to the nice Snape. Him being nice for the past couple minutes made him see that someone might actually care, though it was his Potions Master that he thought hated him.  
  
"Professor Snape.... how is Leah?" asked Harry.  
  
"Alright...she is going to sleep as you should be. I'll show you to where your room is." Snape said.  
  
"Okay, but do you think that I could get something to eat first?" Harry asked looking at Snape with his green eyes shinning.  
  
"You are starting to sound like your Weasley friend." Snape said with a smirk.  
  
"I can't help that I am hungry."  
  
"It's one thirty in the morning!"  
  
"I don't see why you couldn't go down to the kitchens. I am sure Dobby would be more than happy to wait on you." Dumbledore said chuckling at them to bickering.  
  
"Okay." Harry said and left.  
  
"I'll go with him." Snape said.  
  
"Wait a minute Severus."  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I see, to my surprise, that Harry has taken a liking to you. He needs someone right now. I think that he will turn to you or Leah and I am sure Leah wouldn't mind. I know that you don't like the boy much Severus but he needs you. Don't turn him away or I don't know what will happen to him."  
  
"There are things that even you don't know sir. But I will help him, Leah, and Draco as much as I can." Snape said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and stood silent for a moment.  
  
"The next thing is Voldemort."  
  
"I got a feeling that he knows Harry is here." Snape said remembering Lucius earlier.  
  
"Don't draw to much attention to yourself Severus."  
  
"He's not hurting Harry sir. I'll see to that. I always thought that he had the perfect life. I suspect anything less of a Potter or even Lily's sister. But after I saw him, when I got him...it brought back to many bad memories. I've seen Lucius hit Leah and Draco to many times not to care for any child that has to go though that."  
  
"Not to mention your own childhood."  
  
"I don't want anyone to go though what I did. He has suffered enough. The Dark Lord, his relatives, even me. I don't want him to suffer anymore."  
  
Dumbledore gave him a small smile.  
  
"Why don't you go get Harry and show him to his room. The password is Lily. He may change it."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And Severus, I would also advise not to get attached to the boy. It could be deadly."  
  
Snape just stared at him for a moment before he turned and left.  
  
He's my son. Why shouldn't I?" he thought.  
  
He walked until he saw Harry come out of the kitchen portrait.  
  
"Professor." He said.  
  
"Harry, since you will be staying here this summer, you can call me Severus. I get tried of hearing Professor." Snape said.  
  
"Okay but it might take sometime to get use to." Harry said as they walked.  
  
Snape didn't say anything. He looked down at Harry every so often. He could tell Harry was changing. He knew it had to be Lily's doing. She was excellent in Charms, he thought. He was wondering what Harry would look like after the charms on him would wear off. He looked and saw that they were outside the portrait of two snakes.  
  
"Now the password is Lily, though you may change it." Snape said.  
  
"I like the password." Harry said with a smile. "Do I need to tell you if I do change it?"  
  
"Yes. It would be good to."  
  
Harry just nodded. Snape gave the password and they walked in.  
  
"You room is though that door and you will find all of your things are there. The room across from yours leads to Leah's room. The one beside that leads to my study. If you need anything, don't be afraid to bother me. Any questions?" Snape said.  
  
"Just one."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What if Vol- the Dark Lord finds out that I am here?"  
  
"We will worry with that when it happens." Snape said.  
  
"I don't want to put anyone in danger." Harry said looking down at the ground.  
  
Just like Draco, he thought. Snape moved and stood in front of Harry.  
  
"Harry," he said putting his hand under his chin again to make him look up. "Don't blame yourself for everything. You are not responsible for most of it."  
  
Harry looked into Snape's eyes. Harry liked having a feeling that someone didn't blame him for everything.  
  
"It's kind of hard when you were brought up to believe everything was your fault." Harry said softly.  
  
"What else has your family told you?" Snape asked, not moving his hand due to he knew Harry would turn away.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and tried to look away but couldn't.  
  
"They are not my family but everything was my fault. I was a freak and no one cared. I meant nothing to anyone and didn't deserve anything."  
  
"Harry, that's not true. Your aunt and uncle just hate magic and they pick on someone that they have control over." Snape said softly but his mind he wanted to kill them.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said with a smile.  
  
Snape gave a smile and removed his hand.  
  
"Anything else you want or to ask?"  
  
"No sir, I am fine."  
  
"Okay...I'll check one you at six to give you more potions but you can go back to sleep." Snape said.  
  
"Sir...it might be to bold but why are you being nice to me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because he can't help but to be." Leah said from the doorways that lead to her room.  
  
"True fully Harry, I always thought that you had the perfect life, treated like a god. But when I was you when I found you, I knew I had been wrong. You appeared to have the same childhood I did. You didn't need someone else to treat you badly." Snape said.  
  
"If it counts for anything...I'm glad you are. It's good to know someone gives a damn since I don't know how the only other person who cares for me is." Harry said.  
  
"Are you talking about Sirius?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Harry said turning to her.  
  
But Harry just seemed to realize what she looked liked. He blonde hair was up in a ponytail and her gray eyes showed so much pain as his did. She had a pair of pink pajamas with monkeys on them with a gray tank top that showed that she had a very small figure, almost to small. He could also see that she had a bruise on her arm.  
  
Leah saw him look at her arm and moved so it wasn't visible.  
  
"I just saw him tonight." She said.  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"I think that this conversation can wait until the morning. Leah, go back to your room. I'll be there in a couple a minutes. Harry, you too." Snape said.  
  
Leah nodded. "Okay Uncle Sev. Night Harry."  
  
"Night Leah." Harry said and watched her leave.  
  
"Anything else Harry?" Snape asked.  
  
"Is there a fire lit in the room?" Harry asked. Even though it was summer, for some reason, he found comfort in its worth.  
  
"Your room Harry and I can come and check." Snape said.  
  
They both went up to the room. He was Harry change into his pajamas while he lit the fire. He pulled off his shirt and Snape couldn't look.  
  
"Harry...did your aunt and uncle do that to you?" Snape asked finally looking at him.  
  
"Uncle...but yes. These are old. Madam Pomfrey healed the new ones." Harry said.  
  
"Alright. Night Harry. I'll be back soon so you can take your potions." Snape said seeing Harry get into the bed.  
  
"Okay. Night Professor Severus." Harry said and fell to sleep.  
  
Snape gave a smile. He cautiously walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead and for the first time recognizing him.  
  
"Sweat dreams, son."  
  
Snape walked back out and went to Leah's room.  
  
"Hey Leah."  
  
"Hey Uncle Sev."  
  
"I will be back at four to give you some potions but feel free to go back asleep."  
  
"Okay. Uncle Sev, can I tell you something?" she asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"From what I can tell, Harry is going to need someone and he seems to have taken to you. You were the first one to show him care after what his uncle did. He's in a bad state right now and he needs care. He might not at first but eventually he will and he'll come to you." Leah said looking at him.  
  
"You're to smart for your own good, you know that."  
  
"Don't fight him Sev."  
  
"Good night Leah." Snape said.  
  
"Don't change the subject!"  
  
"See you in a couple hours."  
  
"Fine...night Uncle Sev." Leah said.  
  
"Night Leah."  
  
Leah turned over and fell asleep, knowing that she was protected with Snape. Knowing that they both were okay, Snape walked back to his own room.  
  
He grabbed a fire whiskey and went into his study.  
  
"What a day." He said sitting down.  
  
He looked down at his desk and found an envelope. Severus was written in small, narrow, cursive handwriting.  
  
"Lily." He said knowing the handwriting.  
  
He slowly opened the letter and began to read it not knowing he was to bring up the past.  
  
Dear Severus,  
If you are reading this it means that I am dead. It also means that you know Harry is your son. I am sorry I took the only thing you ever wanted away. Please forgive me.  
  
Lily stopped writing for a second and turned to her son's crib, where he lay peacefully asleep. She took a breath and continued to write.  
  
You probably want to know how his happened and why I never told you. Well, after we moved in together I found out that you were a spy. I didn't like the idea and probably never would, but it was your life. Later on I became pregnant. I wanted you and our baby to be safe. I knew you had to take your son to him. So when I asked you to stop, you said no. So I had to leave. I turned to James. I told him the story and he agreed to help.  
  
Once again Lily had to stop writing. She felt tears began to form in her eyes. Harry gave a small whippier in his sleep. She walked over to him and saw that he was still asleep. She couldn't help but to shed a tear when she who he looked like. She shook her head and went back to the letter.  
  
As I am writing this, Harry is sleep peacefully. He looks like you Severus. Then, you must be wonder why he looks like James now. Well, I am about to put a charm on him to make him look like James. Everyone thinks that it is his but if you do the calculations, you will realize that it's not possible because I was with you at that time. The summer before his sixteenth birthday his appearance will change. He will look like you but you and James didn't complete look different. It will be done by Christmas that same year.  
  
She turned toward the door as she heard someone come in downstairs. She didn't think that her or James was suspecting anyone. Then again, James's friends never were ones to say when they would be by.  
  
Please don't take this out on him. It's my fault that you lost him. He is your son Severus, not James's but yours. I hope that you can both forgive me. I've always loved you Sev. I've never stopped. I hope that this finds you well.  
  
She heard James's loud mouth downstairs talking to someone. She shook her head.  
  
I don't know how long James and I will live now. There are rumors going around that the Dark Lord is after us but I wanted to be sure that you knew the truth just incase I can never tell you. I got a feeling that all three of us, though, may not make it though his war. I can only hope that Harry will be able to grow up and live his life.  
  
"AND YOU ARE JUST NOW TELLING US!" came James's voice clearly in Harry's nursery.  
  
Lily got up and went out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"James, what in the world. You're goin-  
  
But it was to late. She heard Harry give a cry.  
  
"To late." She said.  
  
"Lily, could you bring Harry and yourself here. I need to tell you and James something." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster? What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I'll tell you but I think young Harry would like to see you." He said.  
  
Lily nodded and went back up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Harry. What's wrong? Did daddy scare you?" she asked picking him up.  
  
"Mama." Harry said.  
  
"Can you be still while I finish something sweetie?"  
  
Harry nodded his head and began to play with Lily's auburn hair. She sat back down at the table to finish writing the letter.  
  
Please take Harry as your own, as he is, and take care of him. I got a felling that if he does survive this war that he will need someone and as you might. I have to go. Albus is here to see James and me. I don't think that it is good due to James's earlier reaction. Harry is trying to still the quill as I write now seeing James's outburst woke him up. Just know that I love you so much and I'll never forget you. I hope that one day-  
  
"Harry, mama needs her quill back to finish this." Lily said with a small giggle.  
  
"No." he said.  
  
"How about I switch you. This," she said picking up Harry's stuffed broom. "For my quill?"  
  
Harry looked between the two then nodded. Lily gave him his broom and she finished the letter.  
  
...you will be able to forgive me. Harry and you both will.  
  
"Lily, hun, come on." James's voice came  
  
"I am changing Harry. I'll be there in a minute." She yelled back at him.  
  
James is yelling for me. It must be important .I Love you and please forgive me.  
  
Love Lily  
  
"Are you ready to see what your father wants with us sweetie?" asked Lily.  
  
"Dada!" Harry said.  
  
Lily pulled out her wand and muttered a spell at the letter. It disappeared with a pop.  
  
"I hope it does find you Severus when the time is right." She whispered and left the room with Harry on her side.  
  
P.S. If you ever need to remember or see what you've missed, don't forget the photo album.  
  
Severus had to read the letter twice to take it all in.  
  
"I've had a son for fifteen years. That's just great. Thanks Lily...but I can't be mad at you. I love you, still." He said.  
  
He looked at the letter again. The top seemed to be written like always but the last couple paragraphs seemed to be rushed. He smiled at picturing Harry talking the quill from Lily or even him sleeping.  
  
"Don't forget the photo album?" he repeated.  
  
Then a smile came to his face. He walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a dark blue, leather photo album. It was the album Lily had started their first year of Hogwarts. It was mostly pictures of them. The last picture he had ever added was the day before Lily had left him. As he turned to the last page of the book, that wasn't the last picture. He found at least ten pages had been filled with Harry when he was young, even ones with Lily holding him. He smiled at seeing Harry lying on a blanket playing with blocks or even him pretending to fly on his stuffed broom. He was surprised James hadn't had him up on a real one yet. The last two pictures meant the most to him. On was of Harry playing with a stuffed panther. He recognized it as the panther he had given her when they both learned to become animagus. The last picture was one of Lily and Harry together. They were sitting outside, under a tall oak tree and Lily was reading Harry a story, and both had smiles on their face. A short note was found in between the pages.  
  
Sev,  
Thought you might like to see some pictures of your son growing up. Remember the panther? Or even the ring on my necklace? Don't worry; I charmed these pictures to go here. You didn't miss them before.  
Love, Lily  
  
Severus looked at the picture again. She had a silver band ring around the necklace. That, too, was his. He gave it to her as a promise to always love her and he still did.  
  
"I miss you Lily."  
  
He grabbed the album and went to his own room. He stuck the album in his nightstand. He couldn't remember the past. Not tonight at least.  
  
A/N what did you think? Review please! 


	4. Memories of the Past

Declaimer: I own nothing but Leah.  
  
Sorry about the last chapter I posted...I posted the wrong one....oh well, here you go....  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews and I am glad you like it. Please Review...This chapter has a lot of flashbacks. If you get confused with them, post them in the review section. There will be mistakes and be nice please in your reviews please..  
  
New Resolutions Chapter Four Memories of the Past  
  
_BUZZ! BUZZ!_  
  
Snape's alarm clock was going off at 3:50. He looked at it before slowly getting out of bed. He walked into his study and grabbed the potions he need for Leah. He walked into Harry's room to check and make sure he was fine. Harry was asleep but Snape could tell maybe not so peacefully. He stood there for a few minutes before he turned and left to go to Leah's room.  
  
"Leah" he said softly giving her a gentle shake.  
  
"Um..." she said haft asleep.  
  
"Time for your potions."  
  
"Okay." She said sitting up.  
  
She took the potions still not complete up. Snape smiled as she fell right back to sleep. He pulled the covers back over her and gave her a kiss.  
  
Snape quietly slip back into Harry's room. He dragged a chair beside his bed and moved a piece of hair out of his face.  
  
"I want this charm off you Harry. So I know what you really look like." Snape said running a hand though Harry's hair.  
  
Snape could have stayed like that if it wasn't for someone.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Headmaster." Snape said moving his hand.  
  
"Sirius and Remus just told me something interesting. It seems that it was Leah and Draco who help them and the others get out of Malfoy's."  
  
Snape closed his eyes. "That's why he did this. They help them."  
  
"I'm guessing the same thing." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I don't see how they put up with it all." Snape said looking at Harry.  
  
"You did a good job at it." Spoke Dumbledore softly. "He's starting to look like you."  
  
Snape's head shot up at him.  
  
"I went to your study to find you and found Lily's letter."  
  
Snape nodded and looked at Harry.  
  
"I can't believe that Lily would keep this from me. She promised to have no secrets between us and she never told me. I should have known something was wrong when she asked me to stop spying."  
  
"But the thing that had got me confused is how did you know that he is?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Leah."  
  
"Leah? How does she know?"  
  
"She saw him find out about two years ago and she is now just telling me."  
  
"A premonition?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She's a Seer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dumbledore seemed to be stunned for a minute but recovered. "When are you planning on telling Harry?"  
  
"He doesn't have to know. Right now at least." Snape said.  
  
"It's your choice Severus."  
  
"I think that it is good to earn his trust first."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Snape shook his head. He wasn't really sure what was right.  
  
"If you will excuse me." Snape said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and Snape left Harry's room. He returned to his own and sat down on his bed. His eyes drifted over to his nightstand. He closed his eyes before he pulled out the dark blue album.  
  
The first picture was of them, sitting under a tree near the lake. That is when she made her promise to him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Come on Severus. Just one picture...please."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please..."  
  
"No!"  
  
"It's for a good reason."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"For me..."  
  
Severus glanced over at Lily. She was giving him one of her puppy dog looks that she had mastered against him. He couldn't turn her down and she used it against him.  
  
"Fine...just one."  
  
"Together then."  
  
She lend in against Severus and held the camera away from them both and snapped the picture.  
  
"Thanks...now I see dots." Severus said.  
  
"You will live. If you don't, I'll die too." She said.  
  
Snape gave her a smile and lend back against the tree.  
  
"Severus..." began Lily but stopped.  
  
"What is it Lily?"  
  
"We are best friends right?"  
  
"Yes my tiger lily."  
  
She gave a smile at his nickname for her.  
  
"I say that we make a pact...a promise to each other." She said.  
  
He looked over at her. "What kind of promise?"  
  
"Okay...here it goes. I, Lillian Hayden Evans, promise you, Severus Mikel Snape, that I will always be your best friend and tell you ever thing. No secrets will be kept between the both of us. Do you, Severus, agree to his pact/promise."  
  
"I, Severus Mikel Snape, agree to you, Lillian Hayden Evans, to keep nothing between either us and to be your best friend. No matter what."  
  
Lily stuck out her hand and they shook on it.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
He had thought that they both had kept their promise. But he was the first to break it by not telling her that he became a spy. Then she didn't tell him about Harry. He flipped through the pages and the photo of them sleeping at headquarters. Sirius decided to take the photo.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
FLASH  
  
Severus pulled out of his sleep, setting up straight bring Lily with him. He saw Sirius standing beside them with a camera.  
  
"Sirius William Black, can't you ever just let people alone and don't act like you don't know what I am talking about." Snapped Lily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I would never bother you and your...um...pet." Scowl Sirius.  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes at him and gave him a glare.  
  
"Grow up Siri, please." Said Lily standing up. "Oh, yeah, I want that picture."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Don't push me Sirius. It is to early."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Shut it."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I'm going to hex you."  
  
"I would like to see you try." Said Sirius with a smile.  
  
Lily looked at him before she knocked him to the ground. Severus smirked at them before he walked into the kitchen. The last thing he heard was Sirius cursing about not messing up with hair.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Severus had to smile at remembering all the times Lily and Sirius would get into fights like that. He always did seem to act like a bother to Lily. The last picture that was taken with them together was the day that she left. The argument took place right after James and Sirius left.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Severus?" came Lily soft voice.  
  
"Hey tiger lily, what is it?" asked Severus looking up from his desk.  
  
Lily walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Can you do something for me?" she asked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Stop spying."  
  
"Lily, I can't. Albus need me to much."  
  
"Please Severus."  
  
"I can't Lily. I just can't."  
  
Lily looked at him and ran out of the room. Severus got up and ran after her. He found her in the bed, packing.  
  
"Lily, what are you doing?" asked Severus looking at her.  
  
"I can't stay Severus. I just can't."  
  
"Lily, don't do this. Don't leave me."  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just have to. I can't say why but I have to." She said on the break up tears.  
  
"Lily, I please don't just leave with out a reason."  
  
"I have a reason but I can't tell you."  
  
Severus watched her throw more clothes into her bag and shriek it down. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the house. Leaving Severus to stunned to move.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Now, though, he knew why she had left. If she had told him the reason why she wanted him to stop, he would have stopped in a heartbeat. It was too late now. He wonder if he had stopped be a spy that she would had survived the war. He shook the thought out of his mind and looked at the pictures of Harry.  
  
He only wished that he could have been there when he was growing up. He touched the picture of Lily and Harry under the big oak tree and he seemed to have that memory come into his mind even though it wasn't his.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Look there is a dragon and there is a centaur." Said Lily pointing to the picture in My First Magic Book.  
  
"Blue!" Said Harry excitedly.  
  
"Yes, like Blue, your dragon." Said Lily with a smile.  
  
She saw a flash go off and looked up to see James with a camera.  
  
"James!" she said with a smile.  
  
"It was a perfect picture moment. I couldn't pass it up." He said with a smile.  
  
"Daddy!" said Harry giggling.  
  
"Hey Harry." Said James.  
  
Lily frowned at that. She looked between them.  
  
"You got that look on your face again Lily." Said James.  
  
"Sorry James. It hard to see him call you dad when your not. But I guess you are. Maybe not biologically but you been there for him...and me." She said looking at him.  
  
"I know that you miss Snape and I know that I will never be the guy you want but I glad that you new that you could to me if you needed someone Lily." Said James.  
  
Lily gave a smile. They gave a kiss but Harry made them pull about.  
  
"BROOM!"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Snape gave a smile. No matter how much James wanted it to be true, Harry wasn't his. He finished looking though the book. It still had pages to be filled up. But there was not Lily to finish them but there was Harry.  
  
Snape right hand went to his left forearm. He mark was burning. He glanced over at the clock. It was only 4:30. He hoped that he would be back in time to give Harry his potions. He slid on his death eater robes and headed out his door.  
  
"Severus, step forward." Said the Dark Lord.  
  
Severus slowly stepped forward.  
  
"I have learn that Potter is staying at Hogwarts. Why haven't I learned of this sooner?"  
  
"My Lord, I haven't had the chance to get away. Dumbledore been watching me and bugging me to make potions for the boy."  
  
"Do what he says. Keep the boy alive. Once he is strong, you will bring him to me."  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"You may step back."  
  
Severus bowed and then turned back to the rows of death eaters. He caught the eye of Lucius and if looks could kill, Lucius would be dead.  
  
_Like hell I'll bring my son to you_.  
  
Snape walked into his study and grabbed Harry's potions. He hadn't even changed out of his death eater's robes when he was doing this. He walked into Harry's bedroom and found that he had kicked off all of the covers but he was shivering, so he couldn't have been cold. The only conclusion that he could think of was he had another bad dream.  
  
He walked over to him and gave him a gentle shake.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"...um..."  
  
"Time for potions."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and sat up. He took the potions that Snape had handed him.  
  
"What was your dream about?" asked Snape.  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"I didn't. I thought but you just proved it right. So, what was it about?"  
  
Harry looked at him before he gave in.  
  
"My uncle beating me."  
  
"Would you like a dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion?"  
  
"That would help."  
  
Snape got up and went back to his study and grabbed the potion. He returned to see Harry pulled up into a ball.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I was just think about the dream."  
  
"Here, take this. It will help."  
  
Harry muttered a thank you and fell to sleep before his head hit the pillow. Snape pulled a chair up beside Harry's bed again and watched him sleep_.  
  
Those muggles are going to pay._  
  



	5. Relations

Declaimer I own nothing but Leah.  
  
A/N The same as always.... mistakes, yes, I am 14; love reviews...nice ones, and have questions, ask. Love from, Abbie Snape!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
New Resolutions Chapter Five Relations  
  
Days went by fast. Leah and Harry were recovering faster than Promfey had anticipated in such a short time. Draco still hadn't woken up yet.  
  
Leah had just finished visiting Draco when she saw Harry walking outside.  
  
"Harry!" said Leah running to him.  
  
Harry turned and saw her.  
  
"Hey Leah." He said.  
  
"Where are you headed?"  
  
"Just out for a walk."  
  
"Care if I join you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They both walked in silence until Leah broke it.  
  
"Harry...we both are going to be here together all summer, just us. So, I was thinking, why don't we try to be civil? You will find out that I am not completely like my bother or father."  
  
Harry stopped and turned to her. Her blues eyes look at his green ones filled with kindness.  
  
"I think I can do that." He said with a smile.  
  
"Good because I don't think I could spend the whole summer with someone that I can't get along with. That would be horrible." She said.  
  
Harry gave a small laugh and they walked into the Great Hall together for lunch.  
  
"Good afternoon Professors." Said Leah.  
  
"Leah, Harry, good for you to join us." Answered McGonagall.  
  
"Getting along alright?" asked Snape.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They flashed a smile and sat down and began to eat while the rest of the professors began to talk among them once again.  
  
"Leah?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"You will be taking your O.W.L.'s in two days."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Taking?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, I am skipping a year. I would only be a fifth year and I would take them then but I can't wait till then if I am already a sixth year." She explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Leah shook her head and they continued to eat. After they had finished Harry went to the library as Leah went back outside.  
  
Harry was looking for a book on Animagus when he caught glumes of Leah outside. He smiled and laughed to himself. She was doing all different kinds of flips outside until she fell in the grass and just looked up at the bright, blue sky.  
  
He just seemed to realize how petty she really was. He loved the sweat and innocent look about her, even though she was a Malfoy. He didn't care anymore; all he cared about was she.  
  
"No! I cannot be getting a crush on her. I've only knew her for a couple days!" he thought.  
  
"Watching Leah?" asked someone.  
  
"Professor." Said Harry returning to look at the books.  
  
"What are we looking for?"  
  
"Nothing." He said a bit to fast.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Snape looking at him with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, just looking."  
  
Snape didn't reply. He looked at the book he had in his hand.  
  
"Animagus: The Practice? Are we planning on becoming one?" he asked.  
  
"Just some reading."  
  
"How much I would love to believe that, I doubt it."  
  
"Fine...I want to learn to be one."  
  
"I am not going to stop you Harry."  
  
Harry turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Can you tell me about Leah?" he asked.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"What is she like?"  
  
"She is sweat, kind, and caring. The only real family she has is Draco like she said before."  
  
"She has to be smart to skip a year."  
  
"She is brilliant."  
  
"Why is she here?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I should tell you."  
  
"She knows about my relatives." Snapped Harry.  
  
That took Snape by surprise by how much he acted like himself. But he seemed to never pay attention to it.  
  
"You're right Harry...Lucius beats her and Draco both."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, always has."  
  
Harry looked away from him and out to Leah.  
  
"If you need help from anything in that book, you can come and see me," said Snape before he turned and left Harry standing.  
  
"Maybe we are alike." He thought.  
  
Leah was sitting down in her common room when a knock came to her side door.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Harry came though and gave her a smile.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to help me with something?"  
  
"What do you need help with?"  
  
"Well, I got this book from the library." He said sitting down beside her.  
  
"That is where you get books from." She said with a smile.  
  
"And, I could use someone else." He said ignoring what she said.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Animagus."  
  
"Really." She said taking the book from him.  
  
"No, it just says right there."  
  
Leah smacked him on the arm and flipped though the book.  
  
"I would love to help but do you think it can wait until I have finished studying for my O.W.L.'s."  
  
"Want help with that?"  
  
"Love some."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
So, for the rest of the night they studied. Harry quizzed her on Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Arithmancy, Herbology, and History of Magic. They were up until two a.m.  
  
"I think that I will call it a night." She said with a yawn.  
  
"You are smart, smarter than Hermione."  
  
"Hermione... she is in your year, Gryffindor, right?"  
  
"Yes, and one of my best friends."  
  
She gave a smile and rolled up her sweatshirt sleeve. Harry got the glumes of the bruise again.  
  
"Leah...I know what Malfoy did to you." He said slowly looking at her.  
  
"Whom...how do you know?" she asked jumping up.  
  
"Severus told me." He said.  
  
Leah looked at him before she ran out of the room. She ran down the hall until someone grabbed her wrist and spun her around to concern green eyes.  
  
"Leah..." started Harry.  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
Leah tried to free herself but Harry tightened his grip on her wrist. That, though, was probably the worse thing for him to do. She saw the wall fade into an image once again.  
  
Harry and herself faded in and she saw him about to slap her until someone grabbed his arm.  
  
"Let go of me. I didn't want you to know." She said after the image faded. She didn't know what it meant but she didn't like it to well.  
  
"And I didn't want you to know about mine." He said sliding his hand into hers.  
  
Leah stopped struggling at the warmth of his hand and the calmness of his voice. She didn't really think about her knowing something about him that he didn't want even his close friends to know about. He squeezed her hand and she looked at him before she slumped her body on to his and cried into his chest. He just stood there and allowed her to cry. He felt like he could cry but he learned that crying wouldn't help him when he was small.  
  
They stayed like that for an hour. In that hour, they both had found their way sitting on the floor. Leah was still in Harry's arms.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.  
  
"There is not much more to say. He has done it ever since I could remember. No matter how much Draco or Sev would try to stop him. Mother wasn't much help. She never stood up for us or came to see if we were all right after he would beat us. Some times she thought that we deserved it and why am I telling you this?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"You trust me?" he hopefully asked.  
  
"I don't know you."  
  
"Well, let change that. I am Harry James Potter. My parents are Lily and James Potter and what is that smile for?" he asked looking down at her.  
  
She couldn't tell him that James wasn't his father. That was for Severus to tell.  
  
"Nothing." She said laying her head in his lap.  
  
"I am fifteen, almost sixteen. I go to Hogwarts and I am a seeker for my house, Gryffindor. For as far back as I can remember my aunt and uncle didn't give a damn about me and worked me like a house-elf and a punching bag. I never told anyone. Thinking back, maybe I should have." He said thoughtfully.  
  
He ran a hand though his hair. He didn't know why he was doing his or why he told her. He hardly ever talked to her the past couple days. But some how he felt comfortable around her. He couldn't explain it though. She didn't care that he was the-boy-who-lived. She just saw Harry.  
  
"I feel sorry for you Harry." She whispered almost a sleep.  
  
"And I for you." He whispered back.  
  
He really was. It was bad that his uncle would but what kind of father would? He looked down and saw that she was asleep. She looked peaceful while she was asleep. Sleeping always seemed the safe way out of everything. For him, though, sleeping was almost as painful as reality.  
  
"Harry?" came a voice.  
  
"Professor!" said Harry.  
  
"How did you two end up like this?" he asked with an eyebrow slightly raised.  
  
"Talking about our lives."  
  
"Should have been interesting."  
  
"Very"  
  
"Why don't you get to bed Harry? Its 3 o'clock in the morning," said Snape.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll take Leah to her room."  
  
"No, I can."  
  
"Alright. I'll go with you."  
  
Harry nodded and slowly picked Leah up. She adjusted to the new position and leaned against him. He carried her to her doorway.  
  
"Um...password?"  
  
"Rose Red."  
  
The picture moved and Harry went though and up to her room. He placed her in the bed and pulled the covers up around her.  
  
"Now, you get to bed." Snape said.  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry said giving him a lopsided smile.  
  
Snape followed Harry out of the room and into Harry's. As Snape watched his son, he could tell that there was something wrong with him by the look in his eyes.  
  
"Harry...are you okay?" asked Snape.  
  
"Yes...no." he said.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Alright Harry, but if you need to talk I am here. Get some rest." Snape said before he left.  
  
Harry couldn't tell him because he really didn't know what was wrong himself. He shook his head and crawled into the bed. He thought that maybe he needed to trust people more. Leah? He already trusted her, by love? He wasn't sure if it was love at first sight; he didn't know if he believed in that. Trusted her because they been though the same things?  
  
Then there was Snape. Did he trust him? Was this really the real him? Did he care about him? Should he trust him? By that he showed him comfort or because he wanted too, or because he had too.  
  
Harry fell asleep as all this question swimming in his head. He didn't realize that someone was watching him. Snape watched Harry sleep but maybe not peacefully. He gave a smile and lean against the doorframe.  
  
He wanted his son to be happy. Not just in the real world but in his thoughts and dreams as well.  
  
"Rose Red" is not mine. It is a Stephen King movie that is awesome! You should watch it if you get a chance.  
  
A/N Please review..... 


	6. World Hates

Disclaimer--- I own nothing about Leah  
  
A/N--- The same as always...Please Review...Love From, Abbie  
  
New Resolutions Chapter Six- World Hates  
  
Leah was sitting in the Great Hall between Harry and Snape on the day she was due to take her O.W.Ls. Harry had stayed up with her to study last night as well.  
  
"Leah, stop worrying. You know everything." Harry said looking at her.  
  
"I can still be nervous, can't I?" she said.  
  
"Leah you'll do fine." Snape said.  
  
"After the tests are over for today, I'm relaxing with Quidditch. Joining me?" she asked Harry.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Wait a minute you two. Check with Poppy before your two go off flying. You might not be able to." Snape said.  
  
"When have I ever listened to what someone has told me?" asked Harry with a smirk.  
  
"Never so if you don't listen, I'll give you both detention until you leave this school in your seventh year." Said Snape.  
  
"You would give a Slytherin detention?" asked Leah.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, doesn't that just bit." She said.  
  
"Welcome to the life of a Gryffindor." Harry said.  
  
Leah laughed as Snape glared at him.  
  
"Leah, are you ready to take your O.W.Ls?" asked Dumbledore from the doorway.  
  
"Yes sir." She replied.  
  
"I'll meet you after you do the first test." Harry said.  
  
"Can you go and see Pomfrey rather or not we can fly?" she said standing up.  
  
"Yeah, see you later." He said.  
  
"Wish me luck! See you later Uncle Sev." Leah said.  
  
"Bye. Good luck!" he said.  
  
Leah walked with Dumbledore up to the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"Miss Malfoy, I take it?" asked a Lady.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Leah said.  
  
"I'm Jade Miller. I'll be giving you your entire tests. I give you three subjects a day. First written then the practical one. We will start today with Charms. Then after lunch I will give you Transfiguration. Then lastly I give you Potions about an hour later. Any questions?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"I'll leave you two. Good luck Miss Malfoy." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sir, could you tell Harry where I am at?" asked Leah.  
  
"Of course." He said and left.  
  
"Now, Miss Malfoy..."  
  
"Call me Leah please." She said looking at her.  
  
"Okay, Leah, call me Jade."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"One more thing. Don't call me ma'am. It makes me fell old." She said with a smile.  
  
"Okay." Leah said with a smile.  
  
"Well, if you will seat down Leah we can begin." Jade said.  
  
Jade laid her test in front of her. She looked straight in her eyes.  
  
Leah started to see something. She was sitting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom beside Harry.  
  
"Welcome. I am your new professor this year, Jade Miller."  
  
The image faded and she saw Jade trying to get her attention.  
  
"Leah?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, just thinking." she said with a smile. She knew who her new professor was going to be.  
  
"Well, you have two hours to finish." Jade said.

00000000000  
  
"Done already?" Jade asked an hour later.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you can stay here if you would like until the next test."  
  
"I'll stay. Harry won't be here until lunch."  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He did a good job on his test. I graded his," Jade said sitting down.  
  
"Can you tell me what he got?" asked Leah.  
  
"No, not really, but I can tell you he did excellent. He did best in Defense and Potions."  
  
"Potions? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"He'll be happy." Leah said.  
  
"So you are skipping a year?" asked Jade.  
  
"Yes. I'll be in my brother's year now."  
  
"Draco, right?"  
  
"Yeah, how do you know?" asked Leah.  
  
"I know your parents."  
  
Leah head shot up at her with a bit a fear in her face.  
  
"I was friends with your mother at school but I disagree completely on how the raised the both of you." Said Jade watching her closely.  
  
Leah became uncomfortable and Jade could tell.  
  
"What are you going to be doing the rest of the summer? I heard that you were staying with Sev." She said.  
  
"Yeah, I am staying here with Harry and Draco. Most likely play quidditch and wait until Draco wakes up." She said wondering why she called Snape Sev. Hardly anyone calls him that.  
  
Jade nodded and looked down at the floor.  
  
"So are you the new Defense professor?" asked Leah.  
  
"How do you know? I only agreed this morning." She said.  
  
"I saw you." She said with a smile.  
  
"Saw?"  
  
"I am a seer."  
  
"You should be good in Divination then." Jade said.  
  
"No, that is why I didn't take it. She is such a fraud."  
  
"That would be why most failed then."  
  
"So are you up to teaching? We have had a new professor each year. The only one that was worth anything was Professor Lupin."  
  
"Sounds jinks." Jade said a bit scared.  
  
"We say it is."  
  
"Oh thanks. That really boosted my confidence."  
  
Leah gave a smile.  
  
"Ready for your test?"  
  
"Changing the subject?" asked Leah.  
  
"Yes, before you talk me out of it."

0000000000  
  
"That should do it. I'll see you after lunch." Said Jade.  
  
"Are you going to go down to the Great Hall?" asked Leah.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You can come with me and Harry."  
  
Jade nodded. The both went out the door and saw Harry waiting for her. He smiled at seeing her.  
  
"Hey Leah." He said.  
  
"Hey. Harry this is Jade Miller."  
  
"Good afternoon ma'am."  
  
"Call me Jade. Ma'am makes me feel old."  
  
"Let's get something to eat. I am starving," said Leah.  
  
They walked down to the Great Hall. Leah liked her new professor. She had light brown hair with a natural blonde highlights, sparkling sea green eyes, and was beautiful all around. She could pass to be in her twenties but if she knew her parents she had to be older. The walked into see Snape and Dumbledore. Snape looked up and smiled at the three of them.  
  
"Hey Leah, Harry, Jade." He said.  
  
"Uncle Sev," said Leah.  
  
"Severus," said Jade.  
  
Snape and Jade keep eye contact for a minute before Jade sat down. Harry and Leah looked at each other before sitting down and eating.  
  
"How did it go this morning?" asked Snape.  
  
"Good, I think." She said.  
  
"I am glad."  
  
"Did you see Pomfrey Harry?" asked Leah.  
  
"Yes and she said yes but would like to give you a check up before you did. Me as well." Harry said.  
  
"Yes, I need to fly."  
  
"Are you trying out for the team?" asked Snape.  
  
"No, girls never make the Slytherin team." She said.  
  
"But you are good."  
  
"Doesn't matter. Where there any girls on the team with you?"  
  
"Yes, actually there was." Jade said.  
  
"You?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, chaser."  
  
"And you did Severus?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, seeker."  
  
"You played together right?" asked Leah.  
  
"Yes, we were in the same year." Snape said.  
  
"Well, are you done Leah? We got more test to do." Jade said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you all later." Leah said.  
  
"I'll meet you after again." Harry said.  
  
"Alright. Give me about five hours. You can read up on you know what." She said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Take notes." She called over her shoulder as she left the hall.  
  
"You've been getting along with Leah I see." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yeah. Being the only two kids here...awake, and been though the same things, you kind of just get along." Harry said.  
  
"Good, I am glad you can get along." He said.  
  
"Is that the only reason?" asked Snape with a smirk.  
  
Harry glared at him. Dumbledore looked between them. Harry was beginning to look like Snape. Maybe a little bit too much.  
  
"I am going to my room. I'll see you later sirs." Harry said.  
  
Snape and Dumbledore nodded as Harry left.  
  
"Severus, can I ask you something?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"What's that?" asked Severus.  
  
"Don't you think that you should tell him?"  
  
"He'll find out."  
  
"It would be better that you tell him."  
  
"I don't want to tell him. I want to earn his trust first as I said before."  
  
"Okay. Telling him of you and Lily might make it easier when he finds out."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Severus, I know you finding out is hard. All you ever wanted was a son. Having a son and not being told is hard. Now, though, you have him. Don't waste more time without him. Even if he doesn't know that you are his father, send time with him. It's the best way to get trust."  
  
Snape just nodded. "I've got Potions to make for start of term."  
  
"Remember what I told you." Dumbledore said.  
  
Snape left the Great Hall with out replying. He walked past Harry's room but stopped. He stared at the door for a moment.  
  
"Lily."  
  
The door opened and he walked in.  
  
"Hello sir." Harry said looking up from his book.  
  
"Harry, I was wondering if you would like to help me?" asked Snape.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Some potions for the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Are you sure you want me to help?"  
  
"Harry, you aren't bad in Potions. I just never gave you a chance." Snape said cautiously.  
  
Harry looked down at the floor.  
  
"Sir, why didn't you. Was it because I was a Gryffindor? James' son?" asked Harry looking up at him.  
  
Snape didn't like the hurt look in his eyes. He couldn't tell him he acted like he did was because he thought that he was James' son and not his own. Even though he knew that it wasn't true now, he couldn't change the past.  
  
"Harry, I can't tell you."  
  
"What is so hard that you can't tell me?" snapped Harry.  
  
"There are things that you don't know and won't understand." Snape said trying to keep his voice calm and cover up his surprised face by how much he was starting to act like himself.  
  
"Why can't you tell me?" asked Harry laying down his book.  
  
"You don't need to know. Not yet at least."  
  
"I HATE that. Everyone is telling me that since I could remember. I am too young or don't think I need to know. Sometimes not telling is worse than telling. Last year not telling me about the Prophecy almost killed Sirius if you didn't stop me from going after him. None of that would have happened if someone would have told me about that damn thing and why he was trying to get me to go there." Harry yelled jumping up.  
  
"Alright, Harry, you want to know, I'll tell you. I acted the way I did because you reminded me of something I lost." Snape said.  
  
Harry didn't want look him in the eyes. He didn't like that Snape. Green eyes meet black ones and kept contact until Harry looked away.  
  
"What do I remind you of?" whispered Harry.  
  
"Lily." Snape said quietly.  
  
Harry's head turned to him. Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out. Millions of things were running though his mind. He watched Snape leave the room. He laid down on the couch, confused.  
  
"What does my mother have to do with anything." He asked him aloud.

000000000  
  
"Well, Leah, you are done." Jade said.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow Jade." Leah said.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
Leah stepped out of the room to find Harry nowhere. She looked around but didn't see him. She walked down to the dungeons, into her room, and though to Harry's.  
  
"There you are. You didn't come up." She said.  
  
"I lost track of time." Harry said not even looking at her.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?"  
  
"Its nothing. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Why do you even care?" shot Harry. His temper was short after his talk with Snape. "You don't give a damn about me."  
  
He looked up to see Leah hurt face. He just realized what he had said. For some reason, he hated seeing her like that.  
  
"Leah..."  
  
"Save it Harry. Why I care? Why I give a damn? I thought we were friends and friends care for each other. I care about you more than a friend would Harry. I have ever since my first year here. I knew that you weren't just the boy-who-lived." Leah said with tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"Leah..."  
  
"I am not done yet. I watched you in the Triwizard Tournament. You were the youngest one in it and won among other things you had to deal with. You didn't know me then but I started to give a damn about you long before you knew me. Not because you were famous but because you were Harry, just Harry and that you've been though all parts of hell. And if you haven't realized it yet, I have a crush on you. So know all the facts before you assume what you don't know." She said with tons of emotion.  
  
She looked up at Harry and met his eyes and got a powerful vision.  
  
"I might give a damn about you but you don't me so why should I even give you time?" she asked standing in the pouring rain.  
  
"Because I do care about you Leah...I love you." Harry said.  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
"If I was lying, would I do this." He said.  
  
She saw him pull her into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Leah opened her eyes to see Harry looking at her. She was leaning against the wall so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"Leah, are you okay?" Harry asked walking toward her.  
  
"Leave me alone Harry. Just leave me alone." She said and went though the door.  
  
"Great, I've done missed up two things all in one day! Does the world just hate me or what?" Harry said as he fell back on the couch.  
  
A/N--- please Review...I love them...


	7. Awaking

Disclaimer--- I own nothing but Leah.  
  
A/N--- I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I am overwhelmed by how much some of you like it. Especially to starangel2106 who has reviewed I think on every chapter!! Thank you sooo much!!! And to, barbarataku, thanks for the suggestions. If you read my bio, you will learn that my stories are based on my life, so barbarataku, its easy to "bare your soul" when you can relate...to some things. Thanks, also, for being so nice in the reviews. I like that a lot!!! You know what else I say so I'm not going to...lets just get to the new chapter....  
  
New Resolutions Chapter Seven- Awaking  
  
The next morning at breakfast it was dead silent. Dumbledore looked between three them. Leah kept giving Harry death glares while Harry was looking at Snape with curiously.  
  
"Tell Jade when she gets here I am with Draco." Leah said to Snape.  
  
Snape took one look at Harry then to Dumbledore and left the Great Hall. Harry watched him leave.  
  
"Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir." Harry said turning around.  
  
"It might not be any of my business but do you want to explain what is going on this morning?" He asked  
  
"I got into a fight with Leah last night and I found out that I remind him of mum."  
  
"Well, Harry, I know the whole story but it's not right for me to tell you but if you want to know I would ask Severus."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Hey...where are Sev and Leah?" asked Jade brightening up the room.  
  
"Snape is in his room and Leah is in the Hospital Wing." Harry said.  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you both later." Jade said and left.  
  
"Bye Headmaster." Harry said and left too.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Leah sat beside Draco's bed in the Hospital Wing with Draco's hand in hers.  
  
"I need you now Draco. I need your advice." Leah said looking at him.  
  
Draco didn't answer her.  
  
"Leah?" asked Jade quickly.  
  
"Hey Jade." She said.  
  
"How's Draco." She asked walking over to her.  
  
"Still out."  
  
"I over heard you needed advice. Want to try me?"  
  
Leah looked at her then nodded.  
  
"Well, yesterday, after I left, Harry wasn't there. I went to see why he didn't show up because we were supposed to go fly. He was fine at first when we started to talk but then he asked me why I gave a damn about him or cared."  
  
"Okay..." Jade said slowly.  
  
"Then I told him I did care and told him plain out that I had a crush on him but that isn't the best or worse of it all."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"I saw us kissing in the rain." Leah said  
  
"Well, that's good isn't it? Since you have a crush and all on him."  
  
"That's just it, I don't know if its good or not." Leah said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If I care about him and he doesn't me, why should I?"  
  
"How do you know that he doesn't care about you?" asked Jade.  
  
"Well...I don't."  
  
"Don't you think that you should find out?"  
  
"That might be the best thing to do but he should have known that I cared about him."  
  
"Maybe, but he seemed to have a bad time from when we left him in the Great Hall till then."  
  
"Maybe I should have thought about how he felt," said Leah.  
  
"Maybe you should have." Jade said.  
  
"Thanks Jade." Leah said with a smile.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Leah turned back to her brother.  
  
"Well, are you ready to finish up your tests?" asked Jade.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Leah got up and gave her brother a kiss on the forehead and started to the door with Jade  
  
"Leah?" came a voice, barely above a whisper.  
  
Leah turned around and froze. Suddenly, a smile came to her face.  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Harry had been pacing outside the door to Snape's study for the past few minutes. He couldn't decide if he should go in or not.  
  
"You're a Gryffindor...where is your courage?" he asked himself.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Wow."  
  
Harry jumped back and saw his Potions Master standing in the doorway. He held onto his heart and got his breath back before he could talk.  
  
"Hello sir." He said.  
  
"Did you want something?" asked Snape trying to keep his smile off of his face.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
Snape looked at him before he moved out of the way and allowed Harry to step in the door. Harry took a seat and watched Snape sit down behind his desk.  
  
"First, I wanted to say I was sorry for yelling at you the yesterday." Harry said.  
  
"There is no need to apologies Harry. You were right but yelling doesn't really get any where."  
  
Harry looked at him for a second before he continued. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Snape nodded and leaned back in his chair. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.  
  
"What was the deal between you and mum?"  
  
Snape closed his eyes. "Not just yet." He thought.  
  
"We were friends at school. No one really knew that we were friends. Her being a muggle-born Gryffindor and me, one of the oldest pureblood families, didn't mix well together. We dated for a while but...it didn't work. Then she went with James." He said leaving bits in the middle out.  
  
"Did you love her?" asked Harry quickly.  
  
"Yes...I still do."  
  
"What was she like?"  
  
"She was amazing, very beautiful, smart, funny, she could light up a room when she walked in without trying." Snape said smiling.  
  
Harry smiled. He could just picture his mother. He, though, felt that Snape was holding something back. He was happy to have been told that much at least.  
  
Harry suddenly closed his eyes. One of his dizzy spells was happening again. He leaned back his the chair, gripping the arms of it.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" asked Snape coming up beside him.  
  
"Yeah, just dizzy again. That's all." He said.  
  
Snape could tell he was changing again. His cheekbones were a bit higher and his hair curled just above his ear and was longer in the back. He wondered how long it would take before he realized it.  
  
He got up and walked over to his cabinet of potions. He handed Harry one of them.  
  
"Thanks." He muttered.  
  
"Anything else you want to know?" asked Snape.  
  
He did but he didn't want to ask. He decided that he was going to figure it out himself.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"So, why was Leah giving you death glares this morning?" asked Snape sitting back down.  
  
"I got in a fight so to speck with her and it was dumb too. I didn't mean anything I yelled at her for." Harry said just realizing most of it for himself.  
  
"It seems that you are just realizing that." Snape said.  
  
"Yeah..." said Harry slowly.  
  
"SEVERUS!" came Jade's voice from the fire as her head appeared.  
  
"Jade? What is wrong?" Snape asked.  
  
"Draco...he's wake." She said.  
  
"What? Thanks." Snape said getting up.  
  
Harry looked at him. He had a feeling inside he wasn't sure why he had, but he felt a bit jealous of Draco because Snape would rush right down there.  
  
"Harry..." began Snape.  
  
"Go, I'll talk to you later." Harry said  
  
Snape smiled and disappeared out the door.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Draco, you are awake." Leah said for the sixth time.  
  
"Leah, you made that very clear." Snape said.  
  
Jade elbowed him in his side. He gave her a smirk and wrapped his arms around Leah. Pomfrey was checking Draco over. Leah just watched with a smile on her face.  
  
"How is he?" asked Snape.  
  
"Better. He's a wake. He isn't leaving this bed for a while though." She said.  
  
"WHAT?" Draco asked sitting up.  
  
"You'll live and you will do what she says." Snape said.  
  
"Yes Uncle Sev." Draco said lying back down.  
  
"I'm glad you are awake Dray." Leah whispered.  
  
"Me too Le Le."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
A/N--- To everyone, I have finished writing this story now but it might take a while to type...25 chapters is a lot if you ask me. I am not going to abandon this story...so if you like it, it's 18 more chapters to come (I think). School is out, here, so I have time to type

Oh yeah, if anyone thinks that Leah and Harry might be moving to fast or that Harry is in 'LOVE' to soon, he's not. This love life thing is based on mine so its not really. This story is based partly on my life anyways right.... Love From, Abbs!!!


	8. Just a Kiss

Declaimer--- I own nothing but Leah  
  
A/N--- Thank you for the reviews. I am glad you like it. My friends told me to post it, and now I see that it might have been a good idea. You know by now what I say at this point so what's the point in saying it? I got comments to some of the reviews...

Fiery Pheonix --- I don't think they are either...though this chapter might change people's mind...

The Vampire Story Hunter --- No one is rewriting this story and if you want to correct the grammar do it while you read hun. I just have the idea down, the grammar not the best or spelling. I haven't allowed Aurora to check it over...

crazyNproud --- Don't cry to hard babe...lol

redlady27--- I really like Jade too... she takes after one of my friends...

starangel2106 ---thank you for being such a great reader...I LOVE your reviews...yes, this story is about my life and a bit of my friends all thrown in together, but mostly mine so it might be interesting. Summer is awesome, I can type pretty fast, and yes, Harry dizziness is from him changing.

Arica, Princess of Rivendell--- am I updating fast enough for ya?  
  
New Resolutions Chapter 8- Just a Kiss  
  
Leah hardly left Draco's side. She loved him and didn't want to leave him. The only time she did leave was to finish her O.W.Ls or when Snape made her.  
  
"Leah, you don't have to stay with me." Draco said.  
  
"I know, but I want to. I've got nothing else to do."  
  
"What about Potter?"  
  
"He's acting like a jerk."  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"Nothing really. I can handle it."  
  
"Leah?" came Snape's voice.  
  
"Right here Uncle Sev." She said.  
  
"Leah Rose, I told you to go get something to eat an hour ago." Snape said.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll be back later Dray." Leah said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Leah walked out the hospital wing and into the Great Hall to find Harry and Jade sitting. Harry looked up at her and gave a smile that she didn't return.  
  
"I should have your results by the time everyone else does Leah." Jade said looking between them.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They ate in silence. Leah wasn't ready to talk to Harry yet. She got up and went toward the door.  
  
"Leah, can we—"started Harry.  
  
"No." she said and left.  
  
"Great." He muttered.  
  
"Problems?" asked Jade.  
  
"I want to tell her I am sorry for yelling at her but she won't listen. I didn't mean anything I said." Harry said.  
  
"She'll come around soon. If she is like her mother and father, or Severus for that matter, she will have to put her self pride aside before she will let herself." Jade said.  
  
"You're probably right. I got other things to worry about right now though." He said standing up.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah...see you later Professor."  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Harry was back in his room looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was longer and began to lay flat. He wondered what was causing it to do so. He thought he might be imaging it but he was beginning to look a bit like Snape.  
  
He shook his head and walked out of his room and into Snape's study.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Snape looked up and gave a small smile.  
  
"Hey Harry. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, it might sound stupid but do you have any pictures from when you were in school?" asked Harry looking for Snap's reaction.  
  
"Actually, I do. Why?"  
  
"Would you mind if I look at them?"  
  
"Sure." Snape said slowly.  
  
Harry watched him walk over to the bookshelf and pull out a black photo album.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Thanks. I'll bring it back in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Take your time."  
  
Harry nodded and left the room. He went back up to his room and sat down on the bed. He heard a roll of thunder from outside, and realized it was pouring down rain. He got comfortable as he began to look through the album.  
  
He saw pictures of Snape with Malfoy, Jade, Narcissa, and a few other Slytherins. There was a couple that he had to look at twice. There was one where Snape look maybe sixteen. He didn't have his trademark curtain like hair. It was cut a lot Sirius's was at that age; it fell in his face in a carefree way. He looked at bit closer and saw that it curled a bit at the bottom. Harry had to admit that it looked better like that then it was now.  
  
"No, it's just a consequence, that's all." He muttered to himself trying to ignore his heart saying other wise.  
  
The next picture he had to look at again was because it was of his mother. She had auburn red hair that was had free flowing curls, bright emerald green eyes, and a charming smile. She was sitting in the library, biting on the end of her quill as she read a book. She didn't seem to realize that the picture was being taken. Others were of Snape and Lily together that he saw a different side of Snape he didn't see often. He knew that Snape did love her.  
  
"Find anything?" asked Snape.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Snape leaning against the doorframe. Harry raised an eyebrow at what he was wearing: pair of dark blue, baggy, jeans, a green polo shirt, and nothing black on anywhere.  
  
"Yes. Can you make copies of this pictures?" asked Harry hiding his smirk.  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
"Could you make a few copies of these?"  
  
"Sure. Just mark the ones that you want and I can when you are finished."  
  
"Okay...you were right."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Mum. She was beautiful." Harry said with a smile.  
  
Snape smiled and nodded.  
  
"I've got to go to the library really quick. I will bring your album to you in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry laid the album down on his bed and headed out the door. As, he got to the door he turned to Snape.  
  
"You know sir, this look isn't bad on you. Maybe if you wore it more, people won't think of you as the dark and scary bat down in the dudgeons." Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"Go." Snape said smiling though.  
  
"Just saying."  
  
Snape gave him a push out the door while laughing a bit. He was a bit confused about everything that was happening but didn't complain.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Harry had got another book on Animgus. He hoped that he would make up with Leah soon so they could continue to read on it. Then the other book he got was one on potions. He was looking for one put not quit sure which.  
  
As he was about to leave, he heard someone a couple of bookshelves over cursing. He walked over and saw Leah sitting at one of the tables.  
  
He couldn't help but smile at seeing her. He finally realized and or accepted his feelings for her. He liked her yes, but it was more. He was beginning to see that he loved her.  
  
He just hoped that he would be able to tell her.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Severus looked at the pictures Harry had marked. Most of them were of his mother but two got him wondering. One was of him at sixteen and the other was of him and Lily together. He was wondering if Harry was realizing that he was changing.  
  
He shook off the thought and laid the pictures in Harry's bed. He had other things to worry with right now and that meant having truce with Black.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Harry watched Leah as she sat and read in her common room. She hadn't realized that he was there yet though he had been there for about an hour. Leah finally got up and saw him.  
  
"Harry, don't do that. You scared me! What do you want anyway?" she asked, going from nice to mean.  
  
"To talk to you." Harry said.  
  
"I think that you have said enough the other night."  
  
"That's what I want to talk about."  
  
"I don't want to hear it."  
  
Leah got up and went out her door. Harry was going to let her go but thought he needed to tell her. He ran after her up the stairs into the Entrance Hall.  
  
"LEAH, wait." He said.  
  
Leah shook her head and went out the wooden doors.  
  
"Damn Leah." Harry said going after her.  
  
"Just let me be Harry." Leah said, now soaking wet.  
  
"No, not until you hear me out." He yelled with his shirt now clinging to his body.  
  
"Why should I?" asked Leah turning around and facing him.  
  
Harry was a little taken back by the look in her eyes. She looked like she had been crying but they also explained what he had doubted before.  
  
"Because everything I said or asking you why you card, I was out of line." He said.  
  
That, though, wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear.  
  
"I might give a damn about you but you don't me so why should I even give you time?"  
  
"Because I do care about you Leah...I love you."  
  
"Don't lie." She said softly.  
  
"If I was lying, would I do this?"  
  
Harry took her by the waist and pulled her to him. He leaned down and gave her a soft, but passionate kiss. Leah slid her hands around his neck. When they pulled apart, Harry looked down at her.  
  
"Think you can forgive me?" he asked still holding her.  
  
"I think I can." She said with a smile.  
  
Her eyes, though, told him. They showed love and it was to him. She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled his lips back down on hers.  
  
When they pulled apart, the kiss still lingered on their lips.  
  
"Come on, let's get inside before we get sick do to standing in the pouring rain." He said.  
  
"We got work to do anyway. We haven't work on anything with animgus for a while."  
  
Harry looked over Leah shoulder. He saw someone move about. The eyes of Lucius Malfoy caught his.  
  
"Come on, let's get busy then." He said taking her hand.  
  
She nodded and they started toward the castle. Harry cased Lucius one more look. It was much like his father's that meant the same. It was the look that said that if he touched Leah he would have another person to deal with.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"I think that is enough, don't you Black?" asked Severus pulling the Cruciatus Curse off of Vernon Dursley.  
  
"I think one more curse will do him." Sirius said raising his wand.  
  
"And if you do, you will be back in Azkaban." Severus hissed grabbing his wrist.  
  
"I am already a fugitive. Why not do something that would be worth going in there?"  
  
"Black!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Not yet!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We wait...let him go through as much pain he put my-Harry through. He doesn't deserve to die fast and pain less like that curse will do."  
  
"Fine...but I think that a couple of more rounds of the Cruciatus Curse will work."  
  
"You do know that Harry might, as in little chance, come back here next summer? What will he do to him then?"  
  
"Let's make it so he can't do anything to him..." said Sirius with a devious smile.  
  
"This, is something that we can actually agree on Black..."  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
A/N--- So what did ya think? Review is the only way I will know...Love From, Abbs!


	9. New Friends bring New Enemy

Declaimer--- I own nothing but Leah

A/N--- Okay, I am SORRY that I have soooo many mistakes. When I am typing, people on IM or the phone distract me. So I just type. Thanks for the reviews. Now I will say I read this chapter over, though, I don't know how good it did. I am trying to be better at all that lovely grammar and spelling stuff. It was never my strong field in English!

Krew---Thanks for the suggestions. I will try to follow them. Are you really a lit teacher? I thought (which isn't good sometimes) that I have explained everything in the chapters so far, or they will be. If not…sorry, you fill in the blanks.

Twin Kats---I do have a beta reader. My best friend Aurora but she has been busy and I am impatient to have her check it. Thanks any ways….

CrazyNproud---Thank You!!!!!!!

starangel2106---Anytime, I will answer questions.

prof. Spider--- You are correct…you are getting a head of me. All those things will be in the story, I am thinking.

The Vampire Story Hunter---Isn't love at first site great!!!!!!!!

New Resolutions Chapter Nine--- New Friends brings New Enemy  
  
Harry and Leah had been reading and working on becoming an animgus for the past couple of weeks. Leah was either with Harry or Draco every hour of the day. Finally, Leah decided to get her brother and Harry at a truce stage.  
  
"Come on Harry!" Leah said pulling him into the Hospital Wing.  
  
"NO!" Harry said trying to go the other way.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! It's time for you to get along with MY brother. If you are going to date me, since you asked me last night, you got to get along with HIM!" she said yelling at him.  
  
"Better do what she says Harry. She has a bad temper and a big enough mouth. I heard you all the way down in the dungeons." Snape said from behind them.  
  
"Thanks for the advice." Harry muttered.  
  
"Shut up Uncle Sev! Harry get your ass in there, NOW!"  
  
Harry finally gave in and went into the wing. Leah pulled him over to her brother's bed.  
  
"Hey Dray." Leah said.  
  
"Hey Le Le, Potter." Draco said.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Now, you two are going to get along." Leah said.  
  
They both groaned at her.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. You both are going to because I can't stand to have my boyfriend and brother hating each. Please get along...for me."  
  
"I'll do anything for you Leah." Harry said.  
  
"Same here." Draco said.  
  
"That is something we have in common." Harry said.  
  
"Now, I am going to leave and come back in an hour. When I get back, you both better be civil. Got it?" asked Leah.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at her as if she was crazy. The look on her face and the tone of her voice, they knew not to argue.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Be back soon." She said flashing an innocent smile at them both before she left.  
  
"We both know that you aren't innocent!" Draco yelled after her. [A/N--- this goes to Aurora!!! She's say I ain't innocent. She knows me to well...lol... Love ya babe!]  
  
"He's right." Snape said.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Do you think that was a good idea?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure."  
  
"Want to fly."  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Neither Draco nor Harry spoke for the first five minutes. Finally, it was Harry who did.  
  
"How are you Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
"Better. Much better."  
  
Harry nodded and just looked at him.  
  
"You know, my sister isn't the only thing we have in common." Draco said.  
  
"I know. Both of your lives haven't been perfect." Harry said.  
  
They looked at each other for a while then Harry stuck out his hand.  
  
"Truce...for Leah?" asked Harry.  
  
Draco looked at him and gave a smile.  
  
"Truces...for everyone." He said shaking it.  
  
Harry nodded and smiled.  
  
"Be good to my sister Po-Harry. She really likes you. Maybe even loves you." Draco said.  
  
"Don't worry Draco. She's great. I would never hurt her. Never." Harry said.  
  
"I'm glad... she deserves the best." He said looking at Harry.  
  
A bit of surprise came over Harry. Draco thought that he was the best for Leah. Draco smirked at him.  
  
"Don't think about it to much." Draco said.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Hey Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"What is it Potter."  
  
"Can Draco get out of here? Maybe get some fresh air?"  
  
Draco looked up at Harry and smiled.  
  
"Please. I need a different view...not that you aren't a...good view." He said putting on one of his charming smiles.  
  
"Yes, you may go. I want you back here in an hour. Got it?" she said pointy.  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Is it just me or are all women the same?" asked Draco getting out of the bed.  
  
"I think they are." Harry said helping him up.  
  
"I heard that." Snapped Leah coming into the room.  
  
"Damn women don't do that!" Draco said.  
  
"Where are you going?" she demanded.  
  
"She said that I could leave!" he said defensively.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"An hour."  
  
"Good, lets not waste time." She said getting on the other side of him to walk.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Come on. You walk slow." Leah said as they walked out of the castle.  
  
"Hey, don't pick on the crippled." Draco said walking by him self.  
  
"They are the easiest to pick on." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Be nice Leah." Harry said walking beside Draco just incase.  
  
"Please." She said doing a back flip.  
  
"Now that is being mean. I can't so that anymore." Draco said.  
  
"I couldn't do it in the first place." Harry said.  
  
"You both will live." She said as she continued to do flips.  
  
"Maybe." The answered together.  
  
Harry shook his head and watched her.  
  
"How does she have so much energy?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"She has had more before. Trust me, I have seen it." He said.  
  
Harry and Draco watched her had she did a flip around one of the corners of the castle but stopped and starred at something on the other side. They could tell that she was scared. They looked at each other before they walked to her. Draco was walking faster than he had before.  
  
"Shit." Harry whispered as he and Draco meet Lucius.  
  
"Father!" Draco said.  
  
"Draco, Leah, you are leaving with me. Now." He said.  
  
"No."  
  
Lucius took a step forward but both Harry and Draco stepped in front of Leah.  
  
"You're not touching her." Harry said.  
  
"Don't be foolish Potter." Malfoy said.  
  
"You're not touching her Father. Not anymore." Draco said walking forward.  
  
"DRACO!" Harry and Leah said together.  
  
"I could kill you." Malfoy hissed.  
  
"I would rather die than Leah."  
  
Malfoy pulled out his wand and muttered a spell that Harry or Leah didn't know. Whatever spell it was, it sent Draco to the ground.  
  
"DRACO!" Leah said going forward but Harry grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"No! He will hurt you." He said.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and disarmed Malfoy.  
  
"What the...?" asked Malfoy.  
  
He looked and saw Harry holding his wand while Harry's was pointed at him.  
  
"You're foolish Potter. Just like Draco." Malfoy said walking toward him.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Then I will have to show you."  
  
But Malfoy stopped when he felt a wand pointing in his back.  
  
"You touch him, I will kill you with out a second thought." Snape said in a dangerous voice that showed he meant it.  
  
"You are protective of the boy Severus." Malfoy said turning to him.  
  
"Accio wand." He said getting Malfoy's wand back from Harry.  
  
"But..." Harry started  
  
"Harry." He said warningly.  
  
Harry fell silent but kept giving Malfoy glares. Malfoy looked between Harry, who had Leah hand in his, and Snape. He gave a smirk and looked at Snape.  
  
"He is looking like you Severus." He whispered so Harry couldn't hear.  
  
"Leave before I make you so you can't." Snape said with his eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"This isn't over yet." He said and moved into the forest.  
  
"Draco?" Leah said going over to him.  
  
Harry followed her and bent down beside him.  
  
"What spell did he use?" Harry asked Snape.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't hear it."  
  
"Why did you let him go?"  
  
"Figure it out Harry."  
  
"Wow." Harry said catching Leah as she fainted.  
  
"Harry take Leah to the Hospital Wing. I'll take Draco. I don't think Poppy will be very happy about this."  
  
"Me either."  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Snape walked into Harry's room that night to find Harry reading on the couch.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hey Sev." Harry said looking up from his book, flashing a smile, then went back to it.  
  
Snape smiled at the name and moved closer to him.  
  
"The Headmaster would like to inform you that Black, Lupin, Granger, and Weasley will be by later this week." Snape said.  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Well, I will let you get back to your book."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I still haven't figured out why you let him leave."  
  
"I wondered if you had got it. How would it look on my part to turn in one of the Dark Lords most loyal servant? I would get punished. I have wanted to kill him so many times but I can't. I would but sometimes you can't do it."  
  
Harry thought about for a little.  
  
"Okay sir. I get it now. How is Draco?"  
  
"He's okay. Awake for the most part. Poppy isn't going to let him leave for a while. He isn't to happy about that if you could imagine." Snape said with a smirk.  
  
"And Leah? I haven't seen her."  
  
"Fine. She woke up and fell back asleep."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"And you?" Snape asked.  
  
"Alright I guess."  
  
"Well, I got work to do. Get some sleep and don't forget that they will be by."  
  
"Night sir.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
A/N---I know that there are mistakes this time...it was typed at -looks at clock- 11:40 at night while IM with my boyfriend. So don't flame me please, not that anyone really does which I am thankful for.  
  
Preview-------- Next Chapter-The Final Proof of Love  
  
Harry kissed her but it didn't last long.  
  
"Come and get me." She whispered in his ear and started toward the castle.  
  
Harry ended up chasing Leah up to his room. She gave the password as he rounded the corner. He made it inside to see her standing against the wall.  
  
"You're slow." She said with a smile catching her breath.  
  
"You got a head start." He said walking toward her.  
  
"Me?" she asked with an innocent smile.  
  
"Yes you." He said pinning her against the wall.

End of Preview-------  
  
Keep reading if you like...Love from, Abbs! =)


	10. The Final Proof of Love

Declaimer--- Own nothing but Leah  
  
A/N--- For anyone that was confused, Leah saw Harry finding out that Snape was his father this year, two years ago. So in other terms...Leah was13 years old when she saw 16 year old Harry find out. Does that make since? I hope so...Any ways...I am trying to post a chapter a day. Try being the key word.  
  
New Resolutions Chapter Ten---The Final Proof of Love  
  
A couple of days had passed since Lucius turned up. Draco wasn't aloud to leave because of the curse, which they still didn't know what it was, and also he wasn't healed to begin with.  
  
"Great, I'm stuck in here now." Draco said finding out the news.  
  
"I'm sure you will live." Harry said with his arms wrapped around Leah.  
  
"I'd hate to see you be here." He shot at him.  
  
"I have. More than once."  
  
"Well, I'm going to sleep since I have nothing else to do. I'll see you both later." He said rolling over.  
  
They both walked out of the Hospital Wing and stopped outside the door.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" asked Leah.  
  
"Want to go up to my room?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure." Leah said suspiciously.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow with a small smile. He took her land and led her to his room.  
  
"Lily."  
  
The picture moved and Harry began to lead her to his bedroom but she had another idea. She began to tickle him from the behind.  
  
"What...hey, stop." He said laughing as she did so.  
  
"Um.... NO!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Harry turned the tables on her as he flipped her over his back and on to the couch.  
  
"HEY!" she said giggling.  
  
He started to tickle her on her sides. She kept giggling as he sat down on the floor beside her.  
  
"Okay, okay." She said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Are you going to stop?" he asked pausing for a moment.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
He gave a smile before he kissed her on the lips. She smiled as he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and crawled beside her.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She pulled his lips back down to hers and he climbed on top of her. He looked down in her eyes with affection. She stared back at him with not only love but also he saw something in them for the first time. His future. While he was thinking, Leah flipped him over.  
  
"Hey." He said being pinned down to the bed.  
  
"What?" she asked deviously.  
  
She kissed him and ran a hand though his hair.  
  
"When did your hair begin to lay flat?" she asked.  
  
"Don't know." He said.  
  
She looked down at him. He lifted his hand to her cheek and rubbed her cheek gently. That though, she wished he didn't. Every time some one touched her and she needed to see something, she would get a vision and this time was no different.  
  
She was standing beside Harry with dark, hooded figures closing in.  
  
"..ah. Leah?"  
  
"Sorry." She said giving him an apology kiss.  
  
Harry flipped her back over and laid her down gently. She smiled at he came on top of her. He slid his hands under his shirt and rested his hands on her stomach but didn't go any further.  
  
That surprised Leah but she relaxed under his warm touch. They both knew what they wanted to do even though they only knew each other for about a month. Harry slowly raised her shirt up her stomach but stopped when a knock came to the door.  
  
Harry quickly got off of her and Leah rolled over and pretended to be a sleep.  
  
"Come in." Harry said.  
  
"Harry...is Leah asleep?" Snape asked coming into the room.  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Well, they are here to see you."  
  
Harry smiled and was out of the room in a flash. Leah sat up and watched him leave.  
  
"Leah? You all right?" asked Snape.  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"I don' think you are."  
  
"You know me to well. I've got to go."  
  
Snape watched her leave with a bit confusion.  
  
0-0-0-0-0 LEAH'S POV  
  
I can't believe him! Just left me there! What does he think he is doing? I am not going to be thrown a side when his friends are around. Let see how he acts when I turn up. See how much he loves me.  
  
END OF LEAH'S POV  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"HARRY!" yelled Hermione giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey Hermione, Ron."  
  
"Hey mate."  
  
"Professor, Sirius."  
  
"Hey kido!" Sirius said had Remus gave a smile.  
  
"What have you been doing Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"No much. Just hanging out with Leah."  
  
"Leah?" asked Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Leah Malfoy?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Why is she here?" asked Sirius.  
  
Harry bit his lower lip. They didn't need to tell them, it was her life.  
  
"My father beat me." Leah said making everyone jump.  
  
"Good to see you again Leah," said Sirius.  
  
"Because of us?" asked Remus.  
  
"You know her?" asked Harry.  
  
"Good to see you again Sirius, without you running for your life. And, yes, Professor but that wasn't the first time." Leah said.  
  
"Oh, funny!" Sirius said.  
  
"Before?" asked Remus. "So that is where that bruise came from."  
  
Leah gave him a small smile. "I'll see you later Harry."  
  
Harry watched her leave but didn't think much of it. He turned to Ron and Hermione and they began talking.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Harry spent a few hours with the four of them. He completely forgot about Leah until he saw her flying.  
  
"Shit." He muttered.  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I think I missed things up with my girlfriend." He said.  
  
"Girlfriend?" asked Ron.  
  
"Leah."  
  
"You are dating Malfoy's sister?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes and Draco's not that bad either."  
  
"When did Malfoy become Draco?" asked Hermione.  
  
"When he understands what you have been though. You two wouldn't understand anything I have gone though. Never mind I don't have time for this. I see you all later."  
  
Harry ran to the quidditch pitch. Leah saw him but didn't stop flying. Harry realized this and summoned him a broom and went up with her.  
  
"Leah!" he said.  
  
"What do you want now? Your friends gone?" she asked.  
  
"Leah, I am sorry."  
  
She shook her head and flew down to the ground.  
  
"I understand that you haven't seen your friends Harry and that you want to spend time with them but is it every time your friends come around, I am going to get thrown to the side. You didn't even introduce me to them. What, I am not good enough for them or what?" she demanded as he came down beside her.  
  
"Leah, you are. You're perfect. I am sorry. You shouldn't be treated like that and I am sorry that I did. Can you forgive me?" he asked taking her hand.  
  
Leah looked at him and gave a small smile.  
  
"I guess I can."  
  
Harry kissed her but it didn't last long.  
  
"Come and get me." She whispered in his ear and started toward the castle.  
  
Harry ended up chasing Leah up to his room. She gave the password as he rounded the corner. He made it inside to see her standing against the wall.  
  
"You're slow." She said with a smile catching her breath.  
  
"You got a head start." He said walking toward her.  
  
"Me?" she asked with an innocent smile.  
  
"Yes you." He said pinning her against the wall.  
  
He bent over and gave her another kiss on the lips. His hands cupped her face as they did so. She looked at him as they pulled apart. Green eyes meet gray and she smiled.  
  
She took his hand off the wall and interlocked her fingers with his and led him up to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him as they walked in. She locked eyes with him as he slowly slid his hands under her shirt and rested his hands on her small waist.  
  
His eyes searched hers for permission to continue...  
  
A/N---Well, we will leave it there. We all know what they are going to do. If you think that it is to soon, it's my story and it fits. And for everyone, who knows this story is based on my life, this chapter never happened to me. Its just an add in! Review please...  
  
Preview--- Chapter 11- Results  
  
Harry turned toward her, paler than normal.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?" asked Leah walking toward him.  
  
"I've been lied to my whole life." He said looking perplexed.  
  
"Harry what are you going on about?"  
  
"You don't understand! My whole life had been a lie!" Harry said hitting the table in front of him, sending the cauldron to the ground.  
  
He turned and looked at her. Leah backed up before the vision she had awhile ago of him about to slap her came true. The look in his eyes sent fear though her that she hadn't felt for a couple of weeks. She backed right into someone.  
  
End of Preview  
  
Like? Keep reading. Love from Abbie =) 


	11. Results

Declaimer---Own nothing but Leah  
  
A/N--- I hope that you like this chapter...finally Harry finds out. Thank you for the reviews. I've made it my goal to have 75 reviews when I am done with all 25 chapters. So please help me reach my goal and review!!!!!!!!  
  
New Resolutions Chapter 11--- Results  
  
Leah and Harry were together a lot after that day. What he said that day about he would never leave her and that's what he planned on doing. Sometimes, though, he would leave when she fell asleep or was in the library she didn't know where he went but he would tell her when he was ready.  
  
She had fallen asleep in Harry's bedroom common room when he quickly made his way out of the room. He went up a couple flights of stairs before he reached the Room of Requirement.  
  
Inside held the potion he had been working on for the past couple weeks. He still wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with the consequence of what it might revile.  
  
The potion would be ready by tomorrow. Only then would he know if he had been lied to his whole life or he was just being paranoid. He added the last of the ingredients he had and gave it one last stir before he would live it for the night to combine all the news ingredients to the odd. On his way out, he bumped into someone.  
  
"Gosh Leah don't do that, you're about to give me a heart attach," said Harry.  
  
"Sorry, what are you doing?" asked Leah eyeing him.  
  
"Nothing." He said with a warm smile.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Come on, let's go play some quidditch."  
  
"Why are you changing the subject?"  
  
"Because I have the right to."  
  
"Not with me you don't."  
  
"I'll tell you later. I promise, not just now."  
  
"Alright but I better find out later."  
  
"You will."  
  
"Okay, let's go play Quidditch."  
  
0-0-0-0-0  
  
Harry and Leah only come inside when it got too dark to each other. They stepped into the Great Hall to see most of the professors were gone but only five were sitting.  
  
"Well, you two finally decided to come inside?" asked Snape.  
  
"Yeah, we decided it's to dark to play." Leah said.  
  
"It was dark an hour ago." Snape said.  
  
"I am half blind any ways so it doesn't matter but I can see better with out my glass now." Harry said sitting down.  
  
"Really? Let me see them." Snape said.  
  
Harry slowly took off his glasses and gave them to him. Snape said a simple spell and handed them back.  
  
"Try this now. They should go with you eyes now."  
  
"Thanks that is better. Its weird I can see better than I ever had."  
  
"I bet I know why," muttered Leah.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, nothing." She said with a smile.  
  
"Sure." Harry said.  
  
"You two sound like an old married couple, you know that?" asked Jade laughing at them two.  
  
"We aren't married!"  
  
"We aren't old!"  
  
Severus and Jade laughed at the two of them.  
  
"Right.... Oh, here are O.W.Ls results along with your Hogwarts letter." Jade said handing them envelopes.  
  
They looked at each other before they opened them. Harry looked down at them.  
  
"Yes! 10!" he said with a smile.  
  
"What did you get in Potions?" asked Snape.  
  
"An O." he said looking up at him with a smile.  
  
"Congratulations Harry." He said.  
  
"Thanks Sev. How many did you get Leah?" asked Harry turning to her, missing Snape's smile at the name once again.  
  
"12! I got 12! I GOT 12!" she said still a bit unbelievable. "E and O in everything."  
  
"That is great Leah." Harry said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"That is really good, both of you. I am proud." Snape said.  
  
Both Leah's and Harry's eyes lit up with that statement. Harry didn't know why he cared that Snape was proud of him. As for Leah, Snape was the one who was ever proud of her, except her brother. Her parents never where.  
  
"What did you not pass?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Divination and Astronomy." Harry said.  
  
"Well, considering Trelawney is a fraud so that is understandable and so is what happen while you took your Astronomy one." Leah said.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me Leah." McGonagall said.  
  
"Oh, sorry Professor."  
  
McGonagall just gave her a smile.  
  
"So you both can pick your classes for the new term. You may take Draco's to him as well." Snape said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
They both ate before the hurried off to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Hey Draco." Harry said stepping into the wing.  
  
"Hey. What are you two doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I got your O.W.Ls back." Leah said handing him the envelope.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"How many did you get?" asked Harry.  
  
"10."  
  
"That's good, isn't it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. How many did you two get?"  
  
"10."  
  
"12."  
  
"That's good. So decided what classes yet?" asked Draco.  
  
"I am not sure."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"What are you two doing here so late. I want both of you OUT!" Pomfrey said.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Night Dray."  
  
Harry and Leah left and went down to the dungeons.  
  
"Coming over?" asked Harry standing in the doorway between their rooms.  
  
"Yeah. You can help me with my classes. Just let me change."  
  
"Can I come?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Um...No, not this time. Maybe tonight." She said with a smirk that left him curious.  
  
Harry went up to his room and changed also. He was about to come out to the room when someone scared him.  
  
"Dobby? What the bloody hell? Don't do that."  
  
"Dobby sorry sir but Dobby has what Harry Potter asked." Dobby said.  
  
"You got it?" asked Harry amazed.  
  
"Yes, sir." Dobby said handing him a tube with a drop of red liquid.  
  
"Thank you Dobby." Harry said.  
  
Dobby nodded and disappeared. Harry had asked Dobby if he could get a drop of Snape's blood that he needed for the potion. He was surprised that Dobby had got it.  
  
Harry walked out of found Leah sitting on the couch. He stared at her for a moment. She had a pair pink silk, short, shorts with a tank top that was form fitting. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail. She beautiful was all he could think of when he saw her.  
  
"Hey." She said looking up.  
  
Harry smiled and walked over to her and sat behind her.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yup. I think I am going to take the classes I need to be a healer." She said.  
  
"A healer?"  
  
"Yeah, and you?"  
  
"Auror."  
  
"Well, you got the grades to."  
  
"So do you."  
  
"True."  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her and she looked up at him. Not good again because she got another vision but this one frightened her.  
  
"You don't understand! My whole life had been a lie!" Harry said hitting the table in front of him, sending the cauldron to the ground.  
  
It wasn't him knocking the cauldron over that made her frightened. It was the look in his eyes. I t was much like Snape's when he was royally pissed at her father.  
  
"LEAH!"  
  
"What, oh sorry Harry." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Are you ever going to tell me why you have a blank look on your face sometimes?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you see, I am Seer."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I knew that you were going to kiss me when you did the first time but I didn't realize it was at that moment until after it happened."  
  
"So, what did you see this time?"  
  
She looked up at him. He narrowed his eyes at her but she gave him a smile.  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The rest of the night they finished making their schedules. Soon after, Leah fell asleep in Harry's arms. She didn't feel him move later on that night.  
  
0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Hey Uncle Sev, have you seen Harry?" asked Leah at lunch the next day.  
  
"No, I though he was with you."  
  
"I fell asleep with him last night but when I got up this morning he wasn't there. I haven't seen him all day either."  
  
"Have you seen him Jade?" asked Snape.  
  
"No, I haven't. I usually have already now that you mentioned it." She said.  
  
"I'm sure he will turn up soon." Snape said to her.  
  
"Sev, I am worried about him. He wouldn't disappear without telling me. He has before but he had returned by now."  
  
"Okay, I will help you look for him." Snape said.  
  
"I will too." Jade said.  
  
The three of them spread out and searched the castle. After an hour with no luck, they meet in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Did you find him?" asked Leah.  
  
"No, either of you?" asked Jade.  
  
"No." Leah and Snape said together.  
  
"We've searched the whole castle." Jade said.  
  
"He wouldn't have left." Leah said.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you." Snape said.  
  
"Wait a minute..." said Leah.  
  
She remembered running into him outside that room. She looked up at them before she took off up the stairs soon was followed by Jade and Snape.  
  
She walked pass the door but didn't see it. She thought about how she needed to find Harry and when she turned to it again, she saw the door. She didn't have time to ponder on what happen as she opened the door. She saw Harry backing up into the wall, away from a cauldron.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
A FEW MINUTE EALIER 0-0  
  
Harry added his own blood into the potion. He held Snape's in his hand, thinking if he should add it.  
  
If he added it and the potion turned red it would mean Snape was his father. If it turned black, he wasn't. He slowly dropped the blood into the potion. He looked down, forgetting how to breathe.  
  
Harry took in a sharp breath of air as he looked into the potion.  
  
It was red.  
  
He heard the door open as he backed away from the cauldron. He wanted to get as far away from it as he could.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
BACK TO PRESENT 0-0  
  
Harry turned toward her, paler than normal.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?" asked Leah walking toward him.  
  
"I've been lied to my whole life." He said looking perplexed.  
  
"Harry, what are you going on about?"  
  
"You don't understand! My whole life had been a lie!" Harry said hitting the table in front of him, sending the cauldron to the ground.  
  
He turned and looked at her. Leah backed up before the vision she had awhile ago of him about to slap her came true. The look in his eyes sent fear though her that she hadn't felt for a couple of weeks. She backed right into someone.  
  
"Harry!" Snape said not liking the look in his eyes as he and Jade stepped into the room.  
  
Leah looked at Harry while Snape grabbed her and pulled her to Jade.  
  
"Jade, take Leah and go. I've got a feeling this has to do with me." Snape said.  
  
"No, I don't want to leave him like this." Leah said.  
  
"Leah go. Harry might do something he would regret and I don't want it to happen to you." Snape said.  
  
Leah looked at Harry. He still had the look in his eyes that frightened her. She nodded and left with Jade.  
  
"Harry?" asked Snape closing the door.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were my...my father?"  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"No, I don't want to hear it." He said stalking past Snape but Snape grabbed his wrist and turned him around.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere like that." Snape said not knowing what he was capable of.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he said trying to pull his arm away with no success.  
  
"I just found out before you came here, to Hogwarts." Snape said keeping his voice calm.  
  
"That was almost two months ago!" Harry yelled with his green eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Harry, you need to calm down." Snape said tightening his grip on Harry wrist.  
  
"Why should I? How would you feel if you have been told your whole life that your father was dead and then you find out that he wasn't your father. And, then, your real father has been around for six years and had hated you!" Harry yelled.  
  
"For one Harry, I've never hated you." Snape said with his voice raising for the first time.  
  
"You sure did act like it." Harry snapped.  
  
"You want to know the whole truth why I did?" Snape asked facing him. "Because I thought that you were James' son and not mine."  
  
Harry slowly lost all of his fire and he stopped trying to get away. He closed his eyes before he looked down.  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"You have no reason to apologize."  
  
"Its going to take me a while to get use to it." Harry said looking up at him.  
  
"Understandable but just know, nothing has changed." Snape said.  
  
Harry nodded. "I better go find Leah. I think I scared her."  
  
"Yes, I think that you should."  
  
Harry looked around at the potion all on the floor.  
  
"I got it. Go." Snape said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
0-0-0-0-0  
  
Harry walked into her room and found her sitting on the couch.  
  
"Leah?"  
  
"Harry!" she said filching back.  
  
"Please don't back away from me. I wouldn't hurt you." He said sitting down beside her.  
  
"You scared me Harry." She said not getting close to him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was surprised to find out that Snape is my father."  
  
She looked up at him. Ever inch of his face showed that he was sorry for what he had done. She slowly moved toward him/  
  
"Please never look at me like that again." She said.  
  
"I can't promise because I don't want to break it. But, I'll try." He said.  
  
Leah nodded and went into his arms, baring her head in his chest.  
  
"So, what do you think of Sev being you father?" she asked.  
  
"It's going to take a lot of time to get use to it. I always wanted a family and now I have a father." He said resting his chin on her head.  
  
"We both should be getting some sleep. I think that we need it." Leah said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, as always."  
  
She gave him a push. "I was going to stay but now I don't know."  
  
Harry picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. She gave little giggles as he laid her down. He told her that he was going to take a quick shower. She changed into one of Harry's tee shirts and crawled under is covers.  
  
Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He was a Snape. Why didn't that sound weird? He didn't know but he was glad that he had someone he could talk to about his problems and she won't care.  
  
He walked out and saw her looking at him. He could see her body perfectly now, as the sheet was wrapped around her body.  
  
"You're beautiful, you know that." He said walking over to her.  
  
"Please." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"If you weren't beautiful, then I don't know what to call you." He said lying on the bed with her.  
  
Harry could see her blush as she shifted into his arms.  
  
"I love you." She said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He ran a hand down her side and got giggles from her.  
  
"Thanks for being here when I need you Leah."  
  
"I will always be here for you." She said right before she fell asleep.  
  
Harry stared up at the ceiling. He seemed to be doing a lot of thinking these days.  
  
"I'm a Snape. Severus Snape's son." He said out loud to him self, thinking he added, "Bloody hell! Why does everything happen to me!"  
  
Once again Harry feel asleep with the knowledge that his father was watching him. He smiled at hearing his son say that he was a Snape. He felt a sudden burst of pride from what his son had said. He walked over and covered Leah and Harry with a blanket.  
  
He gave each of them a kiss on the forehead and muttered, "Night Leah, night Son.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
A/N---So, what did ya think? I won't be able to post anymore chapters this weekend. I am off to the Outer Banks (beach) for the weekend and I will be back Monday. So, I hopefully will have a chapter posted by Tuesday or Wednesday.  
  
Preview---Chapter 12- New Term Begins  
  
He didn't need to wake him up though as he removed the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Harry?" Snape's sleepily voice came.  
  
"Professor!" Harry said jumping back.  
  
"What could you possible want at...two in the morning." Snape said glancing at the clock.  
  
"I got a letter from Mum."  
  
Snape sat up looking wide a wake now.  
  
"Let's talk in the common room."  
  
---End of Preview---  
  
Like? Review and more will come!!! Love from, Abbs =) 


	12. New Term Begins

Declaimer--- Own nothing but Leah.  
  
A/N---Guess what...I am back from the beach with a little tan and got burnt too. But, oh well. Thanks for the reviews while I was gone!! Tell me, am I getting better at the mistakes because I AM TRYING!!! Hope that I am doing a good job. Well, enough of me babbling...get to the new chapter.  
  
New Resolutions Chapter 12- New Term Begins  
  
The week before term was to begin Harry and Leah still needed to get their school supplies. Dumbledore, though, wasn't allowing them to go because of the death eater raids that have been happening more often now. Snape and Jade decided to go and get their things for them.  
  
Harry and Leah hadn't talked about what had happen that night when he found out. She would find him sitting out by the lake or in a corner of the library, just sitting and thinking. Harry was surprised that Snape was his father and was surprised by how well he took it himself but then again Snape had been like his father for the past few weeks, right? Or that is how he felt.  
  
They hadn't been allowed to leave the castle and finally the day before term began Harry decided it was time to leave.  
  
"Hey Leah?" he said looking down at her in his arms.  
  
"Hey what?" she said looking up from the book they were reading.  
  
"What do you say about getting out of Hogwarts for a while?"  
  
"We aren't supposed to leave Harry."  
  
"When do I ever do what I am told?"  
  
"Never, so what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Hogsmeade."  
  
"How are we going to get out of the castle with out someone seeing? All the professors are back."  
  
"Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map." He said with a smirk.  
  
"The what?" she asked.  
  
Harry moved Leah out of his lap as he stood up from the chair they had been sitting in, in Harry's room. He went up to his bedroom and soon came back out with-  
  
"A pieces of parchment?" asked Leah.  
  
"Don't doubt me just yet." He said as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"What are you going to do? Hex me now?"  
  
"I solemnity swear I am up to no good." He said tapping the parchment with the tip of his wand.  
  
The map appeared and Leah looked stunned.  
  
"That...is bloody brilliant!" she said.  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
"How did you get it?"  
  
"Fred and George."  
  
"They made it?"  
  
"No...Prongs, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Moony did."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Prongs James, Sirius is Padfoot, Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, and Professor Lupin is Moony. They made it while here, at Hogwarts."  
  
"So, you and the twins owe them a lot?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"Lets get out of here." She said going toward the door.  
  
When she knew she wouldn't get caught or in trouble, she was up for anything and that is one reason why Harry loved her.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
They didn't return until one in the morning. They fell asleep in Harry's room only to be woken up by Snape's demanding voice a few hours later.  
  
"UP! You two need to put your things in Gryffindor and Slytherin dormitories." He said.  
  
"Term does start today, doesn't it?" asked Leah.  
  
"Yes. Now, today, you two will have to stay out of the way from the professors. All of us will be busy and don't want to have to baby sit two teenagers. Also, stay out of trouble. I know that is hard but please try." Snape said.  
  
"Yes sir." They said.  
  
Snape looked at them and before he walked out the door he turned and said. "You better remember to close that map when you are done with it, though I didn't see it again. And, no more trips to Hogsmeade or you both will have detention for a VERY long time."  
  
"Great...just what I need. Detention threats and term hasn't even started officially." Harry muttered. "And how in hell did he know we left?"  
  
"He probably was up and heard you when your toe ran into the wall last night, going and coming back!"  
  
"Wasn't my fault...the wall moved on me."  
  
"Only the stairs do that babe."  
  
They both looked at each other and began to laugh.  
  
"Come on, help me with my things."  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
"Another year at Hogwarts begins. I shouldn't have to tell you this year that you will have to be on your guard more. Anyone disobeying the rules this year will be punished even more. Now, on a happier note, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Miller."  
  
Everyone gave a polite clap as Dumbledore paused. Jade gave a smile and looked around the room meeting Harry and Leah eyes.  
  
"Classes started tomorrow, so get a good nights sleep." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry walked out of the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione and meet Leah in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Hey Leah." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione."  
  
"Hi...Leah." Hermione said.  
  
"You don't know me yet so don't judge me by my last name." Leah said looking at her.  
  
Hermione just stared at her before she smiled.  
  
"Then, I'll have to get to know you." She said.  
  
Leah couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Le Le, come on!" yelled Pansy.  
  
"Coming Pans. Night guys. See you tomorrow Harry." Leah said giving him a quick kiss before she left.  
  
"You really should get to know her. She's great." Harry said as they began to walk.  
  
"If you trust her and like her then she can't be that bad, right Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
"She is still a Malfoy." He said.  
  
"So is Draco and he isn't bad either. That is, once you get to know him." Harry said.  
  
"Once you get passed the spoiled brat part of him, you mean."  
  
Harry stopped walking and turned to him. Ron and Hermione both stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Don't ever say that about him. You don't know what he went through." He said.  
  
Hermione looked at him before realization came on to her face.  
  
"I get it now. Why you get along with the both of them. Malfoy went through the same thing as his sister and what you did." She said.  
  
Ron paled a bit. He, obviously, didn't get the connection as fast as Hermione did.  
  
"Sorry mate." He said.  
  
"Just, don't think you know someone until you truly do."  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
"He said if I ever needed to talk that he would be there." Harry said in a whisper as he sat at the edge of his bed back in Gryffindor Tower.  
  
He sat there for a few more minutes before he finally got up and grabbed the Invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map and descended the stairs, all the way down to the dungeons.  
  
"Venom." He whispered.  
  
The portrait moved and Harry stepped into Snape's common room. He was thankful now that Snape had told Leah, Draco, and him the password to him room. He slowly opened the door to the bedroom and got second thoughts as he saw Snape sleeping. But, then again, he needed to know just much of a father he would have been or is welling to be.  
  
He didn't need to wake him up though as he removed the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Harry?" Snape's sleepily voice came.  
  
"Professor!" Harry said jumping back.  
  
"What could you possible want at...two in the morning." Snape said glancing at the clock.  
  
"I got a letter from Mum."  
  
Snape sat up looking wide a wake now.  
  
"Let's talk in the common room."  
  
Harry nodded and followed Snape out the door.  
  
"Sit down. You want anything? Tea?" asked Snape.  
  
"No sir."  
  
Snape nodded and sat across from him. "So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Mum explained the deal between you two but I want to hear it from you and your point of view." He said leaning back in the over stuffed armchair.  
  
Snape took a deep breath before he began.  
  
"I was a spy, just as I am now. I couldn't give it up. Lily was never really satisfied by the idea but she couldn't help but to admit it was better than actually being a death eater. Everything was fine for a while. We moved in together, mind you she didn't find out until after we did that I was a spy, when we left school and was engaged. Then, out of nowhere, she asked me to stop spying. I couldn't and I told her that. Then she left, with a reason I never knew about until I got her letter as well.  
  
"The reason why she left was because it was mandatory that death eaters would bring in their children to be promised to him once they got older. Lily didn't want that to happen to you. I understand now why she left. She never told me about you."  
  
"If you did know about me would you have stopped?" asked Harry looking at him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
It was simple answer but it meant so much to Harry. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.  
  
"She said that there are charms on me and that they will be off by Christmas. Is that why I've been having those dizzy spells and what about when they wear off? I've got a feeling that I will be looking like you. People will begin to wonder." Harry said.  
  
"I believe that is responsible for your dizzy spells. If you pay attention after them, little things have changed. As to when the charms where off, we will deal with that when it gets closer to Christmas." Snape replied.  
  
"Can I ask you two things?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Harry looked a little scared to ask the first question. He had to look away before he spoke.  
  
"Are you welling got be my father now? It doesn't matter really now, but when I change are you going to pretend that I don't exist to continue to spy?"  
  
"Harry, I am your father and I plan on being it. Now, then, all the time. Though, until it becomes public, I can't do much outside of us being alone, in class even more so. But, yes Harry, I am welling to do whatever it takes to be the father that you should have had all along." Snape said looking at him.  
  
"Not like people would really believe it now, right? I still look like James and everyone thinks that you wish me dead." Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"And that is something I plan to keep up. Just remember, I don't mean anything by it." Snape said.  
  
"Right. Now, my last question is, do you have some dreamless sleep potion?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes...are you still having nightmares?" he asked.  
  
"They aren't as bad now."  
  
Snape got up and walked over to a cabinet. He pulled out a veil and handed into Harry.  
  
"There you go. I'll get you some to take with you."  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
Snape walked into his lab and stopped for a moment. His son may know that he was his father but he still didn't recognize him as it yet. He hoped that would soon change. He shook off the thought and grabbed a couple of doses.  
  
"Make sure you don't take it..."  
  
Snape stopped talking at the site of Harry. He was asleep in the chair, in what looked like a very uncomfortable position.  
  
Snape walked over to him and gently lifted him into his arms. He was still very light but had gained some weight finally. He knew that he couldn't wake him because he would never make it to the tower. He placed Harry on the couch and summoned a blanket and pillow from his bedroom.  
  
"Night son." He said pulling the blanket up around his neck.  
  
As Snape watched him sleep, he finally realized something. Over the past couple months, he not only accepted Harry as his son but also he loved him. Loved him as if he had been his father for the past sixteen years. That, though, could be used against him later on.  
  
He fell asleep in a chair while watching his son.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
"Come on Harry, time to get up." Snape said shaking him.  
  
"...um..."  
  
"Harry, you need to get ready for class."  
  
"Which one is it?" he asked pulling his blanket up over his head.  
  
"Mine."  
  
He pulled the cover off of him as if it had caught fire. He looked at Snape and realized where he was.  
  
"You wouldn't let me be late?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine...can I still get breakfast?"  
  
"You and your stomach. And yes, you do have time unless you don't get your ass up."  
  
"Okay, okay, I am moving. Don't get your knickers in a twist." He said with a smirk.  
  
"GO!"  
  
Harry gave a smile and pulled his invisibility cloak over him and left the room thinking what a weird relationship they had.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
"Harry, you look awful. Did you get any sleep late night?" asked Leah walking to Potions.  
  
"Yeah, you were gone early this morning." Ron said.  
  
"I had to see someone."  
  
"Who did you have to see that early?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No one that special." Harry said with a shy smile to Leah.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?"  
  
They all turned around and meet Snape towering over them. Harry gave a small smile.  
  
"Um...I am off to Herbology." Ron said and left in quite a hurry.  
  
"Morning Professor Snape." Leah said in a very cheerful and annoying voice for that early in the morning.  
  
"Miss Malfoy."  
  
"We will be going in the classroom...now." Harry said looking at him.  
  
"I would be doing that." Snape said in a cold voice.  
  
Harry frowned a little at his tone of voice but remember their conversation the night before.  
  
The three of them walked in the classroom and took their seats.  
  
"Today we will be going reviewing things you have learned from the past five years, if anything. Miss Malfoy, if you feel that you don't know some of the things, see me after class." Snape said.  
  
"I'm sure that I will be fine sir." She said with a smile.  
  
"We'll see." He muttered.  
  
Leah raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. She knew exactly what he was doing. Being him self.  
  
"Mister Thomas, what are the ingredients for a Shrieking potion?" snapped Snape suddenly.  
  
"Chopped daisy roots, skinned shrivelfig, sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen, and a dash of leech juice." Dean said after a little hesitation.  
  
"Correct, though you shouldn't hesitate. Miss Malfoy, what are is the most important ingredient in Draft of Peace?"  
  
"Essence of hellebore." She said without the sliest hesitation.  
  
"Very good. Mister Potter, what would I get if I have asphodel in an infusion of wormwood?" he asked with a slit smirk.  
  
"Draught of the Living Death." Harry said.  
  
Snape gave a small nod.  
  
"Correct."  
  
It went like that for about ten more minutes until they started a new potion, Confusing Concoction.  
  
"Copy the notes from the board." Snapped Snape hatefully.  
  
Harry and Leah looked at each other and gave a smile. They both liked him as the caring Snape then the cold-hearted bastard in front of them.  
  
The class ended at lunch. Harry, Leah, and Hermione all sat down at Gryffindor table beside Ron, who was already eating.  
  
"Hz wov povts?" he asked with food coming out of his mouth.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Hermione looking a bit disgusted.  
  
"Potions was okay Ron." Leah said getting some food.  
  
Ron nodded and continued to eat.  
  
"How did you know what he was saying?" asked Harry a bit amazed.  
  
"When you grow up with Draco, you learn rather fast." She said.  
  
They all smiled at her.  
  
"We have Defense next with Professor Miller." Hermione said.  
  
"Think she is up to it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Jade is. She put up with me and Leah for the whole summer." Harry said.  
  
"Jade?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Professor Miller. We called her by her first name the whole summer. I bet she will tell you to do the same." Leah said.  
  
"Well, I just hope that she is a good professor. We need one." Hermione said.  
  
They all nodded. It was true.  
  
"Come on, we better go." Harry said.  
  
They all got up and walked up to the classroom to find every house in there.  
  
"Why are all the houses in here?" asked Ron.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"If you all would take your seats, we can begin." Jade said from her desk.  
  
Everyone obeyed and took their seats.  
  
"Welcome. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor-Jade Miller. Please don't call me professor. Call me Jade unless another professor is in here, then it is Professor Miller. I have learned that last year you didn't learn what you should have. So, we will go back and learn defensive spells to begin with.  
  
"Now, I have all four houses together in one class because you all have to learn to get along. Once you leave Hogwarts in two years, there isn't going to be four different houses. You all will be together and if Voldemort is to be taken down, bickering between yourselves will only back it easier for him to gain even more control. So it all together or we won't get anywhere."  
  
"Right you are." One of the Ravenclaws said.  
  
Some laughed and other agreed at the comment.  
  
"I have also learned that not everyone in here is behind at all. Now, very one in DA I would like you to help everyone else get caught up." Jade said with a glance to Harry.  
  
A collective of nods went around the room. Some looked at her as if she was crazy. Harry gave her a smirk, much like his fathers. For the rest of the class they learned the new defensive spells and what they will do.  
  
They year began normal but Harry had learned that he couldn't have anything normal and this wasn't any different.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
A/N---There we go. Another chapter done!!!! Thanks for the reviews while I was gone. I enjoy reading them...  
  
Preview Chapter 13- New Things  
  
"What is the big rush to tell me?" asked Leah.  
  
"Snape's my father." Harry said.  
  
"Yes Harry, he is." She said slowly.  
  
"I mean, I think that I see him as that now." Harry said.  
  
"Really? That's great Harry." She said giving him a hug.  
  
"I should feel that way...right?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
End of Preview  
  
Like? Keep reading!!! Love From, Abbs =) 


	13. New Things

Disclaimer--- I own nothing but Leah

A/N---Well, here I am again. Thank you for the reviews. I am getting close to my goal of 70!! So help me by reviewing...

New Resolutions Chapter 13- New Things  
  
The next week went by petty fast. Harry got his band off of Quidditch, one reason because he was to be the new caption. He figured out that taking all advance classes had much more homework to deal with.  
  
The new week brought some good news too, though. Harry and Leah were in the library sitting with Ron and Hermione going over their homework when Snape come up behind them.  
  
"Miss Malfoy." His silky voice came.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" she asked turning around.  
  
"I thought that you would like to know that your brother is about to leave the Hosp-" but Snape never finished his sentence before both Leah and Harry jumped up.  
  
"Thanks Sev." Leah said.  
  
Hermione and Ron watched them hurry out of the library and down to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"DRAY!" Leah yelled as she stepped into the wing.  
  
"Miss Malfoy, keep your voice down." Pomfrey snapped.  
  
"Sorry ma'am."  
  
"It is true, you get to leave?" asked Harry as Draco stood up.  
  
"Yes, finally, but I have to come back once a week." He said.  
  
"At least you get to leave." Leah said.  
  
"True."  
  
"Miss Malfoy, I am trusting you to watch over your brother. Make sure he doesn't do anything to stressful." Pomfrey said.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Hey, I have something I need to do right now. Are you going to stay with Draco?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, where do you have to go?" asked Leah.  
  
"I have to see Snape. I'll see you both later."  
  
Harry left and headed down to the dungeons. He and Leah had almost finished the Animagus process but they both couldn't get the last part. Only Snape knew that they were trying to become one. He walked into Snape's classroom.  
  
"Profes-"  
  
But he stopped at the site of students turning and looking at him. Snape wheeled around and looked at him for a second.  
  
"You're early Potter. They things are in my office. Get busy and try not to break anything. I'll be there in a couple minutes to make sure you haven't." Snape said.  
  
Harry looked at him confused but understood when Snape slipped him a small wink.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Harry went into his office and took a seat in Snape's chair to wait. He didn't have to wait long before Snape came in.  
  
"Great timing Harry. So, what was it that you wanted?" asked Snape.  
  
"Help. Remember that me and Leah are becoming Animagus, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, we have got all the way until the end. The last step."  
  
"The actual becoming it, correct?"  
  
"Yes. I was wondering if you could help."  
  
"I think I can and I think I know what you are doing wrong. I had trouble with this part my self. Now what-"  
  
"Wait! You said you had trouble. Are you one?" asked Harry looking at Snape surprised.  
  
Snape gave a smile before he turned into a black panther.  
  
"Whoa." Harry breathed.  
  
Snape changed back.  
  
"The Marauders weren't the only ones that learn at school. Your mother and I did too."  
  
"What was my mother's form?"  
  
"A cat."  
  
Harry nodded. "So, how did you do that?"  
  
"Alright. You found out what form you are correct?"  
  
"Yes. A wolf."  
  
"Color?"  
  
"Black."  
  
"Alright. Close your eyes and picture a black wolf in your mind. Make sure that you can see it very clearly. Got it yet?" asked Snape.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, now say the incantation nice and slow in your mind, while picturing the animal, mind you."  
  
Snape watched his son turned into a black wolf. Harry began to chase his tail as Snape laughed at him.  
  
"Now Harry...Harry, HARRY."  
  
Finally, the wolf turned to him.  
  
"Thank you. Now, to turn back, do the opposite." Snape said.  
  
He gave a howl in response and Harry turned back into him self.  
  
"That is...wicked." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Later on, your body will be use to changing and you don't have to picture the animal anymore." Snape said.  
  
"Okay. I got something to do." Harry said going to the door but stopped. "Thanks Sev." He said and left.  
  
Snape smiled and went to grading papers.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
"Hermione, Ron. I need your help." Harry said back in the library.  
  
"For what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Do you remember all the members of DA?"  
  
"Yes, why?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Tell them to meet in the Room of Requirement tonight at seven. See if they will come."  
  
"Alright." Ron said.  
  
"But tell them that if they can't learn to trust a Slytherin then don't come. Tell them I trust them though." Harry said.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at him for a moment then nodded. The all went their different ways.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
"Leah." Harry said catching up with Leah and Draco about to enter Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"I need yours and Draco help. Remember Jade mention something about DA? Well, I am starting it again. I could use some new members, Slytherin members." He said. "Are you in?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"You trust me enough?" he asked.  
  
"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked." Harry said.  
  
Draco nodded. "Alright, I'm in."  
  
"Are their any other Slytherins that you know for sure don't support Voldemort?" asked Harry.  
  
"Madison and Allie, my best friends, don't." Leah said.  
  
"Pansy and Blaise don't either." Draco said.  
  
"Okay. Round up as many as you can and come to the Room of Requirement tonight at seven." Harry said.  
  
"Where?" Draco asked.  
  
"The room you found me at Leah is that room. Show Draco and bring the other Slytherins."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Okay. I am going to help Ron and Hermione find and tell the other ones."  
  
He gave Leah a quick kiss before he left.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for the others to come when the Slytherins came.  
  
"We're here." Draco said.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Are you sure to trust all of them?" asked Hermione eyeing Pansy.  
  
"If Draco and Leah do, then I do." Harry said.  
  
Soon, everyone was there that needed to be.  
  
"I am glad all of you came. Coming, for some, shows that you trust me, I hope." Harry said.  
  
"Who wouldn't trust the Boy Who Lived?"  
  
"Thanks Neville. Now, this time around, we have Slytherins too. Like Jade said before, once we leave Hogwarts, we aren't going to be four different houses. We have to learn to get along with everyone. Voldemort is not going to care if you are a Ravenclaw or Slytherin to kill you. If you don't want to be killed, someone from another house might save your life. So, we have to work and stick together." Harry said.  
  
"Here, here."  
  
"If there is someone who you don't trust, learn to or get out."  
  
No one moved.  
  
"Good. Now, during the summer I looked up some new spells for us to learn. Pair up and we can begin."  
  
Leah walked up to Harry.  
  
"Great speech." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up. Oh, I got help from Sev on the Animagus. I'll show you later." He said.  
  
"Awesome."  
  
Harry smiled and looked around the room. Everyone was paired up with someone from his or her house.  
  
"Wait, I want everyone to pair up with someone from a different house." Harry said.  
  
Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy but obeyed. Leah gave a giggle from beside him but didn't say anything.  
  
"Now, the first spell we are going to learn will protect not only you but the people to the left, right and behind you for a little ways. It is stronger than other protecting charms. The others are usually used to protect just one person. This is for many people. The more people who cast the spell, the stronger it will be." Harry said.  
  
"The strength of it also is determined by how much emotion you put behind it as well." Leah said.  
  
"Correct. Now, I'll cast the spell as well as Draco and Leah since we know how to already. I want all of you behind or beside us. Ron, Neville, and Hermione will cast a disarming to show you that it works." Harry said.  
  
They all nodded and the three of them spread themselves out among the members. At the same time they all cast the spell. The other three cast the Disarming Charm but nothing happened.  
  
"Whoa." Michael said.  
  
"Alright, now I will teach you the incantation and then three at a time will cast it and three will disarm." Harry said.  
  
So, that is what they did for the rest of the time. By the end of it, everyone had learned it.  
  
"Harry, we can't meet here next time. Some of the Slytherins might have followed us." Draco said.  
  
"Alright...maybe we can meet in the Gryffindor Common Room. The Head Girl is in here. We should be able to meet there." Harry said.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"What time are we meeting next?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Make it Friday, at 8 in the common room. Does everyone still have the coins?"  
  
Some of them nodded.  
  
"I have some to give to the new ones." Hermione said digging in her bag.  
  
"Alright. Don't everyone leave at once."  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
During Potions, Harry looked up at Snape with different eyes now. That was his father; he couldn't deny it anymore. He was beginning to see the changes happening to him self.  
  
"I'm a Snape." He thought.  
  
He gave a small smile as he thought about it.  
  
"Potter, would you be so kind as so come back to reality?" snapped Snape.  
  
Every in the room snickered as Harry looked at him.  
  
"Oh, sorry sir."  
  
Snape shook his head. Snape turned around and went back to the lecture. Harry glanced at Leah, who was smiling.  
  
"At least he didn't take points away." He muttered.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
After dinner that night, Harry come up behind Leah and pulled her to the side.  
  
"I need to talk to you." He said.  
  
"Okay." She said simply. "I'll see you later Draco."  
  
Harry took her hand and led her up to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Pride." He said and the Fat Lady moved.  
  
"Harry, I am Slytherin." She hissed.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Some looked at her but didn't say anything because Harry was with her. He went up to his own dormitory.  
  
"Dean, Seamus, can you leave for a minute or two. I need to talk to Leah, in private." He said.  
  
"Sure." They said before they left.  
  
"What is the big rush to tell me?" asked Leah.  
  
"Snape's my father." Harry said.  
  
"Yes Harry, he is." She said slowly.  
  
"I mean, I think that I see him as that now." Harry said.  
  
"Really? That's great Harry." She said giving him a hug.  
  
"I should feel that way...right?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
He fell down on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt Leah come up beside him.  
  
"Harry, he loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you during class when everyone is working on their potion. He's got to know you this summer and loves you as his son. His. Not James' son he couldn't have but his own." Leah said looking at him in the eyes.  
  
"It might take a while for me to actually love his as my father." He said.  
  
"Just the knowledge that you consider him your father would mean a lot to him. Trust me." She said.  
  
Harry laid there thinking about what Leah had said. He heard Leah breathing becoming heavier as she fell asleep. Soon, he fell asleep as well but it wasn't a good sleep.

0-0-0-0  
  
A/N---Well, another chapter done. As I was typing it I realize I go from one different thing to the next. Sorry about that...  
  
Preview Chapter 14--- The Battle  
  
Harry felt Snape began to stand up from his keenly position, bring him up too.  
  
"Because my scar hurts but he's not as mad as he should have been." Harry said trying to stay conscious.  
  
"Why is that?" Snape asked.  
  
"He knows."  
  
"Knows what Harry?" Snape asked stopping from picking him up.  
  
"He knows about us."  
  
That was the last thing Harry said before he fell unconscious.  
  
"Shit!" Leah said being picked up by Draco.  
  
End of Preview---  
  
Well, well. If you like, continue to read!!! Love from, Abbs =)


	14. The Battle

Disclaimer---I own nothing but Leah.  
  
A/N---Thank you sooo much for the reviews. I really, really enjoy them. They help me a lot to want to continue to type. Lets see...I have 11 more chapters left. I am getting there. I hope that my mistakes are becoming fewer because I am trying. I had fun typing this chapter because I was chatting with my best friend Aurora so...Here it is.  
  
New Resolutions Chapter 14- The Battle  
  
Harry forgot that Leah was beside him as he sat up with a start.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked sitting up.  
  
Harry didn't answer her but he didn't need to. Leah got a vision with one touch of Harry's arm.  
  
She saw death eaters standing in a half circle with Voldemort in the middle as students began to close in.  
  
She jumped up, grabbing her wand as she left the dormitory. She was shaking almost as bad as Harry was.  
  
"Harry? Leah?" Ron, Hermione, and Draco asked together.  
  
Them, along with Ginny, walked up to them.  
  
"Are you two okay? Should one of us get Pomfrey?" asked Ginny.  
  
Harry was wondering why so many students were in the common room. Then, he remembered that it was Friday and was the DA meeting.  
  
"Get your wands. McGonagall's gone, isn't she? And Dumbledore?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes." Draco confirmed.  
  
"No surprise." Leah muttered.  
  
"Get everyone together. DA that is." Harry said trying to still his wand hand that was shaking with no luck.  
  
"Harry...what's going on?" demanded Hermione.  
  
The other students were already in motion. Some were at the portrait, waiting for his command.  
  
"Voldemort is downstairs."  
  
"Shit." Someone exclaimed.  
  
"Harry, you were dreaming." Hermione said insisted.  
  
"If I am, then too bad...call it a drill." Harry said.  
  
"Hermione...I don't think he was. I think that he is standing in the Entrance Hall." Leah said.  
  
Harry walked by her, followed by Leah. He pushed open the Fat Lady as the DA members followed him. He was frightened but he had already faced him before right?  
  
"Should some go ahead?" asked Draco starting to go in front of him.  
  
"No!" Harry said grabbing his arm. "Stronger together." He turned around and faced the members. "All right, I want the younger ones to stay in the back. Don't question me."  
  
The younger ones looked angry but the nodded. "Act as spotters then but stay the hell back. I won't you all to be the last ones that have to fight." Harry said.  
  
He started off again. They went down to the stairs to almost the last staircase. Ron and Draco organized members to go ahead.  
  
"You aren't leading, mate." Ron said.  
  
They made to the last staircase. No one made a sound as they saw a ring of hooded death eaters surrounding a center figure. Leah grabbed Harry's hand, being frightened or for support, it was never clear why. Voldemort looked up at them and Harry's scar began to burn.  
  
With faint whispers, Ron and the others packed themselves in front. Neville and Ginny position themselves in front of the younger ones behind them. Leah let go of Harry's hand and gave him a smile before she followed Ron and Draco down the stairs. They, along with Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ginny, were the strongest out to the group when it came to fighting.  
  
The death eaters took notice and turned to them. The three leaders cased their spells first. It wasn't long before spells were flying and most of the members were down in the Entrance Hall fighting. Harry kept looking at Leah to be sure she was okay. She was doing a good job at fighting off guys that were twice maybe three times her weight.  
  
Now, Harry had to catch Voldemort's eyes. He didn't know why but his heart told me too. 'The fact that you feel pain like this is your greatest strength,' keep playing in his head in Dumbledore's voice. Leah was his greatest strength now.  
  
He looked around and saw Ron holding his arm while trying to cast a spell. He heard footsteps behind him and saw his father walking past him. Harry wondered for a moment what side he was on.  
  
"Come on, look me in the eye." Harry muttered walking down finally to the Entrance Hall.  
  
Finally, Voldemort looked at him. His scar felt like a laser was going though his head. He couldn't move; he simply was stung to Voldemort. "So easy." Voldemort's voice mocked in his head. Voldemort seemed to be feeding off of his emotions.  
  
Harry tried to close his eyes but they were snapped open again when he heard Leah call his name in concern. He didn't have much time to think about that when his mind suddenly was taken over my memories. Snape being cruel to him over the years made his mind go weak as they played in his head. Voldemort took a step forward.  
  
Harry, now, tried to think of happy memories. He might be able to force enough good emotion to make him leave. Finally, he remembered. He remembered someone pulling a blanket over him and giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Voldemort stepped back with the new emotion. But, he didn't give up. He tried to force more bad memories in his mind but got more than he wanted. He saw when Harry found out that Snape was his father.  
  
"No!" he thought trying to change to memory. Then, Leah came in his mind. She brought up more emotions that Voldemort never felt. He saw him and Leah sitting in a chair curled up together, reading a book and him stealing a kiss from her. Harry raised his wand but Voldemort left his mind. Voldemort stepped back and Harry realized something but he didn't have time think about it.  
  
Voldemort fled Hogwarts followed by his death eater. There were two things that Voldemort knew now that Harry didn't want him to know. One was that he knew that Leah was his everything.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" asked Snape from behind him.  
  
Harry felt his legs go out, and he fell into his father's arms.  
  
"Harry!" he said concerned while Harry laid in his arms.  
  
Harry felt better in his father's arms. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and caught sight of Dumbledore.  
  
"Severus, what happen?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"What in Merlin?" Harry heard Ron whisper as he looked at Harry in Snape's arms.  
  
Harry looked around slowly. He saw Leah sitting on the floor, in what looked like a lot of pain, while Draco was looking at her ankle. Draco seemed to have cuts all over his face and arms he figured was from being thrown back. The only other person he could see was Ron, who was still holding his arm.  
  
Harry jerked his head into Snape's chest as he felt a surge of pain go though his scar. He was having trouble breathing now and he also got the attention of Snape again.  
  
"Harry! Look at me! Relax...breathe." Snape said while running a hand though Harry's hair.  
  
Slowly, he began to relax under the touch of his father's hand.  
  
"I think this attack didn't go as plan." Harry said, closing his eyes and leaning against his father.  
  
Harry didn't know how long he could stay conscious. The connection with Voldemort had drained him to the point of all most passing out.  
  
"Why do you say that Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry felt Snape began to stand up from his keenly position, bring him up too.  
  
"Because my scar hurts but he's not as mad as he should have been." Harry said trying to say conscious.  
  
"Why is that?" Snape asked.  
  
"He knows."  
  
"Knows what Harry?" Snape asked stopping from picking him up.  
  
"He knows about us."  
  
That was the last thing Harry said before he fell unconscious.  
  
"Shit!" Leah said.  
  
"Lets get all the students to the Hospital Wing. Severus, you get Harry. Then, we are going to need more healing potions for the Wing. See if Jade can help you with them.  
  
"Yes sir." Snape said. "Draco, don't let Leah walk on that ankle."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't argue with me Leah Rose. You could hurt it more and then stay in the Hospital Wing even longer." Snape said pulling Harry limp body into his arms.  
  
At that, Leah practically jumped into Draco arms. Other students followed them to the Wing, limping, holding body parts, are carrying another student.  
  
It was one battle some would never forget.  
  
0-0-0-0 A/N---Well, well...there we go again. Another chapter. My best friend...Aurora says that Leah is very much like me on the last part. I'm not stubborn...not at the least...yeah right. So, this preview goes out to my best friend...Leah being...well, me!!!! [Aurora says while I type this.... "She is that nuts!" Luv ya babe!"] I guess she knows me too well...  
  
Preview--- Chapter 15—Aftermath  
  
"No one was hurt bad. No one died on either side. A few students did get hurt but nothing-"  
  
"Damn it! You aren't touching my ankle. I would rather walk on the bloody thing than stay the hell here." Leah said as Pomfrey tried to heal her ankle.  
  
"Leah..." Snape said warningly.  
  
"Fine, but I am not staying the fuc-"  
  
But she was cut off my Draco's hand on her mouth.  
  
0-0-0 Now, Aurora, that is nothing like me...wait ---reads it over again--- Yup...that's me. Stubborn and cursing.[Once again, Aurora comments " She said I am right, oh god..the world is ending! Abbs! Save me!!! Sorry babe, it is like you, you can't deny it!"] Like i said, she knows me to well...--- whispers, 'can be bad sometimes'--- Well, keep reading and reviewing...Love from Abbs =) 


	15. Aftermath

Disclaimer---I own nothing but Leah...Going back in Chapter 14---The Batte....I have been told that it is like someone else....well, I don' t want to get in trouble even though I have yet to read this story...parts of that chapter can be disclaimed to GreenGecko's "Resonance". So...um...don't flame me for that because I never read that story and I am on my way to get permission to use it!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N---Here is another chapter. I don't know how good this chapter is. It's not my favorite chapter...some parts in it are important but I don't know. Um...chapter 14 may get changed...so you might want to look at it when I post chapter 16 if it has or not. Well, review comments....  
  
Opal---Its called "trust"  
  
redlady27---well, we will have to wait and see...thanks for the praise.  
  
starangel2106---Some of us are more stubborn than some...I am waiting for Aurora to comment on that....And yes, a hot guy would be nice to get a left from.  
  
shdurrani--- Slytherins are not bad...I agree...well, for one, its my story...lol  
  
bulldogchik05--- Um...thanks for telling me....No, I never read that story...never even heard of it...well, I don't want to change it...so...um....have to think....  
  
HecateDeMort---Thank you!!!!!  
  
Thanks again for the reviews...I love them all.  
  
New Resolutions Chapter 15- Aftermath  
  
Snape was sitting between Harry and Leah in the Hospital Wing. Leah was being her stubborn self and wasn't allowing Madam Pomfrey to heal her ankle. His eyes, though, never left Harry.  
  
Snape finally looked around the Wing. Most of the students had left the Wing with a few potions in them. The only ones left were Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Leah and Harry, of course, were the only ones still in a bed, resting. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin were they only professors there but Sirius was there as Snuffles. The whole time everyone was there, Snape never left Harry's side.  
  
His attention was pulled back by his son's soft voice.  
  
"Dad." Harry said trying to stand up.  
  
"No, stay down." Snape said a bit shocked by Harry calling him dad.  
  
"Yes, Harry do what...wait a minute..." Lupin said jumping up.  
  
Harry looked at him. Understanding went though them and Lupin gave a small nod.  
  
"How is everyone? What happen? Did anyone get hurt? What about the death eaters? The students?" Harry asked every fast.  
  
"Whoa...slow down and relax." Snape said.  
  
Harry laid his head down. He looked over at his father.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No one was hurt bad. No one died on either side. A few students did get hurt but nothing-"  
  
"Damn it! You aren't touching my ankle. I would rather walk on the bloody thing than stay the hell here." Leah said as Pomfrey tried to heal her ankle.  
  
"Leah..." Snape said warningly.  
  
"Fine, but I am not staying the fuc-"  
  
But she was cut off my Draco's hand on her mouth.  
  
"How long do we have to stay here?" Draco asked holding Leah down.  
  
"You three will be staying here the longest. You just left." Pomfrey said.  
  
"Dad, what are we going to do about him knowing?" asked Harry.  
  
"That's for Dumbledore to decide." Snape said.  
  
"Now wait one minute! He just called him DAD!" Sirius said transforming.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Hermione hissed.  
  
Pomfrey got wide eyed and took a step back, away from him.  
  
"Sirius, that's because he is." Harry said.  
  
"What the hell have you been putting into the boys head!" he snapped.  
  
"Black, think about it. When did Lily get with Potter? They weren't together long enough before Harry was born to have him." Snape said.  
  
"It's the truth Sirius. I did a test and everything." Harry said.  
  
"How can that be?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, if you look at him, you can tell." Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny?" asked Harry.  
  
"I been thinking that for a while. You both have similar ways, looks, scowls." She said.  
  
"Why aren't you two surprised by this?" Ron asked Draco and Leah.  
  
"We already knew." Draco said.  
  
"This is impossible." Sirius said.  
  
"You should have learn, anything is possible Black." Snape said.  
  
"I think that we should get to the more important part about all of this. Voldemort knowing." Lupin said.  
  
"I think that all six of them could use a sleeping potion and a rest in here tonight." Pomfrey said.  
  
"No, I don't want to sleep now." Harry said bolting up but a hand stopped him.  
  
"Harry, lay down and take the potion." Snape said with his hand on Harry chest.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Harry. You need to sleep and relax. That is the only way you will." Snape said.  
  
Harry was going to say something but Snape's finger on his lips stopped him.  
  
"Shh...take the potion son."  
  
Harry looked at him and knew he was defeated. He shook his head yes.  
  
"Good. Leah, Draco same goes for you." Snape said.  
  
Leah got up and walked to Harry's bed. Snape gave her a confused look, as she didn't listen to Pomfrey remarks about walking. Harry look at her before he moved over. She gave a smile and crawled in the bed with Harry and rested her head on his chest. Harry wrapped his arm around her small waist and rested his head on top of hers.  
  
Snape couldn't help but give a small smile just like everyone else in the room. He handed them the potions as Pomfrey began to fuse about everyone not in a bed. Ginny and Draco were to busy talking and so was Ron and Hermione. It wasn't long before the potions did their job without a bit of confusion from all the adults. Ginny fell asleep leaning against Draco and he had his arms around her. Hermione did the same to Ron.  
  
"I think they got more than they bargained for from this battle." Lupin muttered with a smile.  
  
Snape stared at his son for awhile before Dumbledore asked him to follow him.  
  
"Remarkable. About 30 students against 50 death eaters. Not a very likely chance at coming out of top but they did." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Surprising kids these days. They can do unthinkable things." Snape said.  
  
"What happen with Harry and Voldemort any ways?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Harry seemed to want to be connected with him. He succeeded but something made Voldemort leave. I'm not sure what but something did."  
  
"Severus..."  
  
"I'm done spying. Harry is more important to me now."  
  
"I thought so. We all need to be on our guard more now. The will to finish Harry is even stronger now. I don't know how long he can wait or what he will do to achieve it."  
  
"He isn't taking my son. I'll got before he will." Snape vowed.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
A/N---Short but sweet chapter don't you think so? I was worried about Sirius reaction...did I do a good job? I am not sure. Finally.... SNAPE IS CALLED DAD!!!! Well...I wonder what will happen next...  
  
Preview Chapter 16- Taken  
  
"You do, Dad has been a father to you. Has he not?"  
  
"Yes but not biologically."  
  
"Well, that's a good thing because if he was, you would be my sister and would just be wrong."  
  
Leah slapped him on the arm and smiled. Then, she suddenly stopped.  
  
"Leah?" asked Harry.  
  
They were right next to the forest and she had seen something move.  
  
"Let's go back to the castle now." She said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
But it wasn't that simple.  
  
End of Preview  
  
Oooo, I wonder what will happen. I know but you will have to keep reading to find out!!! Love from, Abbs =) 


	16. Taken

Declaimer---I own nothing but Leah  
  
A/N---Hey! I have reached my goal of 70 reviews. That is awesome. So, I have decided to up my goal and make it 100 by the end of all 25 chapters. Please help me reach this and review!!!!!!  
  
New Resolutions Chapter 16- Taken  
  
Ron hadn't talked to Harry since he found out that Snape was his father. Hermione said that he was in shook but Hermione already yelled at him for it. The whole school was tense after the attack. Draco became even more protective of Leah because it was their father that caused their injuries.  
  
Two weeks after it, Leah was sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast wondering where Harry was at but she didn't have to worry long.  
  
"Hey babe." He said coming up behind her and putting an arm around her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be back later Dray."  
  
Draco looked up and nodded at Harry. Harry took her hand and led her outside.  
  
"So, how is your ankle?" he asked.  
  
"Good, now. I guess it was good for Pomfrey to fix it." She said.  
  
"You wouldn't have if Draco didn't hold you down."  
  
"I just needed a bit of...convincing. Even if that meant me being held down to convince me."  
  
Harry gave her a smile. She looked at him before she turned into a small, baby size panther and began to chase her tail. Finally, she changed back.  
  
"Sorry, had to be sure I could still do it." She said putting an arm around him.  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"So, how are you and uncle-"  
  
But she stopped and looked around toward the forest.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing...I thought I saw something. That is all. So, how are you and uncle Sev doing?"  
  
"Good. It still took Sirius awhile to believe it. Lupin took it really good. He was the voice of reason. Jade, a bit shocked but over all, took it good when we told her."  
  
"Yeah. No one said it was going to be easy just because you take it okay."  
  
"I guess. I am just glad to have a father."  
  
"I wish I did."  
  
"You do, Dad has been a father to you. Has he not?"  
  
"Yes, but not biologically."  
  
"Well, that's a good thing because if he was, you would be my sister and would just be wrong."  
  
Leah slapped him on the arm and smiled. Then, she suddenly stopped.  
  
"Leah?" asked Harry.  
  
They were right next to the forest and she had seen something move.  
  
"Let's go back to the castle now." She said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
But it wasn't that simple.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Harry fell to the ground but didn't scream.  
  
"HARRY!" Leah said bending down beside him.  
  
The only thing that they remembered next was blackness.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
Harry woke up on the ground that he was left on. He looked around and didn't see Leah.  
  
"Leah? LEAH!" he yelled standing up, shaking.  
  
She didn't come out from anywhere nor did he see her.  
  
"Shit."  
  
He took off toward the castle and down to the dungeons. He busted through the Potion's classroom, making everyone turn to him as he ran into Snape's desk to stop him self.  
  
"Potter? What is the meaning of this?" Snape asked turning to him.  
  
"She's gone." Harry said having to hold on the desk, not to fall.  
  
"Who?" Snape asked.  
  
"Dad, someone took Leah." Harry said staring at him.  
  
Snape's mask fell as he looked at his son.  
  
"Everyone leave." Snape said coming around his desk.  
  
Harry couldn't tell which surprised the students more. Him calling Snape dad or Leah being gone.  
  
"GO!" Snap snapped.  
  
The class didn't need to be told twice.  
  
"Okay, tell me what happen and why are you shaking?" Snape asked.  
  
"Crucio. But we were walking and Leah thought she saw someone in the forest. She shook it off at first but then the second time someone hit me with that curse and when I woke up, she was gone."  
  
"Wait...you were hit with the Cruciatus Curse. You shouldn't even be walking after that. Come on, you can rest in my room." Snape said.  
  
"No, Draco's got to know. We have to find her!" Harry said turning the door.  
  
"I don't think so." Snape said grabbing his wrist.  
  
"But"  
  
"Harry! I'll do it but you need to relax."  
  
Snape lead him to his living corridors. He grabbed some potions out of the cabinet.  
  
"Take this. It will help with the side effects of the curse."  
  
Harry didn't question it before he took is. Suddenly, Draco came through the door, short of breath.  
  
"What the hell happen? Someone said Leah was taken." Draco said.  
  
"Draco, please go and get the headmaster. The password is Cannery Creams." Snape said.  
  
Draco nodded and took off. Snape lead Harry to his bedroom and he fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. Snape covered him up and went out of the room to find Dumbledore and Draco waiting for him.  
  
"What happen Severus?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Leah was kidnapped." He said falling into a chair.  
  
"What!"  
  
Snape told both of them the story that Harry had told him.  
  
"Who took her?" Draco asked.  
  
"I've got a feeling it was Voldemort or your father." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Can we find her?"  
  
"I don't know how long it would take. If it were your father, he wouldn't be stupid enough to take her to your Manor. We don't even know if she is still-"  
  
"Don't say that. Just, don't say that."  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"No, I want believe it!"  
  
Draco left the room, leaving Snape and Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm worried about him and Harry. Leah is practically their life. They might do things that aren't going to be healthy to say the least." Snape said.  
  
"I'm going to be worried about you too Severus."  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
During the next potion lesson three days later, Snape was observing Harry and Draco.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Just lovely, Hermione." He said sarcastically.  
  
Snape stared at him. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Draco was acting just the same.  
  
The bell rang but Snape's voice called over it.  
  
"Potter, Malfoy, Granger, Parkinson, stay."  
  
Harry and Draco stopped at the door and turned around. All four of them approached the desk.  
  
"Now, Harry, Draco, how are you?" he asked.  
  
"Fine." The both said.  
  
"Sir, if I might, Harry will get mad at me but he hasn't ate or sleep for the past three days." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Either has Draco." Pansy said.  
  
"Pansy!" Draco hissed.  
  
"Thank you. You two may leave." Snape said.  
  
They both nodded and left the room. Once they were gone, Snape stood up.  
  
"You both are going to eat and sleep. I don't care what class you have next or anything. You're going to now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"When are you going to learn there are no buts with me. Either eat willingly or get forced. Sleep willingly or get a potion. Its is your choice because truthfully, I don't care." Snape said.  
  
Finally, the both nodded. Snape led them into his living corridor and ordered a house elf to bring them food. He stayed there until they both fell asleep, one on the couch and the other on a chair.  
  
Snape sat in his office rubbing the temples of his head. He was going to have to watch them more closely now. But, then again, he was just like them. He finally gave in too and ate what the house elf had brought him. He missed Leah already. He had to get her back for him, but Draco and Harry too.  
  
-0-0-0-  
  
A/N---Well...what ya think? I personally love this chapter...don't know about ya...well, here is the next preview...  
  
Preview Chapter 17- Pain  
  
"Dad!" Harry said bursting through Snape's classroom door.  
  
Snape head shot up and his class turned to him.  
  
"Harry, you know- what's wrong?" Snape asked seeing Harry's scared face.  
  
"Its Draco...come on!"  
  
Snape stood up fast and moved toward the door.  
  
"Class dismissed." He said.  
  
End of Preview---  
  
Well...keep reading please...Love from, Abbs =)


	17. Pain

Disclaimer---I own nothing but Leah  
  
A/N- HEY!!!! Its me again with another chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I love them all. It is really helping my goal of 100 by the end! Keep reviewing please...  
  
bug2buggie- Dumbledore might now of it but everyone else doesn't.  
  
HecateDeMort- THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
starangel2106---You never have a long wait with me, do you? Thanks!  
  
athenakitty---No, find out this chapter, nope, and in due time you will find out! I love answering your questions....all four!  
  
SiLvErFaTeD—THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
JaislinSnape—Thank you so much. I am glad you like it...I'll keep updating soon, don't want anyone going crazy now do we?  
  
New Resolutions Chapter 17- Pain  
  
Leah slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on a concert floor with stone walls.  
  
"Finally decided to wake up?" came a voice.  
  
Leah looked up at her father. It was he, he who took her.  
  
"Father."  
  
"Now, you call me father. What about this past summer?"  
  
Leah didn't answer his question. "Why did you do this?"  
  
"The Dark Lord asked me to."  
  
"Why is he doing this?"  
  
"To kill Potter by taking one of the few things he loves. If he has no one to love, he will be weak."  
  
"So, you chose me?"  
  
"Without a second thought."  
  
"So, what are you going to do to me?" Leah asked.  
  
"Make you suffer."  
  
"Going to kill me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
0-0-03 MONTHS LATER 0-0-0  
  
"Dad!" Harry said bursting through Snape's classroom door.  
  
Snape head shot up and his class turned to him.  
  
"Harry, you know- what's wrong?" Snape asked seeing Harry's scared face.  
  
"Its Draco...come on!"  
  
Snape stood up fast and moved toward the door.  
  
"Class dismissed." He said.  
  
Harry turned in to a black wolf and ran up the stairs faster. Being far behind, Snape turned into a panther to catch up. They ran all the way up to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Harry changed back and slowly opened the door.  
  
"Help him, please." Harry said.  
  
Snape changed and stepped into the tower. He saw Draco sitting on the floor with a knife as his wrist.  
  
"Draco?" Snape walking toward him.  
  
"Uncle Sev." He said cutting another small cut.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"The same reason why you and Harry have been mean and cold to everyone for the past three months! It's too late! The most time I had spent away from her was my first year here and we wrote to each other every day? I can't live with out her."  
  
Snape stopped him before he cut himself again.  
  
"You have tons to live for Draco! Don't make a mistake you can't erase! [A/N- I've heard that line a lot from my parents...Don't you hate when they are right?] You don't know how she is." He said.  
  
"I have nothing to live for." Draco said.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
The both turned to see Ginny standing in the door way with silent tears falling down her cheek.  
  
"Gin..."  
  
"I know how you feel Draco. We all miss her but if you kill yourself, one more person loses hope in her being alive." She said.  
  
Draco looked into her pleading brown eyes. Maybe she was right. He dropped the knife into Snape's waiting hand.  
  
"Take him to the Hospital Wing Miss Weasley. I've got to check on Harry." Snape said.  
  
Ginny nodded and led Draco down to the stairs. Snape left the Astronomy Tower to find Harry.  
  
He didn't need to look too hard. Harry had spent a lot of the past three months in the room that he had stayed in during the summer. It was that room or his personal chambers.  
  
Snape walked in the room and found Harry sitting by the fire.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Maybe Draco is right. What's the point of life?" Harry said. "When you can't be with the girl you love."  
  
Snape sat beside him. He grabbed his face to make Harry look at him.  
  
"Don't think that. Don't think of suicide like Draco. She will come back. She's too much of a fighter not to." Snape said.  
  
Harry looked at his father. Then, he did something he hadn't done for the past months. He found comfort in his father's arms.  
  
Snape wrapped his arms around him. He was glad his son was doing this again. He rubbed his back and soon Harry was sleep. Snape just left him there, in his arms.  
  
He hoped that Leah would come back soon. There were three guys that needed her. Two of them may not make it long without her.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
Leah sat against the wall. She was skinner than before, which was saying something. She had bruises all over her body due to her father and other death eater's beatings over the three months. Three months was long time with little food, little water, and getting beaten.  
  
She stared at the wall and soon a vision came to her. It was of her and Harry. They were in a bed, just holding each other. The wall faded back to its normal self. It had to be what was to come or she hoped so.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"...um..." he said not looking up from his book.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that. What do you think Pansy?" he said hatefully.  
  
"I think you are acting like Snape and Draco. All three of you are being hatefully and cruel to anyone trying to help. And keeping to yourself." She said.  
  
"Maybe we feel like doing that."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be. Leah will come back. There is no way she wouldn't." Pansy said.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked looking into her chocolate eyes.  
  
"Because I have been friends with Leah since she was four and I was five. If she has something important to her, she do whatever it takes to keep it. I should know; she hit me on top of the head with her doll when we were young. Her life with you is the most important thing to her, along with Snape and Draco." Pansy said staring at him.  
  
"Three months is a long time." He said  
  
"It's even longer when you give up hope." She said and walked away.  
  
Harry didn't know what to believe anymore. Why would he take Leah? That was the question he asked him self over and over again but Pansy just answered it.  
  
The reason was because he loved her and she loved him.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
A/N---So, what do you think? Good, bad? I hope its good but I am bias because it is my story. LOL...well... you know what is next...  
  
Preview Chapter 18- After Effects  
  
"Leah is your weak spot. Harry, that is why she is missing. Voldemort found out through your connection with him and Lucius that Leah is what brings you down most and he is using it against you..."  
  
"You really think Voldemort would sink that low?"  
  
"In a heart beat, Harry."  
  
"Well...we need to get her back..."  
  
"I know, but all in due time."  
  
"I don't care about due time! I want her home now! I need her home NOW!" yelled Harry as he got up and left with a slam of the door.  
  
End of Preview---  
  
Well...8 chapters left...count down now. Love from Abbs =) 


	18. After Effects

Disclaimer---I own nothing but Leah  
  
A/N---Hey ya! I have to give my best friend Aurora credit for this chapter. She wrote it for me because I had a writers block then. She did a great job I think and I hope you do too. Now, I have a question...should this be rated R or let it be? Tell me please...Thank you for the reviews....they are amazing!! Keep reviewing please....  
  
Lady Lily3---Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! Thank you!...I think that took care of all of your wonderful comments!!!!  
  
starangel2106--- Love can make you wait as long as it takes and we will see how long Harry will have to wait...all I am saying. Have I told you how much I love your reviews!! I love that you review every chapter!!!  
  
athenakitty--- More questions ah? Well, in order... No, have to see, not yet, have to wait, and not a veil near...Any more?  
  
HecateDeMort--- Thank you!  
  
SiLvErFaTeD--- THANK YOU!!!!  
  
New Resolutions Chapter 18- After Effects  
  
Harry sat in his bedroom with books spread in front of him. He let his jet black hair fall into his eyes as he stared at the text. It had been four months since Leah had been disappeared, and he felt like hell. He wouldn't eat and couldn't sleep.  
  
He shut the book and threw it against the wall as hard as he could. The room was completely dark except for a candle here and there for writing and reading.  
  
By now he looked a lot like Severus, despite the eyes but those were now the darkest visible green. He was looking a lot like that picture he had gotten from Severus all that time ago. He got up from his seat and headed out of the portrait hole towards the library. That was where he usually spent most of his time if he wasn't with Draco or his father. He hadn't spent much time with Ron or Hermione, but they understood. He ran a hand through his hair as his robes billowed out behind him.  
  
It took everything in him to keep hope for Leah being alive. He loved her more than life itself and still does. He had to hope out for Draco as well.  
  
Things were not the same since she had been gone. It seemed as if everyone's spirits were down cast. Harry didn't realize how many people knew and cared for Leah.  
  
Harry walked down the hall till he found his father's room and he knocked.  
  
"Come in," came Severus' harsh voice. He had gotten ten times worse to people since Leah had disappeared.  
  
Harry walked in and shut the door behind him. "Just me dad."  
  
"Oh, sorry Harry." Severus said as he put a picture down trying to swallow back tears.  
  
"What's that of?" Harry asked indicating the picture.  
  
"Last summer at the Snape Family Manor. That was when I had Leah and Draco over for a weekend." He said and looked at the picture of him and Leah. Leah was in his arms as they sat on the porch.  
  
"I miss her so much Dad. She's the love of my life and I need her so much. She's everything to me. She's my best friend as well was my lover..." he said and sighed running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Do you think I will lose her like you lost mum?" asked a very distraught Harry. He had no clue what to think anymore.  
  
"No, she'll come back and you will be waiting for her as all of us are. But, I have a got a feeling that Lucius has something to do with this and if he does, I swear..." Severus said as he trailed off. "She's a fighter Harry, you aren't going to lose her as I lost Lily. Your mother was strong as well, but her weak spot was you. Just as she and you are mine. Just as Leah is yours-" Severus was about to continue but then something came into his mind.  
  
"Leah is your weak spot. Harry, that is why she is missing. Voldemort found out through your connection with him and Lucius that Leah is what brings you down most and he is using it against you..."  
  
"You really think Voldemort would sink that low?"  
  
"In a heart beat, Harry."  
  
"Well...we need to get her back..."  
  
"I know, but all in due time."  
  
"I don't care about due time! I want her home now! I need her home NOW!" yelled Harry as he got up and left with a slam of the door.  
  
"We want her home too..." whispered Severus after Harry had gone. He understood Harry's anger and wasn't going to do or say anything to him. Hell, Severus himself would have done the same thing.  
  
0-0-0  
  
Leah sat in the little room she had been limited to for the past four months, She wanted to go home and she was so scared, but Draco wasn't there to protect her now. Lucius had beat and burnt her, and raped her once. She felt dirty, used, and ugly but the only thing that was keeping her a live was her love for Harry. That time with him came through her mind and gave her the warmth that kept her from freezing at night. Another memory came into mind. This time, it her and Draco. One time that he had grabbed their father's wrist before he hit her again. Draco forever stood up for her.  
  
FLASHBACK 0-0  
  
"I though I had told you never to speak to me in that tone again. I guess you hadn't learned your lesson the first time then." Lucius said and backhanded her across the face.  
  
She put a hand to her bleeding cheek where his ring had cut her and she just stood there, waiting for the next blow.  
  
He went to strike her again but a firm, strong hand, caught this arm.  
  
"You have nerve boy." Lucius growled at Draco and Draco just sneered back,  
  
"Never hit her again." Draco said firmly.  
  
"If I do?"  
  
"I'll kill you, or worse, tell Uncle Sev."  
  
"How dare you."  
  
"Never hit her again."  
  
"I will do what I please." He said and threw Draco against the wall.  
  
"Thanks to your brother, you get it double." He sneered at Leah and began to hit her again, leaving his unconscious son on the floor.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK 0-0  
  
Draco tried so hard to protect her but it hardly ever worked anymore.  
  
Leah grabbed hold of the necklaces around her neck. One was from Harry, the other from Severus.  
  
FLASHBACK 0-0  
  
Severus smiled as he watched her open the thin, long box and saw the expression on her face.  
  
"Oh, Uncle Sev!" she exclaimed. "It's beautiful!" she said staring down at the silver necklace that had a tear shaped rose colored crystal that got darker as the color reached the center of the stone until it reached pitch black.  
  
"See that there in the middle of the stone Leah?" he asked her softly and she nodded. "There is a drop of my blood and a phoenix tear in the black center. If ever you need me for something and we are far apart, just grip in your hand. I might not be able to come to you but I will feel that you need me in my heart." He said to her and smiled at the thirteen-year-old.  
  
She ran to him and hugged him tight. "Thank you so much Sev. I love you."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK 0-0  
  
She sighed and laid down on the cold, stone floor gripping the stone in her hand and thinking of the three most important man in her life as she feel asleep crying.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
Right when she gripped the stone, Severus felt a tug at his heart and he knew she was alive and a new sense of hope flooded though him, and he fell asleep think of her as a tear slipped down his cheek...  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
A/N---Aw...see Sev does had a heart!!! I have to say thank you to Aurora for this great chapter. She did a great job, didn't she? Well, you know what is next...  
  
Preview Chapter 19- Too Long  
  
Harry walked mindlessly around Leah's bedroom. He missed seeing her lying on the couch or even the warmth her smile would bring to him.  
  
He walked over to the table and knocked everything off of it. Glass broke and things went everywhere. Harry grabbed his arm that has glass sticking out of it his forearm.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Sirius standing in the doorway. He gave a fake smile and started to pull glass out of his arm.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
End of Preview----  
  
7 more chapters left....Love from Abbs =) 


	19. Too Long

**Disclaimer**---I own nothing but Leah  
  
**A/N**---Hey ya! Well, here is another chapter. Sorry if it seemed I went through the year fast but I had to. It just fit the story better than playing out the school year so, please forgive me. Thank you so much for the reviews. They are great!!!  
  
**starangel2106**--- We all know he does....he just had to learn to show it. And, yup, today is tomorrow...  
  
**SiLvErFaTeD**- THANK YOU!!!!!!  
  
**HecateDeMort**---- THANK YOU!!!!!!  
  
**GoddessMoonLady**- Thank you! I am glad you like it. I think you need to be in bed at 4:26 am but I am glad you were reading my story. No one is going to get thrown off a cliff but I wouldn't mind sending Ron off one...  
  
**Lady Lily3**- THANK YOU and keep reading...you will see....  
  
**athenakitty**- No, No, No, No, and its up to you....  
  
**mdemanatee**--- Thank you sooo much! I pleased that you like it so much...  
  
_**New Resolutions Chapter 19—Too Long  
  
**_Severus glanced over to where Draco and Harry were working together on their potions. Draco was looking a mess. His once slicked back hair lay forgotten in his eyes. Harry looked a little better than Draco did but not by much. All he did was study now. Hermione had came to him one day after class and asked what she could do to help but there was nothing she could do.  
  
He hadn't told either one of them about the necklaces. He wasn't sure if she was still a live even after that. It wasn't good to dwell on what might be.  
  
The bell rang and everyone slowly moved to the door.  
  
"Potter, Malfoy, stay," snapped Snape.  
  
Harry and Draco lowered themselves back in their seats. Severus waited until everyone was gone.  
  
"You both will be staying here during the summer." He told them.  
  
The both just nodded. Harry ran a hand through his hair and Severus caught a glimpse of Harry's arm.  
  
"Harry James!" he said grabbing his arm.  
  
Harry couldn't look at his father. He had been cutting his wrist but stopped before too much blood would fall. Severus dropped his hand and put a hand under his chin and made him look at him.  
  
"Why Harry?"  
  
"Because I am sick and tired of this pain!"  
  
"You could do this one time to many Harry! Don't your understand! You could do this and actually die! Then, when Leah comes home-"  
  
"Damn it Dad! She's not coming home! This is so hard to hold on to her anymore!"  
  
"How do you think we feel Harry?" snapped Draco.  
  
Severus looked at Draco. "It's alright Draco. Just let it go."  
  
"I'm not letting it go, Sev! She's my sister and she means a hell of a lot more to me than him!"  
  
"You've got no right to say that! I love her!" said Harry, jumping up.  
  
"So do I!" Draco said dangerously.  
  
"Harry, Draco! Stop the both of you! Listen your yourselves. This isn't going to bring her back. Either will cutting yourself!" Severus said looking between them raising his voice with them for the time.  
  
Draco and Harry looked at him.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Sev."  
  
"Sorry Dad."  
  
"Harry, listen to me. Stop doing this. It isn't going to help. Nothing will help. She got to do this herself. Don't you see Harry; this is what Voldemort wants. You to do something stupid. You love Leah but you can't let her love blind you."  
  
"Love is the only thing to live for."  
  
"Yes, Harry bit if you hurt yourself or kill yourself, what about the people who love you?"  
  
Harry looked up at his father.  
  
"I'm just scared," breathed Harry.  
  
"You're not the only one." Draco said.  
  
"I just want her home."  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
Leah stared up at the ceiling. She was so tried of staring at the same ceiling, same walls for the past months.  
  
"Well, well, is little Miss Malfoy bored?" came a voice.  
  
Leah sat up and moved against the wall.  
  
"Voldemort." She whispered.  
  
"Yes. I am surprised to see that you are still alive. I thought Lucius would have finished you off by now."  
  
"He wouldn't. You need me." Leah said though gritted teeth.  
  
"You're smart but it seems Potter doesn't love you enough to come and get you." Voldemort said getting inside her mind.  
  
"That's a lie. He knows what you've planned."  
  
Voldemort looked at her. She gave a smirk.  
  
"What, you know its true? Just like last year. You wanted him to go after Sirius. He was about to but he didn't. Sirius is still alive, though, you have moved on, from Sirius to me." She said.  
  
Voldemort didn't answer.  
  
"I guess I am smarting than you think."  
  
"You're lucky I need you."  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
Harry walked mindlessly around Leah's bedroom. He missed seeing her lying on the couch or even the warmth her smile would bring to him.  
  
He walked over to the table and knocked everything off of it. Glass broke and things went everywhere. Harry grabbed his arm that has glass sticking out of it his forearm.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Sirius standing in the doorway. He gave a fake smile and started to pull glass out of his arm.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Sirius couldn't help but stare at him.  
  
"Snape told me you were here. I can hardly recognize you kid-o."  
  
"He's my father Sirius. It's natural to look like him. Ouch, damn it.  
  
Harry pulled out an inch long piece of glass.  
  
"Come here. I'll help you get that out." Sirius said walking over to him.  
  
"What's the point. Nothing hurts anymore.  
  
"You're talking crazy Harry."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Now, that I see you, you are just like your father." Sirius said pulling a piece of glass out of his arm.  
  
Harry filched as Sirius kept pulling out pieces of his arm.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Harry.  
  
"You both would kill yourself over the girl you love and when she leaves you, nothing else matters."  
  
Harry looked away from him. Maybe that was true. What could he do against such strong will; the will that controlled his love for her.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
Leah coughed up blood for the third time that day. Her father was by that morning. She didn't how long she would survive now.  
  
It wasn't just her father that made her a wreck. She had more visions even more now. The worst part was what they were of. She saw Harry cutting his wrist, Draco just sitting there, starring off into space, and Snape being more cruel than ever before.  
  
She had to escape. If not for herself, her three guys whom were waiting, pleading, and needing her to come home. She grabbed both necklaces from around her neck and held them in the palm of her hand. She glanced down at the necklace Harry had given her not to long before she was taken.  
  
It was a silver chain that two charms hanging from it. One of the charms was a black panther that had diamonds for eyes. The other was a black wolf but it that emeralds for its eyes.  
  
A confused look came on her face as she looked down at the necklace. Three things came to mind: Harry, Sirius, and panther.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
"You're getting worse than Hermione." Jade said finding Harry in the library.  
  
"Best thing to do with the time." He said not looking up from his book.  
  
"Well, I thought that I should tell you that I will be returning as the Defense teacher next term."  
  
Harry looked up and gave one of the few smiles he gave now.  
  
"That's great Jade. Its good to have a teacher for more than one year." He said.  
  
"I like teaching you all. You keep life interesting."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I hope that you are okay, Harry." She said softly.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I just want her here. I hate that I can't do anything. No one knows where the hell she is. Dumbledore's spies for the ord-" but he stopped and looked at her.  
  
"I know about the Order Harry. I am a member of it." Jade said with a smile.  
  
"Good. The spies don't even know where she is. Why did I have to fall in love with her? It's my fault she is not here. If it weren't for her bloody father being who he is or Voldemort being the bastard he is and them both having it in for me, she would be here with me. With Draco. With Dad. It's my fault."  
  
Jade rested her hand on his cheek and stroked it gently in a motherly way.  
  
"On ones to blame but Voldemort and Lucius, Harry. It's not your fault that you found true love in Leah. This shows how much you do love her if you are willing to wait for her." Jade said quietly.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. "Maybe its stupid for me to still believe she's alive. Its been, what almost ten months since she been gone. She may be a fighter but I don't know if anyone could survive that long."  
  
"Would you if you knew that you had three people waiting on you and loved you too much not to come back?" asked Jade removing her hand.  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
"Think about that Harry."  
  
With that, Jade left. What the people were saying finally was getting his head? But what he hadn't told anyone was that some of the reasons he was like this was because of what Voldemort keep putting in his head.  
  
How could he think any different when he was being told that he was killing his girlfriend?  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
**A/N---**Done with another Chapter! YAY!!! I think I have to much Harry Potter stuff going on right now...I have the soundtrack to PoA playing, number 7 is the best I think and I was reading on the internet the title to book six. Have you heard it? I think it sounds wicked awesome... Well, do you think I should give a preview...I do! So, here it is...  
  
**Preview Chapter 20- Back  
  
**"A small, almost baby size panther."  
  
Harry, who was balancing on two legs of the chair, slammed down to the floor, hard, making everyone turn and look at him.  
  
"Harry..." Snape said warningly.  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"What's up with you, Harry?" asked Draco turning around.  
  
"Are you sure that is what you saw Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. Are you okay Harry?" she asked.  
  
Harry didn't answer. Everything was running through his head, the dream and now the panther. Maybe it was a coincidence but maybe, just maybe. He jumped up and started toward the door.  
  
**End of Preview----**  
  
6 more chapters left....Love from, Abbs =) 


	20. Back

**Disclaimer**---I own nothing but Leah  
  
**A/N**---Hey ya! I am back a bit earlier with a chapter. Thank you for the reviews! I love all of them! I am almost to my goal of 100!!! The bottom author's note will explain some things so make sure you read it.  
  
**New Resolutions Chapter 20- Back**  
  
Term had begun and Harry and Draco were both offered the Head Boy position but turned it down. Like Jade said, Harry was getting worse than Hermione. After the first few weeks of term, Harry was the best student in seventh year.  
  
Everyone had guessed that Harry was Snape's son by then but Harry didn't care. He didn't seem to care about anything anymore. He had seen his father's hope for her being alive slowly fade as well as everyone else's. He, though, made his mind up that he wouldn't give up hope until he had seen her body.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
Leah's plan was set. Rather it worked or not was about to be decided. She had planned her escape. It was simple but she didn't know if it would work. It all depended on who came and saw her that morning.  
  
If it were Voldemort, she wouldn't be able to. He was too powerful. Her father, maybe, but unlikely. She knew exactly who she wanted to open the door and prayed they did.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
It was a little over a year now since Leah had been gone. The three guys were not in good condition. Nothing had changed except Draco and Snape's hope had faded almost until there was known left.  
  
Harry stopped by his father's office before class one day.  
  
"Dad?" Harry asked stepping into his office.  
  
Snape looked up from grading papers and laid down his quill. He could tell there was something wrong with Harry.  
  
"Harry, what is it?"  
  
"I had a dream." Harry said sitting down.  
  
"Dream or did you see something?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't want to say I saw it because I wanted to."  
  
"Harry, what did you see?"  
  
"I saw Malfoy, Wormtail, and Voldemort. They were mad at Wormtail because he let..."  
  
But Harry stopped and looked at his father.  
  
"Because why Harry?"  
  
"Because he let Leah escape."  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Dad, I know."  
  
"The chances of her being alive after being gone over a year is unlikely."  
  
"There is still hope. There is always hope."  
  
"I've never given up on hope, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded but doubted that comment.  
  
"We better get out there. Class is about to begin." Snape said softly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked out to the students coming in the classroom. They didn't pay to much attention to them.  
  
"Hey Harry." Hermione said as he sat beside her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I was just telling Draco about the strangest animal I saw near the forest while I was in the library." She said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A small, almost baby size panther."  
  
Harry, who was balancing on two legs of the chair, slammed down to the floor, hard, making everyone turn and look at him.  
  
"Harry..." Snape said warningly.  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"What's up with you, Harry?" asked Draco turning around.  
  
"Are you sure that is what you saw Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. Are you okay Harry?" she asked.  
  
Harry didn't answer. Everything was running through his head, the dream and now the panther. Maybe it was a coincidence but maybe, just maybe. He jumped up and started toward the door.  
  
"Harry, where are you going?" Snape asked.  
  
When Harry didn't answer, Snape pulled out his wand and locked the door. Harry hit the door with a loud 'thud' when it wouldn't open for him.  
  
"DAD!" Harry said pulling out his wand.  
  
"I won't work. Now, tell me where you are going. If it is important I will let you go."  
  
Harry turned around. Snape was a little taken back by the look in his son's eyes. He couldn't tell what it was but he had never seen it before.  
  
"Please, let me go." Harry pleaded.  
  
"Tell me why."  
  
Harry looked around the room. He really didn't want them to know but he had no other choice.  
  
"Leah."  
  
Draco almost knocked over his chair due to him standing up so fast."  
  
"Harry..." Snape said coming to the front of his desk.  
  
"Hermione said that she saw a black, almost baby size panther." Harry said.  
  
Snape got where he was going with this. He stared at him for a few moments before he unlocked the door.  
  
"Class dismissed."  
  
Snape, Draco, and Hermione all followed Harry out the door.  
  
"Do you really think it is her?" asked Draco catching up to him. [A/N- Draco knows that Leah and Harry are animgus. Just thought ya should know.]  
  
"One way to find out." Harry said.  
  
"What are you two on about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Where did you see the panther at?" Harry asked ignoring the question.  
  
"At the gate. Harry, what is going on?"  
  
Harry didn't answer her again but him and Draco both started to run faster toward the gate.  
  
"Bloody hell." Snape whispered.  
  
A form of a girl was lining against the post. Harry sled to a stop, falling down beside it.  
  
"Leah?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
One of her gray eyes opened.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile at her. He gently touched her cheek to make sure she was real. He even felt tears begin to form when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his father behind him.  
  
"Let's get her to the hospital wing." He said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry slowly and gently put his arm under her legs and the other on her shoulder bladed. Leah gave a whimper of pain as he lifted her up.  
  
"I am sorry Leah."  
  
"Not your fault."  
  
She rested her head on his chest and relaxed against him. Harry then realized how light she was.  
  
"I've missed you so much Leah." He whispered.  
  
"I've missed you too Harry."  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
"How is she?" Harry asked.  
  
"Potter, the same as you asked me a minute ago." Pomfrey snapped.  
  
Harry was pushed back into his seat beside Draco by his father.  
  
"Severus, I need to speak to you, alone." She said.  
  
"Stay here you two." Snape said before he followed Poppy into her office.  
  
"Severus, I am worried about Leah. I healed most of her wounds and broken bones but she will have scars. One on her shoulder, just about the length of her shoulder blade and the other on the lower part of her back. But, for now, I am worried about her weight. She weighed, what, between 100 and 110 before she was taken? Well, now she weighs between 75 to 80. That is not healthy for a 16 year old to weigh that little!" Pomfrey said with a hint of anger in voice.  
  
"She will have to gain the weight back slowly. If she eats to much to begin with, she will be sick." Snape said.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Snape nodded and started toward the door.  
  
"Severus..."  
  
He turned about around and looked at Pomfrey.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There is something she told me when I was checking her over."  
  
"What was it."  
  
"She was...rapped."  
  
Snape's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"Did she say who?"  
  
"Yes, I told her that I could find out myself but she told me. It was Lucius, Severus."  
  
Snape busted out the door and headed out of the Wing.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Stay here. Wait till Poppy tells you can see her. I will be back." Snape snapped.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other confused but didn't say anything.  
  
Snape walked fast up to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"ALBUS!"  
  
"Severus? What is it? Everything okay with Leah?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No, she only weighs about 75 pounds and I swear to God I am going to kill that bastard. Slowly and painfully for what he did to her!"  
  
"Severus calm down. Who and what are you on about?"  
  
"Lucius! He rapped her! I'm going to kill him!"  
  
The sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes disappeared.  
  
"In due time Severus. Now that Leah is back, it won't be long until Voldemort comes after Harry. Then, you will get your revenge."  
  
"Sooner would be best."  
  
"I am thinking that your son is wanting that too."  
  
"Two Snape's together can't be good."  
  
"I don't need to be told that."  
  
Snape lowered him self into a near by chair and began to slowly relax.  
  
"We are going to have to watch her closely the next couple of weeks. I could have someone come in and talk to her." Dumbledore said watching Snape.  
  
"No, she will talk to me, Harry, Draco, or Jade when she is ready. She wouldn't talk to a stranger."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Hundreds of things were running though Snape's head. Most were ways to kill Lucius for everything he had ever done to Leah and Draco or even what he had but his son through by taking her.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
**A/N**---Done another one!! YAY! I am not going to be able to post another chapter until maybe Monday or Tuesday. I am going to my friend's house Thursday night, so I can't type. Then, on Friday, I have a birthday party to go to and won't be back until late Saturday. Then Sunday is July 4 and I am going to be busy all day. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! Here is a preview for you though...  
  
**Preview Chapter 21- Comfort**  
  
Leah rested her head on Harry shoulder and Harry sled his hands around her waist and pulled her close. She laid her hand on his heart as they laid there.  
  
They stayed like that for about an hour before Harry asked Leah something.  
  
"Leah, what happen while you were gone? How did you get out?"  
  
Leah untangled herself from him and moved to the edge of the bed. Harry came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"If you don't want to-"  
  
"No, I think I need to tell someone."  
  
**End of Preview  
**  
I will be back shortly with another chapter. 5 more chapters...Love from Abbs =) 


	21. Comfort

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but Leah  
  
**A/N-** I am back ya!!! I made my goal of 100!! I am sooo HAPPY!! Thank you to all of my reviews. When I looked to see how many I had...I was like 'WHOA'. Well, here is your chapter...I hope ya like it!  
  
**New Resolutions Chapter 21- Comfort**  
  
"Damn it Harry, Draco, I can walk by myself!" snapped Leah.  
  
Three weeks and she was ready to leave the Hospital Wing. Only problem was that Harry and Draco wouldn't leave her side.  
  
"Just making sure you was okay." Draco said.  
  
"I love you both but I'm fine. Seriously boys, I am good." She said with a smile.  
  
And truly she was. All of the busies were gone and all the broken bones were healed. She only had two scars but the memories would last. The thing that scared them the most was her weight. She had only gained five to ten pounds.  
  
"I love you Leah." Harry said taking her hand.  
  
"I love you too but I should beat you. You were offered Head Boy position but you didn't take it. Why did you leave it to Ron? Slytherin save all of us that he is." She said.  
  
"I didn't feel like it but Draco turned it down too, so don't just yell at me."  
  
"What am I going to do with the two of you?" she muttered.  
  
"Love us and never leave again?" Draco suggested.  
  
"I can't promise but I will try." She said with smile to the both of them.  
  
They returned the smile and the three of them walked into the Defense classroom early because Leah hadn't told Jade that she had left.  
  
"Morning Jade." Leah said.  
  
"LEAH! You're out of the Wing! That's great!" Jade said giving her a hug.  
  
"You don't know how great. Three weeks with nothing white wall, white ceiling, white floor-"  
  
"I think we got the picture Leah." Harry said.  
  
"And white sheets, looking at the stone walls of the dungeons is even better." She said with a smile to Harry, who smirked.  
  
Jade gave a smile between them. "So, what are you planning on doing now that you are finally out of the white hell?"  
  
"White hell? Hey, I like that one. I swear felt like I was a hostage. She wouldn't even let me go to the kitchens! But the first thing is to convince these boggarts that I am fine by myself." Leah said.  
  
Draco and Harry were going to say something but they were cut off by Leah and Jade's laughter.  
  
-0-0-0-0-  
  
Leah looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom down in the dungeons near Snape. She was waiting for Harry to come.  
  
She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep. She needed more sleep these days for some reason. Pomfrey said it was because she barely slept any of the year she was gone and now she still would get nightmares sometimes.  
  
She felt someone's weight come on the bed. Her eyes opened and found two dark green eyes staring down at her.  
  
"Hey!" he said giving her a kiss.  
  
"I didn't tell you before but I love your new look. I love the hair." She said moving the hair out of his face.  
  
"I'm glad." He said moving and laid beside her.  
  
She rested her head as on her hand and propped herself up on her elbow.  
  
"You know, no matter how long I've been gone, I'll never forget how much I missed you. It made me realize how much I truly love you and that you are the one for me. No one else." She said.  
  
Harry looked at her for a couple seconds before he leaned in and gave her a kiss.  
  
"I need you Leah. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come back. You just make everything better. I know what I have to do but with you here, it's different. I don't and I won't see myself with someone else."  
  
Leah smiled. "I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Leah rested her head on Harry shoulder and Harry sled his hands around her waist and pulled her close. She laid her hand on his heart as they laid there.  
  
They stayed like that for about an hour before Harry asked Leah something.  
  
"Leah, what happen while you were gone? How did you get out?"  
  
Leah untangled herself from him and moved to the edge of the bed. Harry came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"If you don't want to-"  
  
"No, I think I need to tell someone."  
  
She turned around and faced Harry. He took her hand as she took a deep breath. And then, she told him everything. From her father beating her to raping [A/N- Have it right now? LoL!] her. How the house-elves would bring her food once a day and the talks she had with Voldemort or the other death eaters. By the time she was finished telling him, Harry was beyond mad but didn't show it. 'He touched my girl! He'll pay,' he thought.  
  
"So, how did you get out?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was holding the necklace you gave me and I looked at the panther. Then, I remembered you telling me how Sirius had escape from Azkaban. I figured that I could do the same if I had enough strength and who opened the door. Remember some of the death eaters would come and see me?"  
  
"Yes, so who did you want to open the door?" asked Harry.  
  
"Wormtail."  
  
Harry gave a smirk at that.  
  
"I finally had enough strength to leave. I heard the door start to open. I could tell it was Wormtail; I had their walks kind of memorized. So, when he opened the door, instead of seeing me, he saw a panther. He was a bit scared as I ran by him. I changed back into me and looked at him before I went out through a passageway in the manor I was at. When I finally got here, I could barely move."  
  
There was a pause before Leah continued.  
  
"You don't know how glad I was to see you there."  
  
Harry smiled and pulled her on top of him as he laid back. She gave a giggle and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I am glad you told me." He said.  
  
"It feels good to have told someone."  
  
She leaned down and kissed him. The kiss turned into something more passionate. Harry's hand roamed under the edge of her shirt and slowly began to raise it. But he stopped when Leah stopped the kiss.  
  
"Sorry Harry...not yet." She said.  
  
Harry looked at her confused but then nodded at her. He finally realized why, for what her father did to her. Leah moved off of him and rested her head on his chest again. Harry ran a hand through her hair making her slowly fall asleep. He kissed her on the forehead as he slowly got up.  
  
He left her to sleep and went down to his father's classroom. He threw open the door and the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins looked at him.  
  
"Harry?" asked Snape turning around to face him.  
  
Harry didn't answer but walked up to his father and pulled him by the arm into his office and put a silencing charm on the room.  
  
"Harry James Potter! What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
"What?" Snape asked a bit calmer.  
  
"Harry James Potter-Snape."  
  
Snape looked at him and gave a smile.  
  
"But that is not why I am here. Leah told me what that bastard did to her." Harry said.  
  
Snape's smile disappeared and he sat down at his desk.  
  
"I'll kill him."  
  
They looked at each other. Harry's dark green eyes had so much emotion that showed he meant the three words he just said.  
  
"Get in line." Snape said.  
  
Harry looked at him and gave a smirk.  
  
"I can't believe he would do that to her. I can't even have sex with my girlfriend now because of him." Harry said falling into a chair.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow and Harry realized that he had said.  
  
"Forget I said that."  
  
"It's kind of hard to."  
  
Harry blushed a little but looked at his father anyways.  
  
"We will have to wait until the right time. Lucius is hiding right now, or should be if he was smart. When we have a plan, we can get him and everyone else." Snape said.  
  
"Well, about a plan...I've been thinking...  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
**A/N-** There it is...Hope ya like!!!! If would like to read another story by me with Aurora look soon for 'I Have a Hold on You'. If you are interested...leave something in a review...Its Harry and another made up character (LOL)...  
  
**Preview- Chapter 22- Loving Relations  
**  
"Its not your fault Sev."  
  
"She was trying to protect Harry, Jade. I couldn't have down any better."  
  
"You still love her, don't you?" asked Jade quietly.  
  
"I'll always love her but its time that I move on. You can't dwell on the things you can't have anymore." He said looking at her.  
  
Jade's sea green eyes looked up at him.  
  
"But are you willing to move on?"  
  
**End of Preview----**  
  
4 Chapters left...Love from, Abbs =) 


	22. Loving Relations

**Disclaimer**--- Own nothing but Leah  
  
**A/N-** Hey Ya! Thanks for the reviews...keep reviewing please. I want to see how many I can get by the end. I glad everyone liked the last chapter...I was kinda worried about it. I hope you like this chapter just as much.  
  
**New Resolutions Chapter 22- Loving Relations  
**  
"So, why are we all in the Potions classroom when we don't have to be?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, I've decided its time to get rid of Voldemort." Harry said.  
  
"And you need us?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, plus two teachers. Dad, Jade." Harry said.  
  
Snape and Jade come out of Snape's office. They joined Harry, Leah, Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Harry was going to tell them his plan.  
  
"I need all of you for the plan to work. If you don't want to help, I'll understand but I trust all of you more than anyone else." Harry said.  
  
They all nodded at him.  
  
"Good, now, it's easy enough of a plan but it will take some work." Harry said.  
  
"So, what it this plan?" asked Draco as he pulled Ginny into his lap, giving Harry their full attention.  
  
"It involves wand switching, room locking, and undying love from two of you."  
  
Harry looked at Leah and to his father.  
  
"First, I'll need to use one of your wands." Harry said.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My wands won't work against Voldemort." He said.  
  
At this, even his father looked at him confused.  
  
"My wand core is from the same bird as Voldemort's. I learned that wands that share the same core won't work against each other, at the graveyard."  
  
"Graveyard?" Jade asked.  
  
"I'll explain it later to you. But first, does anyone have a phoenix core?" Harry asked.  
  
"I do."  
  
Harry looked up at his father.  
  
"Can I use it, Dad?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Harry switched wands with his father. The wand didn't feel right but he tired it.  
  
"Accio dictionary."  
  
The book came over to him and Leah got it.  
  
"Can you use my wand Dad?"  
  
Snape did the same as Harry did. The dictionary Leah was holding flew into Snape's hand.  
  
"Do you mind if I use your wand for awhile to get use to it?"  
  
"No, go right ahead."  
  
"Great...Leah?" Harry said.  
  
Leah blinked and looked at Harry.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"See?" came three voices.  
  
"It was nothing." She said with a smile.  
  
Leah turned and looked at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny confused face.  
  
"I'm a seer. I get visions here and there." She said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" came a collective of different voices as Harry stepped into Snape's living area.  
  
Harry gave a smile. Everyone was sitting around, near the tree.  
  
"About time you get here." Leah joked walking to him.  
  
"Funny." He said pulling her to him and giving her a kiss.  
  
"Who would have thought I would have Gryffindors in my living space." Snape said.  
  
Harry gave him a smile and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks dad." He whispered.  
  
Snape gave a smile.  
  
"Let's open presents!"  
  
Everyone began to open presents. While they were opening, Leah elbowed Harry and pointed to Jade and Snape.  
  
They were petty close together. Snape whispered something in her ear and Jade began to giggle. Harry and Leah looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Do you think?" asked Leah.  
  
"I hope. My dad needs to be happy." Harry said.  
  
"Well, here is your present Harry." She said handing him a small box.  
  
"And here you go." He said handing her the same size box.  
  
They looked at each other before they opened them. Harry's was a silver band ring while Leah's is a sliver ring with an emerald shape diamond.  
  
"A promise ring?" they asked together.  
  
The both nodded and slid the rings onto each other's fingers. They didn't need to say anything; they knew what they meant.  
  
"Here you go Harry." Snape said handing him a box.  
  
Harry looked at his father before he began to open it. He pulled out a dark red leather photo album. He gave a smile at the copy of the black album minus some pictures that were replaced with pictures of his father and mother.  
  
"Thanks Dad." Harry said hugging him.  
  
"You're welcome son."  
  
The kids went back to opening the presents. Jade and Snape exchanged presents. Jade opened hers to find a half moon charm on a silver necklace filled with diamonds.  
  
"I love it! Thank you Severus." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You're welcome." He said.  
  
Severus opened his and had to pause for a moment. A framed picture of him and Harry together was the first thing he saw. He realized that it was taken after they had played quidditch one day; both of them were smiling.  
  
"I saw that you didn't have any pictures of you and Harry together." Jade said.  
  
Severus found a few more framed pictures of them together and more lose pictures of them. He even found one where Harry had fell asleep using Snape's legs as a pillow. But one he couldn't help but smiled. Leah had her arms wrapped around Harry's neck and they both were posing for her.  
  
"Thank you Jade. This means a lot to me." He said  
  
Jade gave a smile. "Oh, Harry, I forgot to give you yours."  
  
She reached beside her and handed him a box with holes. He raised an eyebrow that she just smirked at. He opened the box and a black and green snake slithered out.  
  
"A snake! Awesome!" Harry said.  
  
He began to talk to the snake as everyone laughed at him before they went to back to opening and playing with their gifts.  
  
"A snake?" Snape asked.  
  
Jade flashed him a smile.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
Severus drank his coffee as he looked onto the students that were asleep in his living area. Leah was asleep with Harry's chest as a pillow on the couch. Hermione's body was formed perfectly around Ron's on the floor. Ginny was curled on Draco's lab in one of the chairs.  
  
"Funny, I don't remember Leah getting Harry's sweater." Jade said pulling a blanket over them.  
  
Severus gave a smile. He watched Jade pull a blanket over all of them.  
  
"They finally seem happy, compared to last Christmas." She said.  
  
"I'm glad they are...here." He said handing her a mug.  
  
"Thanks...its funny. He looks so much like you now Sev."  
  
"Yeah...I just wished that I would have known he was my son earlier. He could have had a better life than he did. I would have got to spend more time with him as well."  
  
"Its not your fault Sev."  
  
"She was trying to protect Harry, Jade. I couldn't have down any better."  
  
"You still love her, don't you?" asked Jade quietly.  
  
"I'll always love her but its time that I move on. You can't dwell on the things you can't have anymore." He said looking at her.  
  
Jade's sea green eyes looked up at him.  
  
"But are you willing to move on?"  
  
"I think I have too," he said walking over to her and placing a hand on his cheek.  
  
"I don't want to be used." She said pulling away from him, placing her mug of coffee on the table with a 'thud'.  
  
"I would never use you Jade." He said barely above a whisper.  
  
Jade looked at him as he did the same with his mug. She slowly stepped back to him. He cupped her face again and leaned in. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips touched and he slid his hands around her waist.  
  
Jade pulled away and took his hand. He raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled at him and led him to his bedroom.  
  
Their coffee left until morning...  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
**A/N-** So, you like Jade and Sev together? I thought they were a good couple? What ya think? I have to say that this is one of my favorite chapters. Do we all have the pairings now? Lots huh? LoL...  
  
**Preview- Chapter 23 It's Over  
**  
"More chocolate frogs?"  
  
"What else?"  
  
Harry laughed at her and pulled her to him but she got a vision.  
  
Death eaters were closing in on the school.  
  
She closed her eyes and then stared down at Harry.  
  
"Leah?"  
  
She didn't answer him. She jumped up and went to the window.  
  
"Shit..." she yelled.  
  
**End of Preview----**  
  
3 more chapters left...Love From, Abbs =) 


	23. It's Over

**Disclaimer**--- Own nothing but Leah  
  
**A/N-** Hey Ya! Thank you for the reviews...I love them!!!! Well, we are nearing the end now...YAY! I don't know how good this chapter is. I had trouble writing it but we will see... Um...not going to answer all of the reviews but here are some...  
  
**athenakitty-** You will find out this chapter...be patient  
  
**NateP**- Yes...here it is and the snake is just a thoughtful gift  
  
**GoddessMoonLady-** I love your energy. Keep it up and I hope Lucius gets what you think he does...  
  
**New Resolutions Chapter 23- It's Over**  
  
"Jade?" asked Leah stepping into her office.  
  
"Hey Leah. What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I need a mother's advice."  
  
"And you came to me?"  
  
"You've been better than my mother for the time that I've known you."  
  
Jade gave a smile and nodded.  
  
"Okay...remember when Harry told all of us the plan he had and I got a vision?" asked Leah.  
  
"Yeah, you said it was nothing."  
  
"Well... it was something. I can't decide if it was a good or not vision."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I was taking with Harry but we didn't look any older than we do now."  
  
"Leah, what was it?"  
  
"I told Harry we were having twins."  
  
Jade looked at her. "Seriously?"  
  
"Yes. I don't know what to do. I'm only 16 right now. I know I'll be leaving school this year but still."  
  
"Only thing I can tell you is if you don't want kids yet, don't have sex."  
  
"We've done it once already. I don't know...I mean I do want children but this early? Besides, with what my father did, I don't know even if I can."  
  
"Severus told me what he did. You will learn that Harry will do it because he loves you not because of some sick pleasure."  
  
Leah looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"Besides, if you do have kids, I would always watch them for you." Jade said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Change of subject but do you think you have Harry's plan down?"  
  
"Yeah. He's been practicing with Sev's wand every night since they switched and that's been, what, four-five months now?"  
  
Jade gave a giggle. "I hope that it works."  
  
"Me too."  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
"Guess what!" Leah said jumping on Harry's bed in his dormitory.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hey Leah." Neville said.  
  
"Hi Leah." Dean said.  
  
"Good to see you Leah." Seamus said.  
  
"Hey boys. I'm up to 100 pounds!" She said jumping up and down on his bed.  
  
"That's great Leah." Harry said.  
  
"Pomfrey says that she would like to see me gain at least fifteen more before we leave."  
  
"More chocolate frogs?"  
  
"What else?"  
  
Harry laughed at her and pulled her to him but she got a vision.  
  
Death eaters were closing in on the school.  
  
She closed her eyes and then stared down at Harry.  
  
"Leah?"  
  
She didn't answer him. She jumped up and went to the window.  
  
"Shit..." she yelled.  
  
All the guys came behind her. She looked up at Harry, who was now six feet tall.  
  
"Why does Dumbledore always leave when he shows up?" asked Neville grabbing his wand.  
  
"He plans it like that." Leah said.  
  
All of them ran out of the dormitory.  
  
"DA!" Harry yelled.  
  
Heads shot up and so did people.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, its time. Hermione, Ginny, don't forget what you have to do. Leah, go get the Slytherins, Dean the Hufflepuffs, and Neville, get the Ravenclaws."  
  
The three of them nodded and left.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Voldemort is here again."  
  
"You weren't dreaming?" asked Hermione.  
  
"If he was, all five of us were." Seamus said.  
  
"I hope the plan works." Harry muttered.  
  
"Don't we all." Ron said.  
  
They all headed down the stairs. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined them. Once they made it down the stairs, the death eaters looked up.  
  
"Let the games began. Don't forget, dungeons." Harry said.  
  
With that, spells went flying. The Slytherins came from behind, taking out many of the death eaters. Snape and Jade joined them and took on their share.  
  
Voldemort looked at Harry. He raised an eyebrow and took off toward the dungeons. Hermione and Ginny cased two different spells and they hit each other, sending everyone behind it flying back. Leah and Draco followed Harry to the dungeons.  
  
Severus watched his son leave and hoped that he would be back.  
  
"He looks like you," came Malfoy's voice.  
  
"He should, he is my son." Snape said.  
  
"You slept with that mudblood? I can't believe you would go that low."  
  
"I never would have thought that you would do the things you did to your own daughter." Snape snapped dangerously raising his wand.  
  
Malfoy raised his but it flew out of his hand while a wand got pointed in his back.  
  
"You should have learned to many people care about Leah for you to do anything to her." Jade hissed.  
  
Jade and Snape looked at each other before they both cased the Cruciatus Curse on Malfoy. They keep it on him for a moment before Jade pulled hers off. She looked at Snape and nodded.  
  
"This is for the pain you ever caused Leah and Draco or even the pain you caused my son." Snape hissed.  
  
"Avada Kadavra."  
  
Meanwhile, Voldemort walked into an open doorway.  
  
"Potter, stop hiding."  
  
Leah and Draco slammed the door shut and cased at least five different charms on the room.  
  
"He's in there Harry." Leah said.  
  
"Alright. Go and get everyone to do the last spell together against the death eaters. Its will take all of you." Harry said.  
  
"Be careful Harry." Leah whispered.  
  
"I will." He said giving her a kiss.  
  
He looked at Leah one more time before he turned and went into the room. Voldemort turned to him.  
  
"Potter changed since the last time I saw you."  
  
"Well, I guess that is because I am not a Potter."  
  
"So I have heard."  
  
Harry looked at him, though Voldemort wouldn't look directly at him.  
  
"Let's not wait." Voldemort said raising his wand.  
  
The Killing Curse and the Disarming Spell came at each other but the disarming spell worked instead.  
  
"What?" Voldemort asked perplexed.  
  
"This isn't my wand." Harry said holding Voldemort's.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to use a different approach."  
  
Harry was thrown against the wall when Voldemort entered his mind. He tried to bring up his worst memory, Snape being cruel to him and him trying to kill himself.  
  
Then Leah came into his mind. Harry kept thinking about her. There first kiss, falling asleep together were things that keep running though his mind.  
  
Voldemort exited his mind and Harry raised his wand.  
  
"That's your worst fear, isn't it? Love?" Harry said.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
Aurors, Order members, and Ministry workers finally showed up at Hogwarts. Dumbledore and Fudge showed up minutes later to find the death eaters tied with an invisible robe that they were no way that they could get out of it while the students stood beside them.  
  
"Again?" asked Dumbledore  
  
Snape nodded and turned to Leah.  
  
"Leah, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Where is he? He should be out by now." She said.  
  
Jade put an arm around her to stop her from shaking.  
  
"What do you mean Leah?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry...it was part of the plan." She said.  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"To get rid of Voldemort."  
  
Dumbledore and Fudge looked at her, a bit stunned by her words. Leah shook her head and turned to the stairs that lead to the dungeons.  
  
"HARRY!" she shrieked.  
  
Harry was standing against the wall, looking around.  
  
"Harry?" asked Snape.  
  
Harry walked slowly over to them. He turned to Fudge and Dumbledore. Leah could tell there was something was different about him, by the look in his eyes.  
  
He threw something at Fudge.  
  
"A wand." He asked.  
  
"Voldemort's."  
  
Leah put two and two together. She turned to Harry and walked over to him.  
  
"It's over?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Leah looked at him before she gave him a smile and threw her arms around him. Harry picked her up and spun her around.  
  
Everything might turn out okay for everyone now.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
**A/N-**YAY! VOLDY IS GONE! What do you think? Good, bad, so so? Tell me please... I need to know. Like I said before, I am not sure about this chapter... Aurora wasn't too happy about the twins but I like it. There is a reason for that...though, I don't know if it will come in. All depends...  
  
**Preview Chapter 24- Conclusions**  
  
"Confused?" asked Leah.  
  
"A bit."  
  
"Harry, I would like you to play for me." Shawn said.  
  
"Play?"  
  
"Quidditch. Ballycastle Bats seeker."  
  
Harry stared at him for a moment. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry looked at Leah, who was giving him a warm smile, to his father and Jade.  
  
"One condition."  
  
**End of Preview---  
**  
2 chapters left...Love from Abbs =) 


	24. Conclusions

**Disclaimer**---I own nothing but Leah.  
  
**A/N- **Thank you for the reviews...I love them!!! Sorry I didn't post it in a day like normal....my computer was just loving me and it kept deleting what I typed. So, if there are more mistakes than normal...I was tried of messing with the bloody thing.... Ever have that happen to you?....Oh, well...  
  
**HecateDeMort**- Thanks  
  
**The Vampire Story Hunter**- Um...hopefully this chapter will explain how he died...if you still don't get it...I will explain...  
  
**mdemanatee- **Thank you and I wonder what you did so you couldn't be on computer...lol...  
  
**redlady27**- Thank you and I am glad you liked the plan  
  
**Badassgothicgirl- **I am glad you liked...no loved it...lol  
  
**Shania Maxwell- **We all love twins, don't we....lol...  
  
**Lady Lily3**- I hope your question gets answered in this chapter...thank you for the awesome reviews...  
  
**Badassgothicgirl- **Thanks you!  
  
**athenakitty**--- They aren't going to yell at Dumbledore, Voldemort did lose his life, yes they will enjoy themselves, none of them are going to die and NO ONE IS GOING THROUGH THE VEIL!!!!!  
  
**starangel2106**---Thank you for the review....I wonder if I add all your points up how many I will have...  
  
**NateP**- Thank you and here is your chapter  
  
**Anarane Anwamane- **Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!!!  
  
**New Resolutions Chapter 24- Conclusions  
**  
Six students were sitting at the edge of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Hermione and Draco were cramming for there last NEWT's. Harry was getting ready for his quidditch match while Ginny and Ron played wizard chess.  
  
Leah looked over the Daily Prophet again before she got all the details.  
  
"They are praising you Harry." She said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Summarized, that you are the-boy-who-lived-again. They talk about your new look too. And the death eaters that weren't captured." She said.  
  
"Oh, great." He muttered.  
  
"Oh, cheer up, you get to play quidditch."  
  
"Thank god..."  
  
They all gave a smile at him.  
  
"Well, lets go Ron, Ginny. Grab everyone else."  
  
Harry got up and gave Leah a kiss before they left.  
  
"What? Two, three weeks since he defeated him and the press won't leave him alone." Draco said.  
  
"Really...it probably won't die down until next year." Leah said.  
  
"Did you ever find out what happen you your father?" asked Hermione.  
  
Draco and Leah exchanged looks until Leah finally answered.  
  
"Died in the final battle."  
  
"What? Oh, I am sorry..."  
  
"Don't be Hermione. He deserved what he got." Draco said.  
  
"Still...he was your father."  
  
"No father beats, kidnaps his own children." Leah said.  
  
Hermione shrugged and went back to her book like Draco did.  
  
"Will you two put down those books and come to the game?" Leah snapped.  
  
"No."  
  
Leah sighed but then gave one of her devious smiles. She reached and grabbed both of their books and took off out of the Great Hall.  
  
"HEY!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"LEAH ROSE!" Draco said beginning to chase her.  
  
0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Hey Sev."  
  
Leah said and sat beside Snape in the teacher's bleachers.  
  
"Hey Leah. Where is the rest of the group?" he asked.  
  
"Dray and Herm are studying. Dray tackled me down and made me give their books back to them." She said eyeing the guy beside him.  
  
"Oh, Leah, this is Shawn Gray. Shawn, this is Leah Malfoy."  
  
"Please to meet you Mister Gray." Leah said.  
  
"You too."  
  
Leah looked at him for a couple of seconds before she remembered something.  
  
"Wait...aren't you the head coach or whatever of the Ballycastle Bats?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Why are you HERE then?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Did you want to meet him or something?"  
  
Snape gave a snort of laughter at her.  
  
"Yes...in a manner of speaking. I want him to play for me next year. My seeker is leaving and I've heard how good Harry was." Shawn said.  
  
"Oh, okay...does he know you are here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
Shawn gave her a smile. She watched the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams fly out. This was the match or the cup this year.  
  
"Come on Harry!" yelled Leah with everyone else.  
  
She hoped that he would do well. It would be like a dream for him to play.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
Leah ran on to the pitch as well as the other students. She stopped in front of Harry. She smiled at him before he picked her up.  
  
"That was an awesome catch Harry." She said once he let her down.  
  
"Thanks." He said smiling.  
  
"Harry, can you come with me?" His father asked.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I think this is better than any party." Snape said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Leah jumped on his back as the followed Snape. She has happy he chose to go.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"But you love me." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
They walked down to Snape's classroom in the dungeons to find Jade and Shawn talking.  
  
"Hey guys." Jade said.  
  
"Hi." Harry said.  
  
"Shawn Gray. Please to meet you Harry."  
  
"Hello." Harry said slowly.  
  
"Confused?" asked Leah.  
  
"A bit."  
  
"Harry, I would like you to play for me." Shawn said.  
  
"Play?"  
  
"Quidditch. Ballycastle Bats seeker."  
  
Harry stared at him for a moment. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry looked at Leah, who was giving him a warm smile, to his father and Jade.  
  
"One condition."  
  
Everyone turned to him.  
  
"What's that?" asked Shawn.  
  
"That I can still go through Auror training. I can't play quidditch forever." He said.  
  
Snape gave a smile at that. He knew that Harry was thinking about the further.  
  
"I think that can be done." Shawn said.  
  
Harry smiled and shook his hand.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
"I'm proud of you Harry."  
  
Harry looked up from his book he was reading in his father's office and met his father's gaze.  
  
"You are thinking about your further. You know that you can't play quidditch forever." Snape finished.  
  
"My further? I didn't think I would have one." Harry said.  
  
"Still...you are trying to be an Auror?"  
  
"Yes, among other things."  
  
"Oh, really? Like?"  
  
"Nothing Dad." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Still don't believe you."  
  
"Because you know me to well."  
  
"True."  
  
Harry smiled and looked down at his hands.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"How young is too young?"  
  
"For what?" Snape asked slowly.  
  
Harry moved at bit nervously in his chair.  
  
"Harry, what is it?"  
  
"How young is too young to know what you want to do for the rest of your life?"  
  
"As in what terms?"  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair frustrated.  
  
"Dad...I want to ask Leah to marry me."  
  
Snape's head shot up at him with a slight smile on his face. Though, Harry couldn't tell what his reaction was exactly.  
  
"You're seventeen, she's sixteen. You both have your whole life ahead of you. Are you sure you want to do this?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes. I love her Dad. I'm not going to love her any more or less later on."  
  
"I'm not going to tell you what to do Harry because you will do what you want to do anyway. You are of age and I trust your judgement, but Leah isn't of age. No one can deny that you love her more than life itself; you've proved that. It wouldn't hurt to wait."  
  
"I can't wait. You do not understand that I...wait a minute. Weren't you and Mum engaged the same year you left Hogwarts?" asked Harry.  
  
Snape turned away from his son.  
  
"What's the difference?" asked Harry with a smile threatening to appear.  
  
Snape still didn't answer him.  
  
"And didn't Mum and James get married at age nineteen? I'll be eighteen this July and Leah will be seventeen in October."  
  
Snape finally turned back to his son. "You are too smart for your own good."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't be a smart ass."  
  
"Like father, like son."  
  
Snape glared at him before he sighed.  
  
"You're right Harry. I was engaged to you mother at a young age. I can't tell you what to do, even though, I am your father. But to answer you question, how young, you're not." Snape said.  
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks Dad."  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
"So.... What's the deal between you and Jade?" Harry asked with a smirk.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." Snape said.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you think of her...as..." but he trailed off.  
  
"As what? A person? A professor?"  
  
"A mother."  
  
Harry looked at his father before he answered.  
  
"I think that I want you to be happy. Jade is great. She would be a great mother. If she makes you happy, that all that matters to me."  
  
"She won't replace Lily."  
  
"I know. No one can replace her but Jade is the best substitute anyone could have."  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
Harry gave a smile and stood up.  
  
"Besides, why should me and Leah be the only ones having fun?"  
  
He gave a smirk at his father's glare and left the office.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
"You still never told me what happen after we left you in the room with Voldemort."  
  
Harry looked up from his book to the couch where Leah was sitting.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"No..."  
  
Harry looked back down to his book.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"After I got his wand, he tried to get it back by getting into my head but I filled him with to much love and he couldn't take it. The Killing Curse did the rest."  
  
Leah moved to the floor and sat beside him. "What took you so long to come out of the room then."  
  
"I wanted to be sure it was real."  
  
He gave her a smile before he planted a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"You know...we are back in the room where everything really began, you know that?" asked Leah.  
  
It was true. They were in Harry's room, studying for their last NEWT's test.  
  
"Yeah...and we are about to leave this place."  
  
"Scary thought, huh?"  
  
"This is where everything began with me...the wizarding world that is."  
  
Leah gave him a smile and pushed him down to the ground, sitting on top of him.  
  
"You know, the first time we sleep together, you promised never to leave me, and you haven't." She said looking down at him.  
  
"Like I said, where else would I want to be?"  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Do you think you are over the memory of what your father did?" asked Harry.  
  
She looked down at him. She remembered what Jade has said awhile ago. Was she ready? She had a feeling this would be the time it happened. But, she was ready. Her and Harry both were. They both had been through things that made them grow up faster than most children. Harry, having his destiny already paved out for him and everyone thinking him as a hero and not a child that he was, and her, having to deal with adult situations so young. They were ready, for anything.  
  
She answered him by untying her green and silver tie. She slowly moved off of him, unbuttoning her shirt on the way to his bedroom. She turned and looked at him with a devious smile on her face as she walked into his bedroom. Harry raised an eyebrow at her but followed her in the room, casting a silencing charm in the process.  
  
Studying time would have to wait...  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
**A/N**--- YaY!!! Another chapter done!! Like I said, if there is more mistakes than normal sorry...i am afraid to change them once I had it saved and on might go crazy again. We are almost finished. I am sooo happy about that...here it is....preview of the last chapter.  
  
**Preview- Chapter 25- Endings**  
  
Leah gave a smile and followed Draco over to the rest of the Slytherins and Harry with Gryffindors.  
  
"Its funny...you would have thought if they knew you in first year that you would ever become friends with Draco Malfoy or even date his sister." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah or even that all four houses would work together." Harry said.  
  
Harry moved his hair out of his eyes and looked over at the Slytherins. His father looked over at him and gave a small smile.  
  
"Potter!" McGonagall snapped.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry." He said moving.  
  
**End of Preview**----  
  
**ONE MORE LEFT!!!!! **YAY!!!!!! Love from, Abbs =) 


	25. Endings

**Disclaimer**---I own nothing but Leah  
  
**A/N- **Well, this is it. The last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the reviews and make sure you read the Authors Notes at the bottom for some important things if you really like this story.  
  
**GoddessMoonLady**---Thank you....I was worried people won't like it but I am glad you did. YAY! Harry is very thankful she is...  
  
**HecateDeMort**- Thank you and we will see**....  
  
SiLvErFaTeD**- Thanks...I think....  
  
**Shania Maxwell**- Thank You!  
  
**NateP- **Thank you and maybe  
  
**HaliJade Snape**- It comes from Quidditch through the Ages and we will see....Oh, I love your name...Hali Jade Snape....awesome...  
  
**Badassgothicgirl**- Thank you for you kind words...and it is a very passionate chess game...LoL....  
  
**mdemanatee- **Thanks and I have had that happen with my mum before....I get the same way...  
  
**starangel2106**- Thank you and I can't wait to see how many I have...  
  
**New Resolutions Chapter 25- Endings**  
  
"Can you believe it Harry? We are finally graduating!" Ron said as they walked down the boy's stairs.  
  
"Never thought I would live to see it." Harry said.  
  
Ron patted him on the back. They met Hermione in the common room and walked down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. Harry smiled as he saw Leah and Draco.  
  
"Hey babe." Harry said giving her a kiss.  
  
"Hey Harry, did you see the Daily Prophet this morning?" asked Draco with a smirk.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Let's just say because of your new look, they gave you a new name and used Potter-Snape." Leah said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They named you 'The Most Eligible Bachelor' in the wizarding world." Leah said.  
  
"Oh great, but I'm not." Harry said putting an arm around Leah.  
  
"Technically, you are. We aren't married, so you can leave me for another blond hair, blue eyed babe." Leah said.  
  
Harry met Draco eyes. Draco gave a smirk from behind Leah.  
  
"I won't leave you." Harry said simply. "Trust me."  
  
"Everyone listen up. Now, divide up by your house in front of your Head of House. Then, they will put you in order." McGonagall said.  
  
"See you in there." Harry said.  
  
Leah gave a smile and followed Draco over to the rest of the Slytherins and Harry with Gryffindors.  
  
"Its funny...you would have thought if they knew you in first year that you would ever become friends with Draco Malfoy or even date his sister." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah or even that all four houses would work together." Harry said.  
  
Harry moved his hair out of his eyes and looked over at the Slytherins. His father looked over at him and gave a small smile.  
  
"Potter!" McGonagall snapped.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry." He said moving.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
"This year has had many obstacles to face over the years, most involving Voldemort. They joined together to defeat him as one in the end. Now, I will leave it to each Head of House to present their diplomas. First, Professor Snape." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry sat beside Dean watching his father call the Slytherins up. He clapped for his newly developed friends. Next, were the Hufflepuffs presented by Spourt and then, Flitwick with the Ravenclaws. Finally, McGonagall presented the Gryffindors.  
  
When she called Harry's name, the Great Hall busted into applause from the students to the parents. He shook her hand but she whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Look at it closer."  
  
Harry looked at her confused but nodded. He looked at his father as he passed, gaining a proud smile from him. He sat down and opened it to find what she meant. Harry James Potter-Snape was written on it.  
  
He looked up at Snape and gave him a slight nod and smile.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
"Congratulations Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said giving him a hug.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.  
  
"Look at you now. What you are about six feet tall? That mop of hair you had before is laying flat." She said.  
  
Harry just smiled at her.  
  
"I have heard about you playing Quidditch in Witch Weekly."  
  
"Yeah but I am still going to go through Auror training."  
  
"Good for you Harry...ah, Severus, good to see you."  
  
Harry turned and saw his father standing behind him.  
  
"You too Molly."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and walked away.  
  
"Hello Harry." Snape said.  
  
"Hey Dad." He said.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Harry looked Snape for few seconds before he threw his arms around him in a hug. Snape hugged him back with a smile.  
  
"I am proud of you son." He whispered.  
  
"Thanks Dad...I am going to go talk to Leah." Harry said once they pulled apart.  
  
"Good luck with that."  
  
"Really..."  
  
He found her talking to Draco and Pansy.  
  
"Harry! Finally decided to say hello to me?" asked Pansy.  
  
"Hello Pansy." He said giving her a hug.  
  
"So, what are you up to?" Leah asked.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." He said.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you both later." Leah said.  
  
"Good luck." Draco mouthed to him.  
  
Harry nodded and took her hand in his. They walked around the Great Hall that was quite crowded with parents.  
  
"Can I asked you something?" Harry asked.  
  
Leah just nodded.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you do something for me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Harry gave a smile and reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Leah froze and turned to face him.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Harry showed her the ring. She just stared at it for a moment before tears began to form.  
  
"Yes." She whispered with a smile.  
  
Harry slid his mother's ring on her finger and gave her a kiss. It took Leah a few seconds to gain herself.  
  
"Whom have you told?" she asked.  
  
"Dad and Draco."  
  
Leah nodded.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded and looked at her.  
  
"What do you think of the name Lily or Jordan?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"I like, why?"  
  
Leah ignored his question. "Remember I've been getting sick?"  
  
"Yes, and I told you to go see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Well, I did go."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Did you realize when all of that began?"  
  
"A little bit ago."  
  
Leah looked at him. He hadn't put two and two together yet.  
  
"Come on you two, pictures." Draco yelled.  
  
Leah smiled and turned to walk to Draco but Harry grabbed her hand.  
  
"Leah?"  
  
She gave him a smile.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even if I gain a little weight?"  
  
"You need to gain weight."  
  
"More like thirty to fifty pounds."  
  
"What?"  
  
She gave a little giggle and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
**0-0-0-0 THE END 0-0-0-0  
  
A/N--- **YAY!!! Done! So, what did ya think?  
  
Now, I will write a sequel but only if **10 people, I repeat 10 but more will make me happier, review** and say they want one. If I don't get at least 10 then I am not going to write it. So, it is up to you, the readers to decide. I have an idea for one but it's all up to you.  
  
Another thing, I might be posting another story. Not sure. It might be one I am co-writing with Aurora or one I am doing by my self. So, be looking in mine and Aurora bio to see if I have any new ones posted.  
  
Last, thank you for all the reviews for my first story posted on FF. It helps to know people like your writing. You all are **AWESOME!!!!!!!!!**  
  
Like always....Love From, Abbs =) 


End file.
